A New World
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: After saving the world, Daisuke thought she was done with dangers and fighting evil since humans and digimon were living peacefully. That all changes when she gets sent to a different world that might break her or give her a chance to make things better for herself. Taisuke/Daichi with slight Denrya.
1. Meet Miracles

Walking down the path to the park was Dai Motomiya who was dressed in a pair of jean shorts, yellow spaghetti strap top and black convers while her long hair was tied up in a bun while she had her goggles around her neck and her D-3 clipped to her jeans' pocket while her D-Terminal was in her other pocket.

It was a beautiful day about a month after the Digidestinds had taken care of Diaboramon so she was off to meet up with Ken to hang out for the afternoon.

Plenty had happened after that day like the fact that Mimi had moved back to Odaiba and was dating Izzy while Sora and Matt were in a stronger relationship while Kari was taking a chance on dating Ken which surprised everyone.

Soon after, Dai asked Tai if he wanted to try dating and he agreed since he couldn't help but find her utterly adorable with how flushed she was from asking and he agreed.

In a deep part of himself he was being selfish in dating Dai to help himself get over Sora, but he tried to act more into the relationship with the mahogany haired girl to make her happy because he couldn't take it to see her sad face.

He swore that she looked like a kicked puppy and she had been the one to invent the look and he never wanted to see that look because of him, so he did his best to be the best boyfriend he could be.

Thankfully she never demanded anything from him and they just hung out like they usually did, except they also held hands now when they were walking around.

Returning to the present situation, Dai smiled as she and Veemon enjoyed their day as the sun shone down on them.

Veemon was sitting on her shoulders with a happy grin as he looked around at the people in the streets, some even talking with digimon.

"Ooh, look!" he exclaimed as he pointed to the sky.

Pausing, Dai looked up with a frown as she saw red lines in the sky as the clouds all seemed to have faded away.

"That doesn't look good." She said.

Just then, her D-3 started beeping wildly as some cars' alarms went off making cats yowl and dogs bark or howl at the sounds of disturbance all around them.

Veemon jumped down as he grew tense when a beam of red light shot down from the sky and slowly started to move towards them.

"Is that a digimon?" he asked.

"I don't know and I don't want to. Run!" Dai yelled.

They both turned and took off running, the light chasing after them and picking up speed as it went.

Curious, Dai looked over her shoulder with arched brows to see that the light wasn't doing any damage at all, but seemed more intent on chasing after them.

"What is this thing? Why is it only chasing us?" she asked.

As they kept running, the light started to get faster as Tai, Agumon, Kari and Gatomon ran out from around a building to see what was going on and gasped when they saw the light.

"What is that thing?" Kari asked.

"I'm not sure. I've never seen anything like it before." Agumon said.

"Come on, Dai! Pick up the pace!" Tai called out to his successor.

"What do think we're doing?!" she yelled at him.

The light then reached Dai, shining down on her as she was then lifted up off of the ground.

"The light is taking her." Gatomon gasped.

Dai yelped as her body felt weightless as she was lifted up, Veemon running into the light but he wasn't being pulled up like she was.

"Take my hands." He called as he jumped up.

She took hold of his hand and she seemed to stop, so the others ran over and grabbed at her arms as they tried to pull her out of the light.

"Just keep holding on. We'll save you." Tai grunted.

The light flashed a darker shade as the magnetic force grew stronger as it pulled at the girl, making it harder for her to hold onto her friends as they almost lost their grip on her.

"This isn't working. We need more help." Gatomon called.

"Why is it only taking Dai?" Agumon asked.

"You wanna ask it?" Kari asked.

"OK, sure. Why are ya takin' her?!" Veemon yelled as he pulled harder as he tightened his grip on his partner.

"Like that's helping!" Dai yelled as her bottom half was up straight in the air.

Tai groaned as he started to skid on the pavement along with the others as the light grew stronger as it pulled on Dai even harder.

It obviously had the advantage and wanted her more than they did for some reason.

Suddenly, he let go as he was tripped over his own two feet and fell on top of the others, Dai screaming as she was sucked up into the light that was shooting down from the sky.

"Oh no!" Kari gasped.

As soon as Dai was at the lines in the sky, the light faded away and she disappeared from their sights without a trace.

Everything was silent as the sky turned back to normal, then grew dark as storm clouds rolled in.

Ken was then seen running over towards them with Wormmon on his shoulder.

He stopped as he saw the distressed looks the others had on their faces while Veemon had tears falling down his face.

"What happened?" Ken asked.

Kari turned to him with a sad look which made him worry.

"It' Dai. She…she's gone." She sniffled.

"Gone? What do you mean?" Ken demanded.

Tai was oddly silent as he was on his knees staring at the ground blankly, Dai's screams still echoing in his mind as the red light took her away from them.

She was his successor and his girlfriend, he was supposed to take care of her and now she was gone.

"Something took her away." Agumon said.

"It was a red light. Dai's digivice acted weird when the sky changed and then that light shot down and started chasing after us." Veemon said as he tried to blink back his tears.

"That was what that was?" Ken asked with wide eyes.

"We saw it from the park so we came to check it out in case it was a digimon." Wormmon said.

Kari was crying now as Ken walked over to her and pulled her into his arms, patting her back to comfort her as Tai remained where he was.

"No more crying. We need to get to the others and tell them what happened." Gatomon said.

Tai then stood up and walked off while the others watched him in worry as they knew he must have been taking this hard.

(Later…)

When the group was all called, everyone was worried when they heard about Dai's disappearance as they started brain storming on what could have happened.

"Who would have taken Dai?" Matt asked.

"Maybe it was one of our old enemies." Sora suggested.

"You think it could be the Dark Masters?" Joe asked.

"No way. They're gone." Biyomon said as she shook her head.

"Yeah, we defeated them good." Gabumon said.

"True, but Myotismon and Diaboramon still came back." Palmon pointed out.

"Who else could it be?" Patamon asked.

"I'm not sure. I mean, who would want to hurt Dai and what reason would they have for taking her?" TK asked.

"Maybe they know her." Yolei muttered but everyone heard and gave her a look.

"What?" she asked.

Her answer was Tai slamming his hand down on the table in anger and everyone jumped as he got up from his seat as he started to pace the room.

Tentomon then cleared his throat.

"What doesn't make sense is if it was the Dark Masters, why would they come after Dai? She has no link to them." He said.

"True, if anything, they would have come after one of us older kids or even TK and Kari." Izzy pointed out.

"So why didn't they?" Gomamon asked.

"That's what doesn't make sense. They don't know Dai; she never did anything to them so they have no reason going after her." Matt said.

"How do we know it is the Dark Masters? What if it's a new enemy?" Cody asked.

"He's got a point. Dai is our leader and without her, there's no Imperialdramon." Armadillomon said.

"That would leave us down a power. But if it wasn't the Dark Masters, then who could it have been?" Hawkmon asked.

"That's what we need to find out." TK said.

"Oh, poor Dai. I hope she's all right wherever she is." Mimi sighed sadly as she thought of the girl.

Again, Dai's screams echoed in Tai's head as he saw her getting sucked back up into the sky.

He was the one who had let go and fell on everyone else making them lose her.

"We need to try and look for her." Ken said.

"He's right. Maybe we can pick up her signal in the Digital World." Kari said.

"What if she isn't there? She could have been pulled into some other world for all we know." Sora pointed out.

"Well, we should still check it out." Ken said.

Meanwhile, Veemon had been silent throughout this entire meeting as he felt horrible for letting Dai go.

He was with her the entire time, he could have digivolved but he didn't.

Agumon noticed his depression and placed his paw on the dragon's shoulder.

"We'll find her, don't worry." He said.

"Aw, come on Veemon. Everything will be all right." Biyomon cooed.

"I hope. But I feel sick inside like I ate too much." He whimpered.

"Maybe you did." Armadillomon said.

"No, no. He must be worried sick about Dai." Hawkmon said.

"I don't blame him." Gabumon sighed.

Later on, all of the other kids walked off to get to work on finding their missing friend while Veemon stayed with Tai and Agumon.

Veemon looked over at the child of Courage who was sitting on his bed as he was deep in thought over what had happened.

"Tai…do you think Dai is OK?" he asked.

Tai didn't say anything which made the dragon whimpered sadly as that sick feeling came back into his gut.

"Um, I'm sure she's fine. After all, this is Dai we're talking about. Nothing can take her down so easily." Agumon said.

Nodding, Veemon gave him a small smile but it didn't stop the pain.

Hearing what Agumon said, Tai then turned to the two digimon.

"Veemon…do you think I was a good boyfriend to her?" he asked feeling a bit sheepish.

The two digimon looked at him confused from the sudden question.

"She always smiled more after she got home from spending time with you. She seemed happier, so I think you were a good boyfriend. Then again, you're her first boyfriend so I wouldn't know." Veemon said.

A small grin tugged at Tai's lips as he heard this and it only made him feel worst for letting his girlfriend slip right through his fingers.

Shaking his head, he stood up tall.

"We'll find her. Wherever she is, we'll find her and bring her back." He said determined.

With him turning back into his normal self, Agumon and Veemon both smiled at that as they got energized to find the child of Miracles.

(With Dai…)

Screaming had gotten annoying to Dai as she was being pulled by the light like the Digi Gates did when she was being pulled into the Digital World as she wondered where she was going.

"Is this done yet?" she asked.

There were different colored lights all over the room as she was pulled through, curious when she finally stopped as a beam of red light shot out under her feet.

"Oh no." she groaned.

With a yep, she fell right down into the light and neared the ground that looked like a soccer field where a Vilemon was fighting with a tall yellow fox digimon while a red dinosaur and a Terriermon were watching along with a redhead girl, a blue haired Chinese boy and a boy with light brown hair that was wearing a pair of goggles.

"Oh, this is gonna huuuurrrrt!" Dai yelled.

The digimon and humans all looked up s they saw the red light shoot down onto the ground and then the girl fell down onto the ground with a hard thump.

"I knew it." she moaned as she pushed herself up.

"Who is that?" the goggle boy asked.

"I don't know, but…doesn't she look familiar?" the Chinese boy asked.

The red dinosaur trotted over to the girl and gave her a sniff making Dai look at him curiously.

"Hey, what's up? Personal space, dude." She said backing up from him.

"Takato, she smells like digimon." The dinosaur said.

This made the goggle boy gasp while the redhead looked at Dai who was standing up now as her brown eyes took in the area around her.

"Hey, we were in the middle of a fight here!" Vilemon yelled.

"Really? Let me guess; you were losing." Dai commented making him fume.

"That's it girly, you're done for." Vilemon said as he charged at her but she just jumped out of the way and kicked him, sending him back.

"You better back off you little bug." Dai warned.

Sadly, Veemon wasn't with her and she had no idea where she was so she would have to fight on her own.

The Chinese boy gasped as he took in the D-3 the girl wore on her hip.

"Guys, I think that's Daisuke Motomiya." He said.

"Huh? No way!" Takato gasped.

"Oh, please. Don't be stupid. That's just a TV show." The redhead said, but even she had to admit that every detail of the girl was the same as the child of Miracles.

"Renamon, walk all over him." The redhead called.

"As you wish." The fox said.

She then jumped up at Vilemon while he was preoccupied with the mahogany haired girl and rained down her Diamond Storm, hitting him.

"Not bad, but I'm better." Vilemon said as he got back up.

As he was about to attack, the redheaded girl pulled out and white bulky digivice that had a blue ring around the screen with a blue strand with a black clip to it and she also had a card.

"Digi-Modiphy: Clone Activate!" she said as she slashed the card through the slot in the bulky digivice.

Vilemon used his Nightmare Shade on Renamon and she disappeared while the redhead smirked.

"Ha, gotcha." Vilemon said.

"The only thing you've got is the serious case of the uglies. Look behind you." the girl said as she pointed.

"Uh oh." Vilemon said.

Renamon was up in the air and she then rained down her Diamond Storm a second time, deleting him and Dai watched in horror as the fox absorbed his data.

The area around them that was pink with mist around them faded away into night time to show the school behind them and supplies shed.

"Don't bother with any thanks. I did it for the data and that's all." The girl said.

"Data? Digimon are living creatures and you…kill them." Takato said.

His words seemed to have struck something in this girl as she thought things over.

"He's right they are alive." The Chinese boy said.

"No. Digimon are nothing more than data." The redhead said.

Growling in frustration, Dai ran up to the girl.

"How can you say that?! You have a digimon as your partner. She's alive and breathing isn't she? Isn't that enough for you to learn that digimon are alive?" she demanded.

Renamon blinked as she sensed this strange power coming off of the girl and was unsure of what it was.

The redhead bit her lip as she thought over these words, but there seemed to be two different sides of herself that were arguing and the cold side of herself won.

"Renamon." She said in a snooty fashion.

They both turned to walk off, but stopped as they saw a cute little white digimon with big green eyes was hugging the girl's leg.

"Huh? What is that little thing?" she asked softly as the digimon giggled.

He then pulled away from her leg and gave a big cutesy smile.

"Hi, wanna play?" he asked as his ears expanded.

"Hey, don't you touch him." Takato called making the girl snap out of the trance she was in.

She frowned and then walked around the digimon as she walked off with Renamon.

"Come on, Renamon. Why would I want to waste time with these goggle heads?" she mocked.

"Hey! Technically, TK came up with that first, so that's a copy right thing." Dai called after her.

"What's her deal?" Takato pouted as he crossed his arms.

"You tell me." Dai said as she rounded on the two boys.

Right up in front of them, they could see that she truly was who they thought she was.

"Wow, you really are Daisuke Motomiya. That's so cool! Where's Veemon and can I have your autograph?" Takato asked as he had stars in his crimson red eyes.

Dai felt her eye twitch at his strange behaviour and then grew defensive at the information he had on her.

"How do you know my name and about Veemon?" she demanded.

"Finally, a little fun!" the little digimon cheered making everyone gasp and look at him as he started to bounce off.

"Wait it's dangerous out there by yourself." Takato called.

"Its dangerous here too. And there must be more people who are fun here than you. Bye Guilmon!" The digimon said as he giggled while he bounced off.

"I hope he's OK." Takato said.

"He's a strange little digimon. I've never seen anything like him. I don't know if he even wants a Tamer." Chinese boy said.

"Or how long that Tamer would survive." Terriermon said.

"OK, back to what's going on here." Dai said making everyone look at her.

She did not look amused and they both blanched at the fierce look as they saw that her eyes turning red wasn't just a mistake on the TV when she got mad.

"Well, you see…Digimon used to just be a TV show and you and all your other friends are made up characters from that show." Takato said.

"And now that digimon are becoming real and materializing, the same must have happened to you." Henry said.

Chocolate eyes opened wide at the news as her breathing seemed to grow more fast and harder as she felt her world crashing down around her from the sudden news.

"Um, Daisuke?" Takato called.

"She doesn't look so good." Terriermon observed.

Her skin had gotten pale as she held a hand over her heart as she tried to calm down, but it wasn't working.

"OK, let's get her somewhere to sit down." the Chinese boy advised.

Takato nodded as they both took her hands and led her over to a bench and sat her down as the Chinese boy tilted her head down to go between her knees.

"Henry, what're ya doing?" Takato asked.

"This helps people who have panic attacks. I'm not surprised she's having one though." The Chinese boy now identified as Henry said.

"Does it really help?" Takato asked.

Dai had her hands on her head now, fingers tangling into her mahogany strands as she tried to regulate her breathing before she looked back up at the two boys.

"So…I'm in a different dimension where digimon are appearing, without Veemon or any of my friends or family?" she asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." Takato said.

She whined in disbelief as she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her forehead on her knees.

She did not need this.

Things were finally going good for her in life.

Tai was her boyfriend (even if he did seem to be just acting the part so she wouldn't get upset by the fact that he was still hung up over Sora), her parents weren't bothering her as much as they used to, Jun had laid off on teasing her as she chased after Joe's brother Jim and digimon were now living with humans peacefully.

Why did things have to get complicated when they were so great?

"Where is she going to stay for now?" Takato asked.

"She can come live with me." Guilmon offered.

"I don't think she'll like where you live." Terriermon teased.

"Well, she can't live with me. My mom won't even let me keep a puppy. You think she'll let me keep a TV character that came to life?" Takato asked rhetorically.

Henry sighed as he helped the girl up.

"Let's just try it. I'll come up with something." He said.

Guilmon went back to his small cave to sleep while Henry and Takato led the girl off to a house that was connected to a bakery, Dai remaining silent during the entire way.

"Well, this is my place." Takato said with smile hoping to get something out of the usually energetic girl, but she remained silent.

Frowning sadly at this, Takato opened up the door to his home and walked inside with Dai and Henry following him and spotted his parents were starting to close up for the night.

The woman looked over curiously when she spotted her son walking in with some friends she hadn't met yet.

"Takato, isn't it a bit late for bringing friends over?" she asked.

"Um, well, you see…this is Daisuke Motomiya. Her parents are out of town for a few months on a business trip, so she needs a place to stay. Is it OK if we let her stay with us?" Takato asked.

Silently, he was praying for a yes and that they bought it.

Mr. Matsuki walked over with his wife, both looking the girl over as she had this kicked puppy dog look on her face.

"I'm not sure. We'd have to get in touch with her parents first." Mrs. Matsuki said.

"Aw, come on dear. I'm sure we can make some room for her. Think of it, this could be like our chance to have a daughter!" Mr. Matsuki said eagerly.

She gave him a stern look.

"We still need to speak with Daisuke's parents. It's the proper thing to do." She said making him whine.

"My parents already left for their trip." Dai said softly making them look at her.

She gave them her best watery eyed look as her bottom lip trembled to show how distressed she looked.

"They told me to find a friend to stay with and then left. They're very busy and hardly have time for me, so…" she trailed off as she turned her head away to try and hide her tears.

This broke the Matsukis' hearts; even Takato was tearing up while Henry and Terriermon were staring at the mahogany haired girl in awe.

"Oh, poor dear. Of course you can stay with us. We'll find a place for you to sleep. Takato, clean up your room and Takehiro, get the spare futon." Mrs. Matsuki ordered as she placed her hands on Dai's shoulders.

"Uh, right, Mom!" Takato said as he rushed off.

"Of course, dear!" Takehiro chirped as he ran off happily since he now had a surrogate daughter for a little while.

Mrs. Matsuki then turned to Dai and dried the tears that escaped the two big chocolate eyes with her apron.

"Now, don't worry. You can stay with us as long as you need to. My name is Mie and as you heard, my husband is Takehiro. Feel free to call us by our names, honey." She said.

Dai then gave a cheerful smile at Mie to show her appreciation.

"I will. Thank you again for being so kind!" Dai said with a bow.

Mie smiled at that and then looked over to Henry.

"Now, why don't you two go get cleaned up for dinner. I'll have it ready soon." she said.

"That's all right, Mrs. Matsuki. I have to get home before my parents worry, but maybe next time." The blunette politely declined.

"All right, if you say so. Why don't you go say goodbye to Takato then?" Mie suggested.

"Yes ma'am." Henry said.

He and Dai then walked upstairs to see Takato pushing his stuff inside of a closet while Takehiro placed a futon down on the floor beside the bed.

Brushing his bangs out of his face since he had taken off his goggles, Takato looked over to where Dai and Henry were standing.

"Hey, hope it's good enough." He said.

Takehiro looked over and smiled.

"Where's Mie?" he asked.

"She said she was going to be cooking." Henry said.

"Ah, right. Well, I'll just leave you kids to talk and go help cook. Daisuke, if you need anything, feel free to just ask." Takehiro said as he left the room.

As soon as he was gone, Henry closed the door.

"That was easy." Terriermon said.

"No kidding. I wish I was able to make my mom give me whatever I wanted like that." Takato said.

"You can try to copy my awesome skills all you want, but it's gonna fail. You have to be a natural at it for it to work." Dai said with a grin while Terriermon giggled.

"I bet I could copy it." he bragged.

"Really? Prove it then." Dai challenged.

Before he could, Henry picked the bunny up and turned to walk out of the room.

"We have to get going. If you need any help, just call me." he said.

"Got it. Thanks, Henry." Takato said as the Chinese boy walked out of the room.

Looking out the window, they watched as Henry walked off down the street and Dai then turned to Takato with an expectant look.

"Mind explaining what happened earlier with that girl?" she asked.

"Uh, sure." He said.

They both sat down and he explained about how Digimon was a TV show, manga, movie and card game too which helped with the new digivices which were called D-Powers.

The cards helped give the digimon more power when the Rookies couldn't digivolve, then he went into how he created Guilmon by drawing him up and wishing really hard for him to come to life.

Rika and Henry had different ways how they got their digimon, but he wasn't sure what they were or why Rika was such a cold person that regarded digimon as only data.

It got under Dai's skin as she thought back to how Ken once thought the same way and did so many horrible things.

Afterwards, they washed up and then ate dinner with Mie and Takehiro, Dai explaining things about herself while they decided to transfer her to Takato's school since she was 'home schooled'.

That night, Dai was lying in her futon and had her D-3 in her hands, looking at it sadly as she wondered how the others were dealing with her disappearance.

Would they be looking for her, would they even care like they did when Kari was taken to the Dark Ocean?

Sighing, she turned over and went to sleep with her D-3 clenched tightly in her hand.

To be continued…


	2. New Friend

At Guilmon's cave, Dai was looking between Takato and Henry as they stared each other down to see what they would be doing just like Terriermon and Guilmon were doing.

"Ready, set, go!" they all said.

Everyone but Guilmon had drawn scissors and laughed at the dinosaur's loss.

"Scissor's cuts paper." The three boys said while Guilmon moaned in disbelief.

"Ready, set, go!" the four said as they went again.

Guilmon lost again since he wasn't able to shape his paw into a rock or scissor shape.

"Everyone wins but Guilmon." They said as Henry chuckled.

Dai was still a bit depressed so they were hoping this would make her at least crack a grin for them instead of being stuck in this state.

Guilmon looked at them all quickly as he whined and then got dizzy so he fell down.

"Not your game, huh, buddy?" Takato asked as the three males as laughed.

"Dai why don't you join in?" he asked the girl.

She just shook her head as she chose to remain mute.

"I'll play ya for your peanut butter next time." Terriermon said to Guilmon.

Guilmon then got up as he sensed something and growled as his gold eyes turned wild.

"What's wrong boy?" Takato asked.

"Another digimon has just appeared. I can feel it." Terriermon said as Guilmon ran off while Dai got up and ran after him.

This was the most active she had been in a while.

"Hey!" Takato called.

The others all chased after them, Dai close on Guilmon's tail as they made it to a Digital Field which made her pull her goggles over her eyes as Henry pulled on his green sunglasses and Takato pulled on his own goggles.

Rika was there with Renamon fighting a digimon named Allomon, the fox getting slammed into a telephone pole as the dinosaur stalked off to her.

"Come on, get up. If you digivolve, you can beat him." Rika said.

Guilmon hit him with his Pyro Sphere while Terriermon got him with his Terrier Tornado and Allomon stumbled away from Renamon as Rika turned with a glare at the three 13 year olds.

"I knew it had to be you." Henry said.

"This digimon's mine. Why don't you wannabes go find somewhere else to play?" Rika said.

"Wannabes?" Takato asked.

"Hey, if anyone's a wannabe it's you, you stuck up brat." Dai snarled at her making the boys look at her in slight wonder at how her eyes lit up.

"You don't have to be so nasty. Why are you making your digimon fight anyway?" Henry asked.

"You're starting to sound like a broken record." Rika said as she pulled out her D-Power and a card.

"Digi-Modify: Hyper Chip Activate!"

Renamon stood up and stalked over to Allomon with her shoulders hunched over as she passed by Guilmon and Terriermon.

"You shouldn't be here. Stay out of my way." She said.

"But why?" Guilmon asked.

Allomon used his dino burst on the fox, but she countered with frozen wind and won, the wind freezing Allomon into an ice statue as Renamon finished him off with her diamond storm and then absorbed his data.

The mist faded away and it was now sunset.

"Renamon, it's time to go." Rika said.

The girl turned and started walking away as the fox disappeared.

"Hey, wait a minute! Can't we just talk?" Takato asked her making her stop.

"Sure. I've got something to say. Don't ever try that again, little boys and girl. Renamon and I work alone." Rika warned.

"Does that qualify as a conversation?" Henry said placing his hands on his hips as he frowned.

Dai frowned at Rika's back as the girl walked off; wondering why was the way she was.

There had to be a reason for it, right?

After, the group all went back home and Takato took out his Digimon Adventure tapes so that Dai could watch them, not taking her eyes off of them at all as she learned some new things about her friends and boyfriend that she hadn't even known.

Then came the Digimon 02 tapes and the two Digimon movies that had Willis and the return of Diaboramon, Dai blushing when one of the tapes came to the scene where Willis had kissed her on the cheek, very close to her lips before he ran off.

She was frowning sadly though when she heard some of the things her friends thought about her earlier on and saw how Matt had teased Tai about her liking the child of Courage.

Noticing this, Takato cleared his throat.

"Hey, um, did you and Tai ever date? I mean, in the last episode of 02, it showed you with a son and Tai had a son too, but they never showed who they were married to just like the other couples." He said.

"Tai and I are dating. Sora and Matt are together and so are Ken and Kari." Dai said.

"Wow, I always thought you and Ken would get together, but some people thought that maybe you and Tai would get together since they saw how you always blushed around him and stuff. But a lot of people were complaining when Matt started dating Sora. They wanted her and Tai to fall in love." Takato said.

This made Dai pull her knees up to her chest as she felt worst from hearing the fact that Digimon fans didn't approve of her relationship that she had wanted for years ever since she first met Tai.

It was like the universe was trying to tell her they weren't good for each other.

Tai wasn't into their relationship like she was, so maybe they should just break up.

Times like this, she really wished that Veemon was there with her to help her figure things out before she ruined something.

(The next day…)

Dai was walking down the street alone for once without having henry or Takato follow her to make sure she was fine and not stuck in her depression.

As she walked, children of all ages were out laughing and having fun with each other while she just kept on going and then walked passed a group of boys who were her age, one bumping into her.

"Oh, sorry about that." He said.

She looked at him as all of the boys, four of them, stared at her in wonder.

"Whoa, check it out. She looks just like Daisuke!" this boy with black hair and eyes exclaimed.

"Whoa, freaky." The boy with brown hair and brown eyes said.

"She's kinda cute." Said the guy with light brown hair and green eyes she had bumped into.

"She's not interested." Dai said as she turned her back on them.

"Huh, she doesn't act like a hyper idiot like Daisuke does." Said the last boy who had black hair and blue eyes.

Dai's fist clenched as she forced herself to walk away and not break the guy's jaw.

Was it really her fault that she was hyper active?

Oh, wait, it wasn't.

It was the writers of Digimon that were responsible for it.

She had looked it up on the internet and found out that the only reason she was 'created' was because Ken needed a rival that would help him make the change from evil to good.

It hurt for her to know that she had no real reason for existence and that everyone just made fun of her character.

'Well, things are different now. In this world, I'm real and alive. I'm gonna live my life the way I want to. Let's see how the writers feel about that.' She thought with narrowed eyes.

As she walked down the street, she heard yelling and looked over to see a purple digimon that looked like a dog was chasing after a small pink and lavender digimon who was crying.

"Hey, don't run away! What kinda digimon runs from a fight?" the purple digimon taunted as he threw a small red flame at her.

"Please stop! I don't like violence!" she begged as she ran.

He just laughed as he continued to harass her while Dai frowned and ran over to them, lifting her leg up and kicking the purple digimon in the stomach and sending him back a few feet.

Rika, Renamon, Henry, Terriermon, Takato and Guilmon all arrived on the scene to see what Dai had done.

The female digimon, who looked like a rabbit, looked up at the human who had saved her while the purple digimon stood back up.

"Hey, who do ya think you are kicking people like that?!" he yelled.

"Me? who do you think you are chasing digimon around and throwing fire at them?" Dai countered.

"Impmon, picking fights yet again with the wrong person." Renamon said.

Rika pulled out her D-Power as an image of the bunny came onto the screen.

"Lunamon, a Rookie level. This little bunny is gentle and timid, doesn't even like fighting. Special attacks are Lunar Claw, Tear Shot and Lop-Ear Ripple." She said.

Lunamon was hiding behind Dai as she saw all of the people and digimon appear feeling very shy from the crowd.

"Back off. She doesn't want to fight." Dai warned Impmon.

"Well too bad, toots, because I do." Impmon grinned as he jumped at her.

"Dai!" Takato yelped.

Grabbing Lunamon, Dai rolled away as Impmon threw down his tiny fireballs at the two females.

"Henry, let me fight." Terriermon said.

"No, I don't want you near him." Henry said sternly making the bunny pout.

"Takatomon?" Guilmon asked.  
"We need to help them." Takato said.

Impmon then went after Dai again while she grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it right into his face making him cough and gag at getting it into his eyes and mouth.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" he yelped as he started spitting at the ground.

Running back over to the Tamers, Dai set Lunamon down where she would be safe.

"You OK?" she asked the digimon.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you very much for the help." Lunamon said with a smile.

"Gee, I try to toughen the gal up and she clings to a human for protection. Just pitiful." Impmon sighed.

Growling in annoyance, Dai turned to him while Rika watched her and gasped as she saw that this girl truly was the child of Miracles, but how that was possible was beyond her.

"You're trying to toughen her up by attacking her? What kind of logic is that?" she demanded.

"Not only that, but you got your butt kicked by a human girl." Terriermon teased.

"Shut up! I can take her easy." Impmon said.

Dai then went to go test that fact, but was held back by Henry as he grabbed her waist and pulled her away.

"Why don't you beat it before you get hurt you little mutt?" Rika suggested.

Realizing that he was out numbered, Impmon faked a grin and turned with his arms folded behind his head.

"All right, I'll leave. Maybe this little lesson will sink in to ya digi slaves. See ya!" he laughed as he then jumped off.

"Yeah right. He just got scared and ran off. What a wimp." Terriermon scoffed.

"Terriermon." Henry warned.

"What, it's the truth." The long eared rabbit said.

"Well, this was a waste of time. But still…you. You're the real Daisuke Motomiya?" Rika asked the other girl.

She looked into the lavender eyes, seeing the curiosity in them while everyone looked at the two girls.

"Yep. Somehow, a light shot out of the sky and beamed me here." Dai said.

"Beamed you here? What is this, the Twilight Zone?" Rika responded.

"Ugh, tell me about it." Dai groaned.

Shaking her head, Rika then walked off as Renamon followed her partner back home.

Lunamon looked up at the human who saved her with a curious gaze while Guilmon walked over to her and started to sniff at her which made her blush shyly.

"Guilmon, that's rude." Takato scolded making the dinosaur whine as he pulled away.

"So how did you get here anyway?" Terriermon asked Lunamon.

"Um well…I was just walking around in the Digital World when this voice started calling me. I followed it until I saw a figure standing in gold light." Lunamon explained.

"Gold light?" Henry asked curiously as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Yes, I followed it and the figure, then I was here in this strange world. I was trying to find the voice again, but I couldn't hear it. Then Impmon appeared and started chasing after me." Lunamon said.

"That sounds awful, but if you were called here, maybe that means you have a Tamer." Takato said making her look at him.

"A Tamer? Who could my Tamer be?" she asked.

"It's hard to tell. We'll just have to wait and see." Henry said.

"But where's she gonna stay? Impmon could still come back after her." Dai reminded.

"She can stay with me, Daimon." Guilmon suggested.

"I'm not a digimon just because I smell like one." Dai said while Takato sighed.

Lunamon was blushing bashfully at everyone around her.

"Thank you all for your kindness. I don't know how I can ever repay you." she said with a bow.

The group then all went off to where Guilmon was living, Lunamon cuddling into her protector's arms as she looked around at her new friends.

(Elsewhere…)

Izzy was at his computer trying to pick up on the child of Miracles' signal, but he just couldn't pinpoint it in the human world or the Digital World which confused him and annoyed him.

"Man, how hard can it be to find her? I wish we had some clue as to where she could be." He said.

Tentomon looked up at him seeing the dark circles under his eyes.

"Izzy, you've been working very hard. I suggest you take a break and get something to eat as well as sleep." He said.

"I wish I could, but knowing that Dai has disappeared without a single trace makes it hard to even think about taking a break. Not only that, but I'm worried about what'll happen to Veemon if we don't find her." Izzy said.

"What do you mean?" Tentomon asked.

"Without Dai around, Veemon could spiral off into a depressive state and it could slowly make him sick and then he could fade away into nothing." The redhead responded.

"Which brings up the question, why did the light reject Veemon and only took Dai? It's not like she's dead. Veemon wouldn't be here with us right now if she was." Tentomon said.

"That's true, but still…" Izzy trailed off.

Veemon had been staying with Ken and Wormmon, the two having to force feed the dragon since he was still worried sick about his partner, but being around them helped him a bit.

There had to be a reason for Dai getting kidnapped like that and not being able to save her, but things just weren't adding up at all.

"If you're having so much trouble then why not ask Gennai?" Tentomon asked making the child of Knowledge gasp and look at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Gennai usually has the answer for everything that goes on. He must know what happened to Dai, so why not ask him what happened?" Tentomon asked.

Smiling at this, Izzy nodded as he stood up from his seat.

"That's a great idea, Tento. I don't know why I didn't think of it before." He said.

"I'm always happy to help." The lady bug said.

With that said, the duo of Knowledge then got up to take a short break and then would get in contact with Gennai to locate the missing female leader.

To be continued…


	3. Fading Dreams

Takato and Dai got ready for her first day at school that she was starting, both having their school bags with their supplies ready.

"Come on, we need to hurry so we can see Guilmon and Lunamon." Takato said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her down the stairs with him.

"All right, take it easy, dude." Dai said.

They both ran down into the bakery part of the house and then went for the door.

"No need to make breakfast!" Takato called.

"We own bakery, that's all we make." Mie called.

The two goggle heads made it to the cave and saw Guilmon appear from behind the metal bars with Lunamon on his head.

"Morning, Guilmon." Takato greeted.

"Hey, Lunamon." Dai smiled.

"Morning. Guess what. Last night while I was sleeping, it felt like I disappeared and went someplace else." Guilmon said confusing the other three.

"You didn't break out again did you?" Takato asked.

"No, he was here all night. I made sure of it." Lunamon said as she jumped into Dai's arms.

The group all then turned and started walking off down the path to the park and then on the sidewalk to get to school as Guilmon explained things further to them.

"Oh, I get it. That was a dream." Takato said.

"A dream? Like when I think of snacks?" Guilmon asked making Dai and Takato chuckle.

The cute dinosaur really reminded the mahogany haired girl of her precious dragon.

"No, it's like going into your own world inside your head." The Red Tamer explained.

"Do you and Daimon dream?" Guilmon asked.

"Everyone does." Takato said.

"Are your dream worlds as boring as mine? All white and bright and empty?" Guilmon asked.

"No, my dreams are full of stuff, that's where I first thought of you, Guilmon." Takato said.

"I must have the most boring one ever. Can I paint my dream world blue?" Guilmon asked making them all laugh.

"What do you dream of, Dai?" Lunamon asked.

"A lot of things. Veemon and I dream of fun and games all the time and living in a world where digimon and humans live peacefully." Dai responded.

"That sounds lovely. I would dream of everyone getting along and there be no wars or violence." Lunamon smiled.

"It's weird, though. I never heard anyone talk about a digimon dreaming." Takato smiled as he looked at the two digimon.

They then walked by a building, Takato gasping in horror as he saw that part of the trio looked to be fading away into static but Dai, Lunamon and Guilmon didn't even seem to notice what was happening to them.

"Why's your face all funny?" Guilmon asked.

"Your legs and your bodies…" Takato gasped.

He then grabbed Guilmon's paw and Dai's hand, pulling the trio away from the fence where the building was, the three turning back to normal.

"What was that about?" Dai asked.

"What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" Guilmon asked.

"No, but something really weird is going on here." Takato said as he stared up at the building while the digimon and girl looked up at it too.

Shaking her head, Dai just continued on her way to the school.

"Let's go. You can tell us what happened later. I don't need a bad reputation at this school too." She said.

(Later on…)

At the school, the female teacher greeted Dai and asked her to wait outside as she spoke to the class.

"All right, settle down. Now, we have a new student today. Be nice to her because she used to be home schooled." Miss Asaji said.

Around the room, the students all whispered curiously to each other about this new student.

The sliding door then opened making half of the class gasp in amazement since they were Digimon fans.

"Whoa, she looks like…"

"I know."

"No way, she's cuter."

"This is Daisuke Motomiya, please treat her with respect. I know it may be hard, but please try." Miss Asaji said.

"Why don't you tell the class about yourself?" she asked.

"OK, well, I'm Daisuke Motomiya, but call me Dai and yeah, I know it's freaky coincidence that I look and have the same name as her, but try not to label me as some copycat because I had this look way before her and if you say otherwise or mess with me, I'll just mess you up." She said with a cheerful smile.

Some of the students could have sworn a cold breeze blew around the room at the obvious threat.

"Good, now go sit down next to Jeri Katou. Jeri, if you please?" Miss Asaji asked.

An auburn haired girl with hazel eyes and a yellow dog puppet looked up and smiled as she raised the puppet up.

"Arf! Arf! Over here, Dai. Come sit right here." She said in a fake gruff voice.

Her eye twitch at that, but Dai just shrugged it off and walked over to Jeri and sat down beside her, the other girl smiling kindly at her.

"Welcome to our school. If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask." Jeri said in her normal voice.

"Thanks." Dai grinned.

"OK, back to work, people. We do have a test today." Miss Asaji said.

The class all moaned, a brunette boy with wild hair and Dai being the loudest of them all.

"No worries, Daisuke. You can sit this one out and just read from the text books on what we have been learning so far." Miss Asaji said.

"Oh, that's not fair!" the brunette whined loudly.

"Quiet, Kazu." Miss Asaji scolded.

She then grabbed a text book and handed it over to the tanned girl who accepted the book and opened it up to the chapter they were on in history, which was a subject that she actually liked in school.

Later on in the day after the quiz, Miss Asaji talked about tunnels below the park, but she said that she felt like it was a useless topic to teach, but for some reason it had caught Takato's attention.

After the day ended, Takato grabbed Dai and dragged her away from the school to go see the digimon before his friends Kenta and Kazu got to her since they were Digimon Maniacs.

"Poor Guilmon and Lunamon. They must be bored out of their minds." Takato said.

When they got to the cave, they found Calumon, the little white digimon, was in there with the two digimon as all three laughed.

"I don't think they're bored." Dai sang teasingly.

"Hey, Takato and Dai's home!" Guilmon said as the three digimon smiled at the two humans.

"So, you guys staying out of trouble?" Takato asked.

"Nope." Calumon chirped making Dai laugh.

"Calumon, just where do you hang out when you're not here? You must have a home, right" Takato asked.

He went to touch the little guy, but Calumon giggled as he jumped back.

"I can go anywhere I want in the whole wide world, so I don't need to have a home silly." Calumon said.

"Oh, I love this guy." Dai sighed as she tickled him and he giggled loudly.

"Aren't you lonely?" Takato asked with a frown.

"What do ya mean 'lonely'?" Calumon asked as he let Dai hold him.

"Like when you're by yourself making pictures of all kinds of cool monsters and stuff, but there's no one around to look at your drawings with you." Takato said.

Calumon looked down thoughtfully at those words.

"Um, nope. Never felt like that. Seems kind of silly." Calumon giggled as he hopped pout of Dai's arms and bounced away.

"Hey, you know, it is silly." Guilmon said making Dai laugh at the look on Takato's face.

Getting up, the group walked off down the sidewalk, people unaffected by the dinosaur since they thought it was a Halloween costume some kid was wearing.

"Maybe Calumon's right about not needing a partner." Guilmon said as people stared in awe.

"Um, Guilmon do you want to leave me?" Takato asked.

"No, do you want me to leave?" Guilmon asked.

"Sometimes Guilmon you can be very confusing." Takato frowned.

They made it to a fancy looking school where three little girls wearing uniforms came out and spotted the dinosaur, running over to him and started to pet him and also tried to grab at Lunamon, but she just hid deeper into Dai's arms.

"Hey, don't be so grabby. Takatomon! Daimon!" Guilmon whined.

"Let's see. He's got these, um, huge ears?" Takato asked another girl.

"Uh huh. There." She said pointing off.

Nodding, he grabbed Guilmon and Dai, dragging them off away to go down a street where many rows of houses were.

"This must be where Calumon has been, so keep your eyes peeled." Takato said.

Guilmon then looked to the side while Lunamon shivered in fright, the dinosaur running down a walk way.

"Guilmon, what's wrong?" Takato cried as he and Dai ran after him.

"Now what?" Dai asked.

"Why do I always end up chasing him?" Takato panted.

The dinosaur was making many turns; Takato almost lost him and Dai who was keeping up easily while Lunamon held onto the goggles around the girl's neck.

Guilmon finally stopped as he looked down an street that was a dead end with a small growl as the humans and rabbit looked down to see a certain fox.

"Renamon." Takato gasped.

"Who were you expecting, boys and girls? Your mommies?" she asked.

"Very funny." Takato frowned.

"I don't think I have a mommy, do I? Wait, Takato's my mommy!" Guilmon said.

Snorting at that, Dai held her hand over her mouth to stop her laughter while Takato looked exasperated at his dinosaur.

"Ah, geez. Guilmon, don't call me that." He said.

"Why not? You'd make a better mother than a Tamer with the way you baby your digimon." Renamon said.

"Hey!" Takato said.

"You do baby him." Dai said.

"It's true; you have a tendency to do that." Lunamon nodded.

"So are we going to fight or are we going to flap our gums all day?" Renamon asked.

"Why do you wanna pound on Guilmon all the time, huh? It doesn't make any sense." Takato said.

"It would if you weren't such a coward." Someone said making them turn to see Rika standing behind them.

"Rika." Takato gasped.

"Let me guess, you force her to fight because you've got nothing better. Digimon aren't partnered to humans so they can force them to fight." Dai said.

"Maybe not in your world, but in ours, we do. You're just lucky your little blue dragon isn't here or else he would be forced to fight too." Rika said.

"Well, if you like fighting so much, then why don't you and I fight right now. Me and you, not the digimon, or are you too scared to get down and dirty to prove how tough you are?" Dai asked.

Both girls were glaring at each other while the digimon and boy were watching them, wondering if they would get into a fight.

(Elsewhere…)

Gennai was sitting in the Yagami living room with the Digidestinds gathered since he was called to help them locate their missing member.

"Is there any way you can help?" Kari asked.

"Well, I can't bring her back, but I do know where she is." Gennai said.

"What? Why can't you bring her back?" Tai demanded as he looked close to hitting someone, but Matt and Agumon were holding him back.

"Because Miracles is needed to tame the Hazard." Gennai said.

Everyone looked clueless at this, looking around the room to see if anyone understood what he meant.

"Is this a prophecy?" Ken asked.

"You can say that. Dai has been transported to a different dimension where there are different rules regarding digimon and their humans. Since she has the power of Miracles, it can calm down the power of Hazard that another child has." Gennai explained.

"Can we see her?" Veemon asked.

All eyes were on him as he looked so sad and was begging with his eyes.

Sighing, Gennai waved his hand and a circular mirror levitated in the air, showing off Dai sitting at an old Edo styled home with a red haired girl and brunette boy wearing goggles while three different digimon were around them.

"At least she's safe." Yolei said.

Gennai shushed her and everyone listened in on what was going on.

(Back with Dai…)

After the girls decided to not fight, they all went back to Rika's home to talk.

"I admit that I saw you in a dream a while back, but it's been bugging because I don't know what it means. But don't get the wrong idea. I'm not following you around because of that. I just had some questions about digimon, OK?" Takato asked trying to relax her.

"All right kid, don't get your underwear all bunched up." Rika said.

"I'm not a kid, we're the same age." Takato said annoyed.

"I'm calling you kid because you don't know anything about anything. You're talking about seeing me in a dream. Do you know how weird that is?" Rika asked.

"I'm sorry, I just thought…well, that maybe we could work together." He said.

"We can't." she said.

"Rika? You home?" someone called.

Renamon grabbed Guilmon and pulled him behind the house so he wasn't seen while Lunamon just froze, making her look like a doll.

A woman opened up the sliding paper doors and she looked to be in her fifties and had a kind smile on her face.

"Hi! Sorry, I'm not used to Rika bringing friends home. What's your name?" she asked.

"Takato."

"Dai."

"They're not going to be here long." Rika said.

"Why don't I make snacks for the three of you? it'll only take a second to pop some cookies in the oven. How would you like that, Takato, Dai?" The woman asked.

"Thanks." Takato and Dai chirped.

"No thanks Grandma, they're not staying." Rika said.

"Well, goodbye. Hope you come and see us again." The woman said.

"Sure." Takato said.

"You're not." Rika whispered to him.

"Bye!" Dai called as the woman closed the door.

"Let go!"

Turning, they saw Guilmon throw himself down onto the ground while Renamon stepped out calmly.

"Um, so, listen. What I wanted to ask you is whether or not digimon turn back into data. I mean, do they ever just disappear and go back to their own world?" Takato asked.

Dai and Lunamon gave him curious looks as to why he would ask.

He didn't want to tell them what he had seen happen to Guilmon and Lunamon earlier that day and he sure as heck didn't want to tell Dai that he had seen her start to fade away as if she were only data.

"Of course." Rika said.

"Not like when you defeated Vilemon, but just like for no good reason?" Takato asked.

"Digimon are just data anyway, so probably." Rika said.

This wasn't what he wanted to hear at all as he grew sad.

"Digimon aren't just data. I mean, sure, they are, but they are alive and have feelings. I just don't get why you can't understand that." Dai frowned.

Rika kept silent as she looked off to where Renamon was standing.

"Doesn't that make you sad at all?" Takato asked.

She kept silent.

Time came for them to leave, Renamon roughly showing Guilmon to the exit.

"Stop pushing!" he whined.

"Move faster." Was her response.

"Well, thanks Rika. It's not every day you get to meet your dream girl. Sorry, I just couldn't resist." Takato joked making Dai and Lunamon giggle while Rika groaned.

"Bye." Takato said.

"Renamon, bye bye!" Guilmon waved while she looked off to the side with a humph.

"See ya around." Dai said.

"Thank you for having us." Lunamon said.

The group of four then started to leave for home.

"Hey!" Rika called making them stop and look at her.

"Yeah?" Takato asked.

"You mention that dream again and I'll send ya to dream land for good!" she said with a kick, then walked back into her house.

"Man, she can't take a joke." Takato frowned.

"What do ya know? A female goggle head and now a female lone wolf. This'll be good." Dai scoffed.

They started walking again, going down the street where that building was while it was dark outside, the street lamps starting to come to life.

"That Rika's a barrel of laughs, huh?" Takato asked.

"What about Renamon? Her idea of a joke is to punch me in the funny bone." Guilmon said making Takato and Dai chuckle.

"Man, I was hoping that Rika would have more answers for me, something that would make this problem go away." Takato sighed sadly.

Lunamon, Dai and Guilmon gave him curious glances.

"I've always loved digimon and I've always thought it would be cool to have a real one of my very own and then like magic you appeared and everything was great, especially when Dai showed up soon after, but now I'm not even sure if any of you are going to be able to stay with me. I guess I thought if I could learn more about digimon, I could be able to stop whatever was trying to erase you three. I'm scared." Takato said.

"You know what? Calumon told me that being scared is pointless. It's kind of like trying to ice skate with sausages." Guilmon said.

Laughing, Dai gave Takato a hug from behind making him stop walking and look back at her.

"Stop worry about it. I'm sure we'll figure whatever happened out later. Let's just get home so we can eat." She said with a smile.

He couldn't help but smile at her as he was coming to view her as a sister now that she was acting more like herself.

"I guess you guys are right, but I just want to spend as much time with all of you as possible, you know?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Guilmon said while Takato giggled softly with Dai and Lunamon.

"Hey, let's do something really fun tomorrow. We can play tag until we drop or eat until we can't move." Guilmon said.

Just then, he walked in front of that building and he started to fade away yet again.

"It's happening again! Guilmon!" Takato yelled.

Guilmon turned to him while Dai held her hand out in front of the building, her eyes going wide as she saw her hand starting to fade away as if she was being pulled somewhere.

She pulled her hand away quickly before she was taken away by some force.

"I feel weird. I must be dreaming again, right?" Guilmon asked.

"Guilmon!" Takato said worried.

"I feel like I'm fading." Guilmon said.

"No." Takato said.

"Then move, Guilmon!" Dai yelled.

"What is this? It's like this building is creating an energy that's trying to erase us." Lunamon said.

"I'm going away." Guilmon said.

"No! Guilmon, please hold on!" Takato cried as he wrapped his arms around his partner.

"I just got used to having you around. I can't imagine life without you anymore. You can't go!" Takato cried.

"I'll do my best to stay here." Guilmon said.

He then faded started to fade away, but Dai grabbed him and started to pull him away from the building while the effects were happening to her and Lunamon.

"Don't you give up! I'm not letting you leave Takato because you guys belong together. I may have let some force take me away from Veemon, but that's not happening to you guys!" she yelled.

Her D-3 then beeped loudly as it gave off a bright glow of various rainbow colors, the mark of Miracles appearing on her forehead.

The lights grew brighter and zapped out whatever was trying to delete them and saved them, making Guilmon and Dai return to normal.

Takato looked at them in awe to see that they were safe, then at the D-3 as the lights died down.

"It…it saved you. Oh, Guilmon!" Takato cried as he hugged his dinosaur tighter.

Sighing, Dai fell back onto her bottom feeling a bit drained as if it was her energy that was used to save them.

"Dai, thank goodness. I was worried." Lunamon said as she jumped into the girl's chest, tears falling from her face.

Dai smiled as she hugged the bunny, then looked over at the building with a glare.

"I don't know what was going on, but something's not right here. When I figure it out, someone is gonna pay for messing with things they don't understand." She said.

Takato then turned back to Dai and hugged her next, sobbing into her chest as she patted his back and Lunamon hopped over to Guilmon, both watching the humans.

(Elsewhere…)

The Digidestinds stared into the mirror at Dai as she then stood up with the red eyed boy, smiling at him as she poked his ribs to get a laugh out of him and then they walked off.

"That was strange. Just what is going there?" Izzy asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." Gennai said.

Tai was glaring at the goggle head who seemed a bit too friendly with his girlfriend.

He knew she wouldn't cheat on him, but it didn't mean he couldn't be defensive when some other guy clung to her like that.

Veemon was smiling now as he watched his partner talking to her new friends, leaving the bunny and dinosaur in a cave in the park and then walked off to return to where she was staying.

"Do we get to see of what will happen?" Sora asked.

"I can't return here every day to show you what happens. You'll have to wait until she does her job and comes back home." Gennai said.

"But who knows how long that'll take." TK interjected,

"Yeah, she could be gone for a year for all we know." Patamon said.

"I suppose we'll just have to deal with it." Hawkmon sighed.

"Yeah, besides, we all know she's safe and has some great friends. We'll see her again someday. I know we will." Vemeon smiled.

To be continued…


	4. Dai becomes a Tamer

The sun was shining outside while the sky was a perfect blue with fluffy clouds decorating it in various shapes and how was Dai spending her day?

Cooped up in the class room with the teacher and all the other kids.

The bell finally rang for lunch, so Dai pulled out her bento box from her school bag while Takato walked over to her desk to talk to her along with Kazu and Kenta.

"Hey, Dai, are you a Digimon fan too?" Kenta asked.

This green haired, glasses wearing boy was a tolerable person as long as he was kept away from the crazy brunette who was a bad influence on him.

"Yeah, totally. I love Digimon." Dai smiled.

Except for the fact that everyone made fun of her on the TV show which still bothered her about this.

It wasn't her fault that she had a few problems with her behaviour and the stupid show never dove into the fact that one of the Digidestinds could have disabilities or were abused or anything along those lines, so it leaves the audience just to judge the characters too harshly.

"Cool, do you play the card game?" Kazu asked as he sat down.

"No, I never tried it before. I stink at card games anyway." Dai said.

"Ah ha, then let's play!" Kazu said as he pulled out a deck of cards.

"Ah, guys. Come on, can't we just eat now?" Takato asked.

Kazu pouted at this as Dai was already eating her lunch, using her chop sticks to place her rice, shrimp and cherry tomatoes in her mouth with a content smile.  
"We can always play after school." Kenta suggested.

"Yeah, I guess. So, Dai, tell us, are you dating anyone?" Kazu asked.

Jeri overheard this and came over with two other girls.

"Yeah, tell us." She said.

Dai looked at the crowd gathering around her and blushed at the expectant looks everyone was giving her.

"Um, yeah, I do." She said.

The girls shrieked and giggled while Kazu gave a cheeky grin and nudged her side which made her frown and elbow him in the ribs, making him fall to the floor.

"What's his name?" Jeri asked.

"When did you two meet?" a black haired girl with brown eyes asked.

"Tell us, is he cute?" a blonde girl with gray eyes asked.

Takato chuckled as he saw Dai blushing from all of the attention she was getting and wondered why she seemed so much more different than she did on TV.

Maybe she matured, but the show didn't bother to show this and focused on just skipping to after the battle to epilogue 25 years later.

He had to wonder how her getting dragged to the real world would affect the show, would it be changed into a different series or what would happen?

"Well, he and I met when I was only four years old." Dai said drawing Takato's attention.

After all, this was an answer as to how the Kamiyas met Dai or even knew each other when everyone just assumed they knew each other from soccer club.

"My family had just moved from Okinawa and I was shy looking around the school for kids who wanted to play with me. This one girl teased me and pushed me down onto the ground, scraping my knee up, so I went to the nurse and there I saw a girl on the bed coughing while her brother was with her. They both saw me, the girl looking worried when she saw how bad my knee was, so she asked her brother to help me clean it up since the nurse was out calling her parents to come get her. After, we just became friends and I got a crush on her brother, so I asked him out and he agreed." Dai said.

Closing her eyes, she could still see the meeting clearly in her mind as she limped into the office, trying not to cry from the blood flowing down her leg and getting onto the skirt of her blue dress that would upset her mother and then seeing the two other kids inside, shying away from them at first and tried to make a run for it, but Tai had scooped her up and set her down beside Kari, grabbing some paper towels and then wet them so that he could clean up the wound.

Opening her eyes, she saw that the three girls looked to be in awe of the tale she had told them.

"Wow, you asked him out? That's so brave. I don't know if I could do that." The blonde said.

"Some guys like a girl who takes charge." Kazu said leaning back with his arms behind his head.

"How would you know? You've never dated a girl before." Kenta stated making Kazu glare at him and then put him in a headlock, the two yelling at each other.

Later on, school had ended so Dai was walking with Henry, Takato and Terriermon to the park to see Lunamon and Guilmon.

"Hey, Guilmon. Did you behave today?" Takato asked.

"Yeah. What are we going to do for fun?" Guilmon asked.

Lunamon then hopped over to Dai and waited for the girl to pick her up and this did happen, it was almost instinct for the two females for this to happen.

"I'm not sure." Takato said.

"How about rock, paper, scissors again?" Terriermon asked with a grin making the dinosaur whine as he rubbed against Dai's leg.

"Daimon, don't make me play that game." He begged.

"OK, how about we play tag?" she suggested.

"Tag? How do you play that?" Lunamon asked.

"Well, you see, one person is chosen to chase everyone around and they have to touch another person so that has to become the new It and then they have to chase another person to tag." Henry explained.

At Guilmon and Lunamon's confused looks, the Chinese boy sighed.

"OK, how about this? Say I'm it. I have to chase you guys because of this. Now, if I were to touch or tag Dai," he said as he touched the girl on the shoulder.

"I'm free and she becomes the tagger now and has to chase us. That make more sense?" he asked.

"Oh, yes it does." Lunamon nodded.

"Let's play!" Guilmon cheered.

"All right and in 1, 2, 3…not it!" Dai yelled.

"Not it!" Takato and Lunamon yelled.

"Not it!" Henry and Terriermon yelled.

"Not…oh." Guilmon pouted.

"Guilmon's it!" everyone laughed.

They then separated and ran off into the wooded area of the park, everyone having fun at playing such a childish game.

Lunamon was soon chosen as the tagger after being tackled by Terriermon when it was his turn, so when she spotted Dai, she ran after the girl who was going at a slower pace than she was used to so that Lunamon could keep up, but still not touch her.

Suddenly, Lunamon stopped giggling and running as her ears twitched when she sensed something, Dai turning back to her.

"Lunamon, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I think a Digital Field might have opened up nearby." Lunamon said.

Dai walked over to the bunny, then gasped when she heard the bushes around her rustle and Lunamon started to shake in fear.

(Elsewhere…)

Tai had been taking care of Veemon since the last meeting, the dragon and Agumon spending a lot of time together as they talked over the new digimon they had seen.

The three were in Tai's room just having a snack when Gennai suddenly appeared on the computer screen.

"Hello boys." He greeted.

"Huh? Gennai, what are you doing?" Tai asked as he, veemon and Agumon walked over to the computer.

"There's something that's going to happen to Dai that I think you should all see." Gennai said.

"Huh? But you said before you weren't going to show us everything that happens to her." Agumon pointed out as he felt confused.

"Yes, but this is a unique situation. Just watch this and try not to worry." Gennai said.

"Why don't I like what he said?" Veemon asked.

They watched as the image of the young man faded away to reveal that Dai was in the middle of the woods with the pink bunny who was shaking in fear as the two females glanced around.

"I don't understand? What's going to happen?" Tai asked.

(In the Tamers World…)

As they looked around the woods, Dai caught a flash of something in the trees and glared.

"Whoever you are, come on out. This lurking in the shadows bit is boring." She called.

Someone gave a deep chuckle from the shadows making Lunamon whimper while Dai tensed as she waited for the attack.

"You're brave for a human. I can also sense power coming from you." the voice said.

"Tell me, is that Lunamon your partner?" they asked.

"No, she's not. Why?" Dai asked.

Out of the greenery stepped a large purple wolf that had red markings on its tail and sharp blades on his paws and bat wings around his neck and two more covering his eyes from sight.

"Then it means you are ripe for the picking." He said.

"Who are you?" Dai asked.

"Forgive me. I am Sangloupmon. I'm a very rare digimon that has existed for many years, but I could still grow more powerful. With your help." He said.

"My help?" Dai asked.

Renamon, Rika, Takato, Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon then ran into the opening to see the new digimon.

"What is that thing?" Takato asked.

"Would I help you?" Dai asked confusing the group who just appeared.

"So that I can digivolve further. I've been stuck in this form for years and I need to get stronger. I craze it. I've been told that a human can help a digimon grow stronger, so I decided to test that theory by coming here." Sangloupmon explained.

"What does that have to do with Dai?" Terriermon asked, but Henry shushed him.

"What brings you here then?" Takato asked.

"Simple, I've been sensing for the strongest human and have found her." Sangloupmon said.

"Oh, please. Like I would ever be partners with an old fur ball. Renamon, show him how we do things." Rika said.

Renamon then charged off at Sangloupmon, but she was tackled down by the wolf, getting pinned down under him with ease.

"I didn't mean you. True, you are strong, but not what I want." Sangloupmon snarled.

Rika looked stunned by the strength of the wolf.

"So that means he's after Dai." Henry said.

Sangloupmon got off of Renamon and sunk his fangs into her shoulder making her cry out as he threw her off into a tree, then turned to Dai who glared at him.

"Such courage and power. It's delicious. Become my partner and we will be unstoppable." He said.

"You can forget that! I already have a partner and his name is Veemon and I'm not trading down for you." Dai said.

Growling, Sangloupmon went to pounce on her, but Lunamon jumped in and used her Lop-Ear Ripple which sent out all of these bubbles that swarmed around the wolf and trapped him.

"Don't touch her!" she said.

"What happened to not liking violence?" Terriermon asked.

"I may be a lady who doesn't like conflict, but I will not let anyone hurt my friends. Stand back, Dai. It's my turn to protect you." Lunamon said.

The wolf growled as he used his Sticker Blade, sending out many tiny blades and destroyed all of the bubbles while the others all ducked down to avoid being hit by the attack.

"You think you can defeat me? What a laugh, but if it's a battle to prove who is right for the position of her Tamer. May the best mon win." Sangloupmon said.

Lunamon then jumped at him and used her Lunar Claw, her claws extending as they were filled with the power of darkness and slashed at him while Sangloupmon jumped away and sent out his Sticker Blade again and hit her, making her cry out in pain.

"Luna!" Dai yelled in worry.

"See? This is what I meant. She is weak, but you deserve someone strong. You deserve me." Sangloupmon said.

Her eyes were on Lunamon as she forced herself to stand back up, determination on her face as she glared over Sangloupmon.

Lunamon's forehead antenna then seemed to glow as she then called out her Tear Shot which was a ball of water, hitting the wolf in the head and he turned to her with a snarl.

"Back down. You've already lost." He said.

He then tackled her sending her back while everyone gasped in shock at the cruelty towards the innocent bunny.

"Someone do something!" Takato said.

"I'll get her." Guilmon said.

He went to go help, but was hit by Sangloupmon's Sticker Blade.

"Stay out of this fight." He warned.

As he turned back to Lunamon, he was surprised to see Dai was holding the unconscious bunny in her arms who looked to be close to bursting into data, but was fighting it.

"Luna, wake up. Please." She said.

"Put that pathetic creature down. She is a waste of space. You deserve someone strong." He said.

"I don't care what you say!" Dai yelled as tears started building in her eyes from the abuse her friend had taken.

"Veemon is my partner and if anyone were to take his place while I'm in this messed up world, it would be Lunamon!" she said.

A tear fell to the ground and then glowed as it grew, everyone staring at it in awe as the light faded away to reveal a teal colored D-Power with a white strap, white ring around the screen and white tear drop shaped buttons.

"She has a D-Power." Henry gasped.

"But what…how?" Rika asked.

"Her feelings for Lunamon must have created it." Renamon said.

Dai picked up the D-Power and looked it over while Sangloupmon snarled, baring his long fangs at her.

"If you won't tame me, then I'll collect your data to make me stronger!" he said.

With a growl that filled the air, he charged at Dai making everyone cry out in worry while Lunamon woke up and the D-Power glowed.

"_Digivolution."_

Teal light surrounded Lunamon as she began to transform.

"Lunamon digivolve to…"

Data was torn away from her, then replaced with different particles that made her grown and changed her appearance.

"LEKISMON!"

Everyone stared at the new Champion as she stood before them all, Sangloupmon pausing in his change to see the new digimon.

"Who is that?" Guilmon asked.

Rika pulled out her white D-Power with the blue ring, strap and buttons as an image of the new Champion appeared.

"Lekismon, Beast Man type digimon, Champion level. Her powers are Tear Arrow, Moon Night Bomb and Moon Night Kick. She's strongest at night when the moon is out, but it still strong for a bunny." She said.

"You digivolved? Don't think this changes anything." Sangloupmon growled.

"Hmph. Sangloupmon, you obviously know nothing of women. We may look beautiful, but get us mad…" Lekismon trialed off.

She then disappeared making the wolf look around for her, trying to sniff her out.

"You'll regret it." her voice said.

Looking up, she jumped down on him with her Moon Night Kick, getting him hard in the head that he flew into a bush.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Dai smiled as she stood up with her new digivice in her hand.

"She's good." Guilmon said as everyone smiled.

Sangloupmon went to fade into Lekismon's shadow, but she jumped away from him and then fired off her Moon Night Bomb which was froth that she threw from her hands, making him fall to sleep.

"Time for a good night kiss." She said.

Reaching behind her back, she pulled out a beautiful arrow made of ice and then fired it at the wolf, hitting him directly and he exploded into data which she absorbed into herself.

Releasing a breath, she turned over to her new Tamer and walked over to her.

"I remember now. That figure in the gold light…it was you. I was called here to be your new partner." She smiled.

"Nice to know. Not sure how Veemon's gonna feel about sharing my attention with another digimon, though." Dai joked.

"This is great. Dai's one of us now!" Takato cheered as he and Guilmon ran over to the two females.

Henry shook his head in amusement as he then looked over to Rika.

"How do you feel about the competition?" he asked.

Lavender eyes were as cold as ice as Rika faced him, but she then turned up her nose as she walked off, Renamon following.

"Guess she doesn't like it." Terriermon sang.

The Green duo then walked over to join the Red and Teal duos.

"Can we get back to playing?" Guilmon asked.

"Of course. Maybe some playing will help me turn back to normal." Lekismon said.

"Who was it last time?" Terriermon asked.

"Me, so…Dai's it!" Lekismon said as he tagged her Tamer and then everyone scattered.

"Yeah, you better run!" Dai called as she chased after Takato and tackled him to the ground since he wasn't very fast.

(Elsewhere…)

After the Tamers and digimon started playing, the screen faded back into the face of Gennai who was smiling.

"Well, what did you think?" he asked.

"Wow, so now Dai has another digimon? I wonder how things will turn out when she has to come back home?" Agumon asked.

"Maybe Lunamon will come back with her." Tai suggested.

Veemon had a blush on his face from watching the bunny as she helped protect his partner-their partner-and found that he could get used to having to share Dai with another digimon.

"I hope so, it wouldn't be right to keep her away. I don't want Lunamon to be as sad as I was when Dai was taken away." Veemon said.

Gennai chuckled at this.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, boys." He said.

"Bye." The digimon said.

"Thanks, Gennai." Tai said.

The screen then went black as Tai went to go use the phone to tell the others what had happened.

He was relieved that Dai now had a digimon with her to protect her and prayed she kept Lunamon with her at all times instead of living in that cave with the dinosaur.

Kari was in the living room watching TV while Gatomon was drinking some milk from a glass through a straw, both turning to Tai when he walked out of his room.

"What's going on, Tai?" Kari asked.

"Gennai just showed us some more stuff on Dai. I'm calling Izzy." Tai said.

The duo of Light looked surprised at that while the child of Courage grabbed the phone and started to dial the redheaded male's number.

To be continued…


	5. A Question of Trust

"OK, let's see…" Takato mused.

He was sitting at his desk trying to work on some new forms for Guilmon while Dai was sitting on her futon spinning a soccer ball on her finger since she was bored out of her mind.

Even though Lunamon was now her partner, the bunny decided to stay with Guilmon to keep him some company so he wouldn't be lonely and stay out of trouble.

"I'll just add a bunch of spikes down his back and I'll put a few stripes below them. Nah, that's just dumb. Now I can't lie on his back. Well, he'd still look cool. Now, what do I call him? Uh, Guilimon? Goli…Growl! Growlimon. Growlmon! Of course. Growlmon, that sounds cool, right?" Takato asked the girl.

Dai looked over at him and thought the name over, then nodded at this.

"Yeah, Growlmon sounds cool." She said.

"Right, now, what're his attacks? Takato asked as he started to work more on the drawing and writing down notes of the attacks.

Smiling at his enthusiasm, Dai walked over and looked at the drawing of a larger version of Guilmon who was blasting flames from his mouth and had these large spikes on his back.

"Ye-ouch, you sure ya want him to look like that?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. Why, is there a problem?" he asked.

"Maybe we should change some things up. Like no spikes on the back. I hated the spikes Raidramon had, those things are more dangerous than you know." Dai said.

"OK, but what if I moved them. Like if I put them here on his arms and one on each side?" Takato asked.

"Oh, and horns on his head!" he said getting more into it.

(The next day…)

"Listen up class; there have been numerous reports of a child playing in Shinjuku Park after dark." Asaji said.

The class all exclaimed in surprise and confusion at the news.

"I don't think I need to remind you of this, but just in case I do, no wandering around after dark, OK?" the woman asked.

"OK!" everyone cheered as they lifted up their right hands in promise.

During free period, everyone broke off into their own groups to talk, Kazu and Kenta talking with a blonde boy and brunette.

"Guess what I heard. Get this, guys. There's some kind of pint sized pyromaniac loose in the park. Wish I'd thought of that." Kazu said.

"Yeah, me too." Blondie said.

"How do we know you didn't, Kazu?" Kenta asked.

Takato and Dai were sitting together as they listened in on the boys talking, the goggle girl having some suspicions on who the pyromaniac could be while the goggle boy looked worried about something.

Takato then looked over as he saw Jeri walking into the room.

"So, do you wanna know what I heard?" one of Jeri's friends, a blonde girl with her hair in pigtails, asked.

"This'll really make you mad." She said.

"Really? Tell me." a purple hair girl said.

"Some kid is going around picking on couples in the park while they're kissing. Can you believe it?" the blonde said.

The girls all murmured sadly and in outrage about this.

"This screams digimon." Dai whispered.

Who else would cause trouble like that?

"It's a boy." One of the girls said.

"Yeah, it's a boy all right. Confess." The blonde said as the group of four all glared at Kazu's group while Jeri walked off.

"Don't look at me." Kazu said as he stood up feeling insulted.

"Confess to what? We haven't done anything, girls never play fair." Kenta said.

Jeri then walked over to the goggle duo with a smile.

"No one thinks it was you. Don't worry, Takato." She assured and then sat down in her seat.

Takato blushed as he then looked down at the drawing he made last night, thoughts revolving around his dinosaur.

"You don't think he did it, do you? Lunamon would keep him out of trouble and besides, Guilmon's too sweet." Dai said.

"I, uh…Yeah, you're right. It can't be Guilmon." Takato said smiling at the girl.

Deep down, he was still worried over this subject.

Later after class, they met up with Henry outside and talked to him about this subject.

"You think it was Guilmon?" Henry asked.

"I don't know, Takato. He doesn't look like a kid to me." he said.

"Hey, that's right. Can you see him with a backpack?" Takato smiled.

The three then imagined the adorable red dinosaur wearing a backpack and laughed at the thought.

Suddenly, Terriermon poked his head out from the tree they were standing under, cutting off their laughter as they looked up at the upside down bunny.

"Wise up, guys. They just think it's a kid because it's too small to be an adult." He said.

"Did I ask you? I didn't think so. Anyway, I heard the principal telling the teachers they have to start patrolling the park tonight." Henry said making Takato and Dai both gasp in worry.

"But that's horrible! They're gonna catch Guilmon and Lunamon this time for sure." Takato said.

"Oh, this is not gonna end well. What are we gonna do?" Dai asked as she pulled at her hair.

When night came, the goggle duo went off to the park to have the digimon tackle them in hugs and then Guilmon showed them the hole he had dug and was soon burying the bread and carrots that the Tamers had brought the two digimon.

"Why are you burying your dinner?" Takato asked.

"Because then I get to dig it up later and eat it." Guilmon said making his partner chuckle.

"I had to ask. Watson is not your middle name." Takato said.

"Nope, don't have a middle name." Guilmon said.

"Dai…" Lunamon whispered.

"What's up Lunamon?" Dai asked.

Takato was speaking with Guilmon while Lunamon pulled her partner to the side to speak with her.

"Impmon came here last night and tried to make Guilmon and I break out and join him on his 'fun' whatever that is." She said.

"What? I swear, when I get my hands on that little dog…" Dai growled.

Memories of him using his fire attacks then made her gasp in realization of who the fire throwing kid who attacks couples could be.

"I knew it was a digimon." She said.

"Dai, come on. We need to get going." Takato said.

Nodding, Dai gave the two digimon a hug each as she walked out with Takato to get back to the bakery.

Dai then saw a police man, but she grabbed Takato and dragged him up into a tree, both hiding from the man until he left and then saw Asaji walking by them.

"Dai, I really think we should check on Guilmon and Lunamon in case they were found." Takato whispered when they were in the clear.

"All right, let's go." Dai agreed.

When she was sure it was safe, the two Tamers jumped down from the tree and then ran off back to the cave and were shocked to see the two digimon were gone.

"GUILMON!" Takato yelled as tears fell down his face.

"OK, chill out. They have to be close by." Dai said.

He just sobbed as he turned to her and buried his face in her chest as she hugged him and just comforted him as he cried.

"We'll never see them again except for on the evening news. Digimon autopsy." He cried.

Dai patted his back as she let him get all of his sorrow out while she also worried over Lunamon.

Why did they leave and what could they be doing right at that moment.

"Who're you talking too, huh?" someone asked.

The duo gasped as they turned to see the two digimon were standing right there behind them.

"You have a new friend?" Guilmon asked.

"And what's an autopsy?" Lunamon asked.

Feeling relieved, Dai and Takato ran over to the digimon, Lunamon jumping into her Tamer's arms.

"You are in big trouble, missy." Dai scolded as she hugged her partner tightly.

"Sorry." Lunamon said.

"Where have you been? You scared me to death." Takato said sternly.

"Oh, Takato, I wish you had been there. I scared some people and they screamed really loud and ran away. But it wasn't any fun, so I came home and here I am." Guilmon said cheerfully.

What he didn't know was that by saying that, he caused a wave of conflict to crash down on Takato as he stared at his dinosaur in horror.

"I don't believe it. It really was you." he whispered.

"Whoa, wait. Calm down. There has to be more, right?" Dai asked trying to stop some trouble.

Sadly it didn't help.

"That's it!" Takato yelled making Guilmon jump as he hid behind Dai.

"Guilmon…I just can't take this anymore." Takato said as he pulled at his hair in frustration.

"I can't do this anymore, you hear me?! I'm done with you!" he yelled before running off.

Guilmon watched him run off feeling confused as he moaned softly and then looked down thoughtfully.

"Takato, what did I do wrong?" he asked as he bit his claw and his ears drooped down.

Dai turned to him and placed a hand on his head.

"Guilmon, you broke a promise. You promised you would stay here tonight, but you went outside. There were people here that could do bad things to you if they saw you." she explained.

"But Impmon said that we were playing." He whimpered.

"Impmon is a bad person and a person you don't know. He's a stranger and you don't talk to strangers. Understand?" she asked him.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Good boy." Dai smiled as she pet his head making him give her a cute grin.

"Hurry, we need to find Takato and explain to him that it was all Impmon's fault." Lunamon said.

Nodding, they ran off to go find Takato when suddenly Dai's D-Power started to go off beeping and Guilmon sniffed at the air while Lunamon whimpered.

"I smell a digimon." Guilmon said.

A blue map with a red arrow appeared in a hologram on the teal D-Power, pointing off to the city where a large black figure was soaring in the sky.

"Great, this is just great." Dai said.

They continued off to find the digimon and hopefully Takato or Henry to get some help since the D-Power could make Lunamon digivolve naturally unless they were in some serious trouble and Dai had no modify cards on her.

As they were running along the bridge in the city, there was snarling that made them stop and look up to see the digimon fly down from on top of a building.

"Oh no, Devidramon." Dai said as she paled.

"Guilmon!" Takato yelled as he rounded a corner just as Devidramon swooped down, almost hitting the group of four as he swerved up into the skies.

Pulling out his D-Power, Takato checked out the information it had on the black dragon.

"Whoa, Devidramon! Man, he gives Evil Eye a whole new meaning. Hmm, Champion level, Virus type. Ouch, that Crimson Claw attack of his looks nasty." Takato said.

"Guilmon" he called.

Guilmon's eyes had gone wild as he was snarling at Devidramon who growled back as Rika and Renamon came around below the bridge.

"Renamon…" Rika said as she reached for her D-Power and cards.

"Not this time." Renamon said.

Rika looked at her in confusion.

"I can't. This is Guilmon's fight." The fox said.

"Rika!" someone called.

Turning, she saw Henry running over to her with Terriermon.

"Where's Takato and Dai?" he asked.

"Up there." She said.

Looking up, Henry was surprised to see the two goggle heads on the bridge with Devidramon standing in front of them.

"Right in the line of fire." Terriermon giggled.

"That doesn't help." Henry said.

Guilmon fired off his Pyro Sphere at Devidramon, but he just batted it away and then flew into the air, circling them.

"Right. Digi Modify: Power Activate!" Takato said as he swiped his card.

Guilmon used his attack again and it had more power to it, hitting Devidramon who used his wings to protect himself from the attack and then laughed.

"Man, that should've worked." Takato said as he reached for another card.

"Digi Modify: Hyper Wing Activate!"

Six white wings appeared on Guilmon's back and he took to the air with a growl, but was slapped in the face by Devidramon and started to fall down.

"No way!" Takato cried.

Guilmon slammed into the side of the bridge near the two goggle heads.

"Lunamon, can't you help out?" Dai asked.

"I can't. Devidramon is too big and I can't digivolve." Lunamon said.

"Digi Modify: Speed Activate." Takato said as he swiped another card.

Devidramon came in and tried to stab Guilmon with his claws, but Guilmon got up and shot off out of the way of the oncoming attack, but then was hit by Devidramon's tail.

"Speed is useless here. Does he have an idea what he's doing?" Rika asked.

"Oh, for goodness sake, he's his own worst enemy." She said as she ran off to help.

"He's a basket case." Henry said.

He then followed after Rika just as Guilmon was thrown down again by Devidramon.

"Had enough, Rookie?" Devidramon chuckled.

"Get off him!" Takato yelled.

Lunamon fired off her Tear Shot, but Devidramon slapped it away as he then started to hit Guilmon and then was thrown into a building.

"Guilmon." Takato said.

"Ta-kato…" Guilmon moaned.

"Don't you touch him you ugly, lizard lipped creep!" Dai yelled.

"I'm running out of cards. Oh, man." Takato said as he dug through his pockets and as he pulled his hand out, his cards all came out and fell to the ground.

He bent down to pick them up while Rika and Henry ran over.

"Hey, there! Takatomon! Guess what I just found out. Guilmon's innocent. Well, mostly innocent." Terriermon said.

Takato stood up when the others came over to him.

"He was set up by that nasty little puppy kicker Impmon." Terriermon said.

"He's telling the truth. Impmon lied and convinced Guilmon to leave the cave and followed, but when Guilmon saw what was going on, he left. Guilmon didn't do a thing." Lunamon said.

"What?" Takato asked.

"We tried to find you to tell you, but then Devidramon showed up." Dai said.

"Now go tell him you're not mad anymore." Terriermon said as he made a thumbs up with his ear.

"I was wrong." Takato said as he turned to see how the fight was going.

Devidramon used his tail to pin Guilmon against the side of a building, the dinosaur looking too weak to try and get out of the hold from his earlier beatings.

"You have to get up!" Takato called.

Guilmon looked over to where his partner was.

"I…am trying." He said.

Calumon then flew in since he heard all of the noise.

"You just have to try harder. I don't wanna lose you. You're my best friend." Takato said.

"I'm…your best friend?" Guilmon choked.

"You're not…mad?" he asked.

Takato smiled.

"I can't stay mad at you and it's my fault for not trusting you, Guilmon." He said.

"Trust me?" Guilmon asked, but he was then pushed back into the wall harder by Devidramon,s tail.

"GUILMON!" Takato yelled.

Then, the mark on Calumon's forehead glowed red.

"_Digivolution."_

Takato's D-Power glowed brightly while Guilmon was covered in a red light as he started to grow and change forms.

"Guilmon digivolve to…"

Everyone watched in awe as the light light shined around them.

"Oh, wow. Bull's eye, baby. Growlmon!" Takato smiled.

"GROWLMON!" the dinosaur roared as he finished transforming.

Growlmon growled loudly.

"That hurts my ears!" Calumon whined as he took off.

The new Champion then stomped off over to Devidramon, the dragon growling as he took to the air and Growlmon used his Pyro Blaster, Devidramon dodging it and it hit a building.

As Devidramon flew around, Growlmon climbed t higher ground to reach him.

"Back for more?" Devidramon taunted.

He then flew down to get him, but Growlmon used his Dragon Slash, which were his spikes on his arms crackling with energy as he hit Devidramon and then they both grabbed onto each other, trying to throw the other off.

Takato and Dai ran up to go watch what was going on, Rika and Henry following as they exclaimed in awe.

"This is good." Takato said, but sounded unsure.

"Going up?" Devidramon asked as he grabbed Growlmon's shoulders and took to the air.

"Or maybe it's not so good." Takato said as the Tamers were running again.

Flying high up into the sky, Growlmon was struggling to get free and was then let go by Devidramon, falling to the ground and landed in the street very hard, creating an imprint of his body.

"Growlmon!" Takato called.

"Growlmon!" he called again when he got to the dinosaur who got up looking very mad as his eyes glowed red for a few seconds before returning to wild gold.

Devidramon flew down again, but was hit directly by Growlmon's Pyro Blaster making Takato, Henry, Rika and Dai cover their faces with their arms from the light and the heat of the blast.

The flames destroyed Devidramon and then Growlmon absorbed the data as everyone stared at him in wonder.

He let out another loud roar into the night as his eyes glowed red before returning to normal, Takato shaking in fear.

To be continued…


	6. Not as seen on TV

Takato was staring at Growlmon in slight fear at how wild and frightening the dinosaur looked as he stood in the darkness snarling, a leaf falling down on his head and quickly burning from the contact.

The boy took a step back as he shook in fear; his head bent as he waited to be eaten by his own partner, but was surprised when tear drops fell down in front of him.

Gasping, he looked up to see that Growlmon had a sad look on his face as he was crying, sniffling a bit as he saw that his partner was actually terrified of his new appearance.

"Don't…be…afraid." Growlmon said sounding exactly like Guilmon.

Takato stared up at Growlmon while Dai and Lunamon watched on sadly at the sight of the Red duo.

Slowly, Takato walked up to Growlmon with tears in his eyes as he hugged the dinosaur's leg.

"I'm so sorry. I'm not afraid of you." he smiled.

"Was I really that scary? I mean, when I was fighting?" Growlmon asked.

The remaining of the group all thought back to the fight and felt nervous about telling him the truth.

"Takatomon, I want to go back to being Guilmon so you don't have to be afraid of me anymore, OK?" Growlmon requested.

"That's a good idea. Let's go back to the park, relax and figure out what to do. It shouldn't be that hard, right?" Takato asked.

(A few minutes later…)

"You just had to say it didn't you?" Dai growled.

She and Takato were trying to push Growlmon into the cave, but he was far too big to fit and Lunamon was frowning slightly as she watched them.

"I didn't think it would be this hard." Takato defended.

"Push harder." Growlmon said.

"We are pushing harder!" the goggle duo yelled.

"Harder! Harder!" Growlmon called.

They continued to push him inside, but the metal gate was bent from the force making the teenagers look at it in surprise.

"Now I'm stuck." Growlmon said.

Groaning in disbelief, Takato and Dai fell to the ground to take a break from all of the pushing and shoving they had done.

"It's just no use. We have to figure out a way to get you to digivolve back to Guilmon." Takato said as he pulled out his D-Power.

"Seriously, I'm stuck." Growlmon said.

"Hang on, I've got you." Lunamon said as she jumped up.

She then tried to pull him out by his tail, but she was far too small to get him out.

"Maybe I can use my digivice. Come on, you stupid thing." Takato said as he tapped it and then started to shake it.

"Yeah, not sure that's gonna help." Dai said.

"Could you get some butter or something?" Growlmon asked while Lunamon lost her grip and fell down into the dirt.

Standing up, Takato then started throwing his arm around that held the D-Power, shaking it and doing whatever he could to get it to do something.

"Takato, unstick me!" Growlmon called.

"Oh, for the love of…" Dai said.

Getting up, she then started to pull on Growlmon's tail along with Lunamon, while Takato ran over and helped them out as Growlmon tried to twist around and loosen himself up and soon enough he popped out and everyone fell to the ground.

"That worked." Lunamon sighed.

Growlmon then sat down in a catlike position while the Tamers and Lunamon stared up at him.

"OK, you're unstuck but you're still big as a house. Well, actually as big as a condo. Let's see…" Takato said as he held his D-Power up again.

"The digivice must do something. If I could just find the right button." He said as he started to push buttons.

"Before you break it, maybe you should just chill out." Dai said.

"She's right. If I could find a way to turn back on my own, then so can Growlmon. Maybe all he has to do is sleep on it." Lunamon said as she sat on Dai's head.

Nodding, Takato then gasped as an idea came to him.

"Hold on." He said as he pulled out a random card.

"Digi Modify: Digivolution De-Activate!" he said as he slashed the card.

When nothing happened, the digimons and girl gave him a look and he slumped in defeat.

"I thought if I slashed the card backwards, you'd de-digivolve. That was a big goose egg. Is de-digivolve even a word?" Takato asked.

"Mm-mm." Growlmon hummed in an 'I don't know' tone.

"Wait, I've got it." Takato said as he ran off.

Growlmon whined sadly as he bent his head down and Dai patted his head to comfort him.

"Ba-gah!" someone shouted as they shot down from the tree.

The three yelled as they fell to the ground and then looked up at the tree to see Takato was hanging upside down in a tree in front of them.

"Takato, I'm gonna kill you!" Dai yelled up at him.

"You jerk!" Lunamon cried.

"Why'd you do that?" Growlmon asked.

"I thought if I scared you, I'd turn you back into Guilmon. Oh, another goose egg." Takato sighed as he crossed his arms as he still hung upside down.

"OK, just let me think for a minute." He said.

"Digimon are made of data and when they digivolve, they add a whole bunch more data to their old data so they can grow even bigger. Less data means smaller size." He said.

"Oooh, can we have goose eggs for dinner?" Growlmon asked.

"Of course! That's it! We'll work off the data." Takato gasped.

Later on, Growlmon was running back and forth, then started hopping and walking on his hands while Takato yelled some of the things personal trainers would, but after a while, he still didn't turn back to normal as he just collapsed in exhaustion.

"Boy, this looks a lot easier on TV." Takato said.

"You're not big on working out are you?" Dai asked.

"OK, shower off." Takato said.

Moaning in displeasure, Growlmon sat down in a fountain with a sad look on his face.

"I know, Growlmon, but digivolving takes a lot of energy so maybe if we cool you down, it'll get rid of some of that energy and you'll change back." Takato said.

Growlmon then gave a loud sneeze.

"Or make him sick." Dai said.

"I'm gonna go down in history as the worst digimon Tamer ever." Takato whined.

"Oh dear." Lunamon said, then gave a big yawn.

"Maybe I should head on home. Lunamon's starting to look like the walking dead." Dai said as she caught her partner who fell off the girl's head.

"OK, you go on. I'll see you later." Takato said.

"Bye, Growlmon." The two females said.

"Bye bye, Daimon! Lunamon!" Growlmon called.

(At home…)

Takehiro was at the table reading the paper while Dai was eating a piece of cake while Mie was washing the dishes when Takato arrived back home.

"Mom, Dad! Why are girls so crazy?" he called.

Scoffing in outrage, Dai turned to the boy as he came into the kitchen.

"Girls are not crazy. Boys are just wimps who don't understand feelings and stupid to not watch what they say and mess things up. Guys are scared of girls because we're awesome and let our feelings run our lives." She said.

Takehiro and Takato both looked at her in slight fear while Mie smiled proudly at her surrogate daughter.

It was a sure sign that she was going to have her husband wrapped around her finger to not get on her bad side or else he'll be in big trouble.

"O-OK." Takato said as he slowly sat down.

"Find a woman who is shy and sweet. Stay away from the independent women. They'll only scar you for life." Takehiro whispered to his son.

"Care to repeat that, dear?" Mie asked as she turned to face her husband who shrunk back in fear.

"N-Nothing, honey." He whimpered with a nervous smile.

Mie and Dai shared a look at the way the two men were shrinking away carefully, as if they hoped nothing they did would offend them.

The men in this family were all wimps.

(The next day…)

"How can you lose a twenty foot dinosaur?" Dai asked.

"Are you sure he didn't just walk down the tunnel?" Henry asked.

After Dai had gone to sleep, Growlmon and Calumon came to the house at 2:00 am to play, but then Takato called Henry to help him hide the dinosaur in the tunnels that Asaji had told them about, but when the goggle boy went to deliver some food, Growlmon was gone.

At school he then pulled Henry and Dai off to the side of the soccer field where a game was going on to tell them all about what happened.

"I'm sure, I walked up and down that tunnel so many times I wore a groove in the floor." Takato said.

"Terriermon." Henry called making the bunny jumped out of the bush beside them.

"Yep?" he asked.

"Go see if you can find Growlmon." Henry said.

"I'm on it, since I guess I have no choice." Terriermon muttered as he ran off, Henry frowning after him.

He then looked over to Takato and saw how down he looked as he clung to Dai's arm.

"Hey, it'll be OK." Henry said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Uh huh." Takato said, but he didn't look too convinced.

"We'll find him. Somewhere." Dai said.

About ten minutes later, Terriermon came running back over to them.

"The park…With the thing…With the kids on his tail! Snoring...Growlmon!" he yelled and panted.

"Growlmon?!" Takato, Henry, Lunamon and Dai all yelled.

Grabbing the two bunnies, they all then ran off to the park where the dinosaur had been seen.

As they soon got to the park, they looked around for Growlmon where there were a bunch of kids playing with their parents watching over them.

"Where is he?" Takato asked.

"I don't see him." Dai said.

"Are you sure you saw him here, Terriermon?" Henry asked.

"He isn't here at all." Lunamon frowned.

The male bunny jumped out of his Tamer's arms as he rubbed his chin in confusion.

"Terriermon, is this some sort of game?" Henry asked sternly.

"It's not a game. He was here." Terriermon said.

"Growlmon!" Takato called as he ran off looking around.

"Takato." Someone called making the Tamers and digimon look over to the trees and bushes.

"Over here." The voice said.

Looking down the path, there they found Growlmon's head poking out of the trees and all felt relief.

"Growlmon! W-What are you doing in the bushes?" Takato asked as the group all ran over.

"See? I told ya it wasn't a game." Terriermon smiled.

"First time for everything." Henry said making the girls laugh.

"Growlmon, what were you thinking? I told you not to leave the tunnel." Takato said.

"I know, but I couldn't help it." Growlmon said sadly as he ducked his head down.

"Couldn't help it? I think not leaving the tunnel is pretty easy to do." Takato said.

"It is…when Impmon isn't throwing fireballs at you." Growlmon said.

"Huh?" Takato asked.

"He woke me up and then badda boomed me right outa the tunnel. When I got mad, I blasted at him and then he ran away, so I laid down in the park to rest. And when I woke up, a bunch of kids were playing on me. I'm sorry, Takato. I didn't mean to break my promise." Growlmon said.

Everyone smiled softly up at him.

"Forgive him already." Terriermon said.

"It's OK, Growlmon." Takato said.

"It would've been better without all the burning." Growlmon gave a smile.

"Henry people!" Terriermon cried looking over and spotting the people; Henry gasped as he grabbed his partner and held him next to Dai who had Lunamon.

"And he wears it on his chest." One of the two women said.

"No!" the other laughed.

"Oh look, little boys playing with dolls." She said.

"Aw, I love that girl's doll." The first woman said as they giggled and walked past them as Henry looked annoyed.

Dai and Lunamon giggled while Henry and Terriermon sighed in annoyance.

"So, Henry, where do you think we can hide Growlmon? I don't want to send him back to the tunnel if he's going to be harassed by Impmon again." Takato said.

The group looked over at Growlmon curiously.

"Yeah and it has to be somewhere he won't be seen by anyone." Lunamon said.

"That's it! Camouflage." Henry said making everyone look at him.

"Aw, that sounds painful." Growlmon pouted.

"We're just gonna paint ya like putting on make-up." Takato chuckled.

"That sounds even more painful." Growlmon said.

"You know what? There's paint left over from when my parents painted the store." Takato said.

"But…who'd wanna put make-up on a store?" Growlmon asked.

No one answered as they quickly ran back to the store, grabbed the left over paints and then ran back to the park where Growlmon was hiding.

After opening the cans and dipping the brushes in the paint, they all started mixing and painting.

"Hold still Growlmon." Takato said.

"It'll be over soon." Henry said.

"Are you guys sure this'll work? I mean, what if it rains?" Dai asked.

"Come on, what're the chances of that happening?" Terriermon asked as he tried to lift a brush out of the can.

"We just need this to work until we can get Growlmon to turn back to normal. I'm sure it'll happen soon enough." Henry said.

"If you're sure." Dai sighed and went back to painting.

Henry and Lunamon were working on the legs and waist while Takato and Dai were working on the shoulders and head.

Terriermon then started painting Growlmon's foot making him laugh, the force making the humans on him fall off and drop the paint buckets on Growlmon, Takato falling down with Lunamon on his head while Dai was on top of Henry.

Henry looked up at the girl that was on top of him and blushed darkly at the closeness while she just looked at him curiously before she pulled away as if nothing had happened or she didn't care.

Terriermon was laughing at Growlmon, before he slipped and then knocked the bucket behind him over and it fell on his head.

Everyone else then laughed at him before they got up and went back to work, finishing off their work on the pouting dinosaur.

"All done, Growlmon." Henry said.

"Man, you look great." Takato said.

"That must be one ugly store." Terriermon commented as he remembered where the paint came from.

"OK now, let's test it out. Go hide, Growlmon." Takato said eagerly.

He and the others turned around and closed their eyes.

"OK." Growlmon nodded.

He then went off into the bushes and hide to test out the paint job.

"Ready or not, here we come! Are you ready? Growlmon?" Takato asked when he got no answer.

Curious, they all opened their eyes and turned back around to try to find the dinosaur poking out of the greenery, but couldn't.

"Wow, he takes this hiding thing seriously. Where are you, Growlmon?" Takato called.

"I can't just tell you. You have to find me." Growlmon giggled.

"Well, if I have to look for him, then you have to look for him too." Terriermon said.

They all walked into the bushes a bit to locate the dinosaur's silvery hair or golden eyes.

"Is that him?" Takato asked.

"That's a stick." Terriermon said.

"Oh, yeah. But see, that's not if you look at it a certain angle." Takato said.

"It still looks like a stick. Maybe he left." Terriermon said.

"No one will be able to find him." Henry said.

"I still think something bad is gonna happen." Dai said while Lunamon looked up at the sky.

"Since when are you a pessimist?" Takato asked.

"Pathetic." Someone said.

They all turned around to see Rika and Renmaon were standing behind them, but for how long, they didn't know.

Renamon could have been traveling around and when she saw them, she may have went to get Rika and show them what they were up to for a chance to insult them.

"A person may not be able to see him, but any digimon who wanted to could find him in a heartbeat." Rika said.

"Prove it." Henry said.

"Renamon." Rika said as the fox jumped down from the tree.

"Where do you come from all the time? Do you just wait around to scare us?" Takato asked.

"She's a ninja. She could make Ninjamon and Shurimon jealous." Dai said.

"Renamon." Rika said crossing her arms.

"Yes, Rika?" Renamon asked looking back at her partner.

"Find him and teach him a lesson." Rika ordered.

"My pleasure, Rika. I'll find him." The fox said as her eyes glowed an eerie blue as she looked around and then pointed somewhere behind the humans.

"There." She said.

"Wait!" Takato gasped running in front of them with his arms held out.

"You guys aren't Tamers. You're a joke. Digimon aren't supposed to hide, they're supposed to fight." Rika said.

"That's it!" Dai yelled as she stormed over.

The boys watched as Dai went over to Rika, but Renamon stepped in front of her only for the girl to kick her in the knee hard and make her wince in pain and shock.

"You wanna fight so had, fine. Let's fight." Dai glared.

Rika froze up as Dai tackled her to the ground, both rolling around as they fought; Rika trying to pull at Dai's hair and kick at her, but Dai was stronger than the redhead.

Growlmon then walked out of the greenery and looked out at the fighting girls, the child of Miracles being stronger as she pinned the redhead underneath her as fear flashed in her lavender eyes.

"If you can't fight yourself, then you aren't as strong as you think you are. Back off!" Dai hissed as her eyes glowed gold.

The Crests of Courage and Friendship flashed in her pupils which surprised Rika greatly before Dai's eyes returned to normal and she then stood up just as ran started to pour down on them.

"Get out NOW!" Dai ordered.

Renamon grabbed Rika who was shocked and then took off from the violent girl.

Once they were gone, everyone turned to Growlmon to see that the paint on him was starting to run.

"Oh no!" Takato gasped as he ran over and fell to his knees in front of his partner.

"Why does everything I do always go so wrong?!" he cried.

The others watched on sadly as they became soaked to the bone from the cold rain that fell down on them.

"If only you could turn back into Guilmon!" Takato sobbed.

"Please don't cry, Takatomon. My arms are starting to run." Growlmon said.

Slowly, the rain started to let up as birds started to cry as they came out from their shelters and the sun started to poke out from the grey clouds.

"It'll be OK, Takato." Henry said.

"Yeah. If worse comes to worst, we can always move to Antarctica." Terriermon said.

"Terriermon." Henry scolded.

"What? Well, we could." Terriermon muttered back.

Light shone down on them as Takato sniffled to stop the crying.

"Thanks guys. Sorry for the water works." He said with a choked laugh.

Looking up at the sky, a beautiful rainbow glowed in the sky making them give a small smile at the sight.

"It stopped raining. Takato, look! Geesh, will you look already!" Terriermon said.

"And there's a bunch of new colors in the sky. It's so pretty." Lunamon gasped in awe.

Takato looked up to see they were right and stared in amazement.

"Wow." Takato said.

"It sure is pretty whatever it is. Now those are the colors we should've painted, Growlmon." Terriermon said.

"Terriermon, we wanted him to blend in, not stick out like a sore thumb." Henry said.

"Well, he'd blend in fine if he were in the sky, wouldn't he? Oh, I've gotta explain everything to you." Terriermon retorted.

Growlmon then glowed white and then was covered in the colors of the rainbow as sparkles floated around him which caught the attention of them all as they stared at him in shock.

"What's happening to Growlmon, Henry?" Terriermon asked.

"Those splecks of light must be digital matter. It looks like the rainbow is pulling them out of him or maybe the sun's just drying him out. I don't know. It's weird." Henry said.

"Not as weird as what I found between Growlmon's toes when I was painting him." Terriermon said.

"True." Henry said.

Growlmon then shrunk down to his normal size as everyone watched the light die away to reveal Guilmon.

"Growlmon! I mean, Guilmon! Whoever you are, you're back to being Guilmon!" Takato smiled happily.

Guilmon tilted his head curiously at this.

"Things are finally normal again. Well, as normal as they get." Takato said.

"So…we need to find a rainbow every time he wants to turn back to Guilmon? How come no one wants to answer me today?" Terriermon pouted.

Shaking her head at this, Lunamon jumped up onto Dai's shoulders.

"Who cares? Let's just get home before something else happens." She said.

Nodding, everyone went back to Guilmon's cave and then left him there to dig up his food that he had buried the other night, then started heading off for home.

Henry looked off to Dai as she walked ahead of them, watching her curiously.

He was a bit surprised at how she had attacked Rika like that, but then again it was something about her that was normal from what he had seen on TV aside from the goggles.

It was strange, almost like now that she was out of the show, she had broken away from the plot and was given a chance to grow and change on her own without the writers messing with her.

"Henry, you OK?" Takato asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" the Chinese boy asked.

"Well, you've been staring at Dai for a while now. I was just wondering if anything was wrong." The crimson eyed boy explained.

"No, it's nothing. I'm just thinking about something." Henry assured.

"Whatever you say." Takato said as he ran off to catch up to the girl.

"Did you really have to start that fight?" he asked.

"Hey, I warned her I would, but she didn't listen. If was her entire fault." Dai said.

Takato sighed at this as they all then continued on to their homes.

To be continued…


	7. The Icemon Cometh

Moaning in her sleep, Dai tossed and turned as her dreams were filled with landscapes of nothing but ice and snow.

There were different types of digimon all screaming as they ran, the images flashing around and blurring together as it went on.

Someone laughed darkly as a white clawed hand appeared in her view, then Rika's face flashed with fear in her lavender eyes, the girl letting out a scream of terror.

Dai gasped as her eyes snapped open and she shot up out of bed, Lunamon falling to the floor while Takato, who was already awake, looked over curiously.

"Hey, you OK? Whoa, you're sweating." Takato said as he walked over.

The child of Miracles shook her head as she tried to get that nightmare out of her head.

Lunamon hopped back up onto the bed with a curious look.

"What's wrong, Dai?" she asked.

"I-I don't know. Just some nightmare I guess." Dai said.

"Must've been some nightmare. You looked really scared." Takato said in concern.

Shaking her head at this, she gave her friends a smile before she got up out of bed and then started to gather up her clothing to get on with the day.

"It was probably nothing." She said as she left the room to go take a shower.

Takato and Lunamon watched her as she closed the door behind her, both worried over her as she went to go shower.

"I wonder what her nightmare was about." Lunamon said.

"Maybe it was about all her other battles she had. I mean, those guys like Kimeramon, Cherubimon, BlackWarGreymon, Diaboramon and MalMyotismon would give me nightmares too." Takato said.

Lunamon hummed in thought at this and shrugged.

With Dai, she was in the shower as the warm water pelted her body and she tried to get the sinking coldness that came from the nightmare to melt away.

It was strange and what did Rika have to do with any of this?

Shaking her head, she finished up with washing and then dressed into her clothes to go with Takato to meet up with Henry.

(Later in the park…)

"OK, here we go." Takato said as he held a card and his D-Power.

"Digi Modify: Activate!" he said as he slashed the card, trying to find a good move to do it like Rika and Henry do when they use their cards.

"So how'd I do?" he asked.

Henry, Dai, Lunamon and Terriermon kept quiet for a few seconds as they stared at him.

"Not bad." Henry shrugged.

"Not bad?" Takato asked.

"Let's just work on strategies, OK?" Henry asked.

Guilmon was off chasing a butterfly around the trees where they could keep an eye on him.

"Have you heard of combos?" Henry asked.

"Uh, sure. I think I have. That's when you use two or more cards at a time right?" Takato asked.

"Right and if you use them in succession, you can have pretty potent results. It's a good thing to keep in mind." Henry smiled as he pulled out two cards.

"Yeah, that and the other million things you've told me." Takato said.

"Well, if it isn't the dumb dumb club." Someone said.

Turning, they found Impmon had popped out from a tree behind them and was hanging upside down as everyone glared at him or gave him bored looks as he smirked at them.

"Did ya miss me boys and girls?" he asked.

"Why would we bother?" Lunamon asked with her arms crossed.

"Just ignore him." Henry said as they all turned away.

"Easy for you to say. You can't smell him." Terriermon said.

"Let's just go. Guilmon, come on!" Takato called.

Guilmon was lying on the ground with a smile as the butterfly was sitting on the tip of his tail, but when his partner called, the butterfly flew off and he pouted but stood up and walked over.

"I just wanna have a friendly fight. Give you all a friendly butt kicking." Impmon said as he stomping his feet on the branch in excitement.

No one listened to him as they walked off bored with him.

Terriermon hummed as he glanced over his shoulder to look at the purple dog.

"Terriermon, don't touch him." Henry said looking back to his partner.

"I know." Terriermon groaned.

Impmon held up his finger as a flame lit on it and yelled 'BADDA BOOM!' as he threw it at them, but Terriermon spun around, using his Terriermon Tornado to shoot off, putting out the flame and then continuing on to the stunned dog.

He was hit and then cried out as he was sent flying, a glint in the sky showing where he was.

"You sent him blasting off." Dai said.

"Wow." Lunamon blinked.

"Terriermon, what did I just tell you?" Henry asked.

"I didn't actually touch him you know." Terriermon grinned smugly.

Henry laughed at this as he gently thumped his fist on his bunny's head.

"You're incorrigible." He said.

The group all continued on their way, bored and unsure of what they should do next.

As they walked, Dai paused in her step when she felt an icy chill creep over her skin that made goose bumps appear on her skin as a vision of Rika trapped in the wings of some sort of demon flashed through her mind.

Lunamon jumped up onto Dai's head to see what made her partner freeze up while the boys stopped walking when they found the girl just standing there staring into space.

"Dai, you OK?" Henry asked.

She didn't answer.

"What's wrong with her?" Terriermon asked.

"Daimon?" Guilmon asked tilting his head.

"Dai, what's wrong?" Takato asked.

Blinking her eyes to get rid of the vision of the distressed looking Blue Tamer that was being held by a digimon that looked like a white version of that devil Devimon, Dai just took off running which shocked the males.

"Dai! Hey!" Takato called.

"Where is she going?" Terriermon asked.

They watched in confusion and worry as the girl ran.

"Dai, why are you running?" Lunamon asked as she clung to strands of mahogany hair so she didn't fall.

"Rika needs help." Dai said.

Lunamon kept silent as she heard the distress in her partner's voice and just held on as Dai dodged people in the street with ease and ran at a great pace for a human of her age.

They made it to a building where Dai had followed that coldness and ran inside of it, going up a staircase as she jumped up two steps at a time to get where she sensed the evil.

"Prepare to fight, Luna." She warned.

The digimon nodded as her pink eyes narrowed in determination.

Making it to the room as ice slowly started to appear all around the building, Dai slammed the door open and ran inside the room that was filled with ice, large icicles that had innocent digimon frozen inside them.

"IceDevimon, you get your pathetic carcass out here now and let Rika go NOW!" Dai demanded.

Hearing the name of the digimon they would be facing, Lunamon was worried, but shook it off to try and feel more courageous like her partner was.

Just as he was called, the evil ice angel stepped over to them with a surprised Rika folded up in his wings, IceDevimon grinning as he looked the new arrivals over.

"Daisuke?" Rika asked softly as she couldn't believe the girl had come to help.

"My, I thought you didn't have any friends." IceDevimon said.

Rika looked down as she seemed to be stressed over something while Dai just glared at the demon.

"Let her go!" Dai demanded again.

"Now, now. Calm yourself, dear. There's no reason to get so bent out of shape." He said with a chiding voice.

It was a bit hypnotic and young sounding, but Dai steeled her mind and guard as she glared at him just as the Red and Green Tamers ran into the room with their digimon.

"Who left the freezer on?" Takato asked.

The boys then spotted the girls and demon standing before them and Henry pulled out his D-Power to learn more about him.

"IceDevimon, a Champion fallen angel digimon." He read.

"Let her go now." Takato said.

My new Tamer and I were just getting acquainted." IceDevimon said as he pulled Rika closer to himself making her shiver in disgust.

"She's not your Tamer. Rika had Renamon." Takato said.

"I think it's time for a little upgrade don't you?" IceDevimon asked.

"Let me go you frozen freak!" Rika said as she tried to get free from his grasp.

"What do we do?" Takato asked looking over at the Chinese boy.

"This is not gonna be easy. He's much stronger than any digimon we've ever defeated before. What we really need is an effective strategy to deal with him." Henry said.

"Like a kick in the pants." Terriermon said.

"I wish it were that easy." Henry said as he then went to thinking.

(In the other dimension…)

Gennai was allowing the Digidestinds to watch something that would be going on with Dai, everyone watching as he opened up the window for them to see through it.

There they spotted Dai, three Rookies, two boys, one girl and a monster that looks like Devimon which freaked TK out.

(Back with the Tamers…)

"Ready Guilmon?" Takato asked as the dinosaur nodded.

"Go get 'em." The boy said.

"Ready, set, and go!" Guilmon said as he charged at IceDevimon.

"Here's your chance, Terriermon." Henry said.

"It's about time." Terriermon said.

The two males ran off at IceDevimon who just smirked at them while Lunamon stayed back since her attacks may not have much effect.

"Goodie, goodie. Time to fight." IceDevimon said as his eyes glowed blue and shot out two beams, freezing the two male digimon into ice.

"Guilmon, no!" Takato cried.

"Terriermon!" Henry called.

IceDevimon laughed at this which annoyed Dai, but then she looked over to Rika to see that she was on her feet as he just had one hand holding her.

Her chocolate eyes met those pink eyes of Lunamon who nodded as she ran off at IceDevimon and use her Lop-Ear Ripple, bubbles swirling around him which just annoyed him, but it distracted him long enough for Dai to run over and kick at his hand, making him release his grip on Rika and then Dai grabbed the redhead, pulling her away.

"Tricky little thing." IceDevimon said as he batted the bubbles away and then smacked Lunamon away.

Calumon, who had snuck into the room, frown sadly at what was going on.

"This doesn't look good. Not good at all." He said.

Rika hid a bit behind Dai who was glaring at IceDevimon as he started to advance on them.

"Got to…get them...out of there!" Takato said.

He and Henry had found some equipment to try and break the ice off of their digimon and Lunamon forced herself to stand up with a small glare of her own on her face.

"I hear they're quite warm before freezing." IceDevimon sneered making Henry throw his tool away as he turned to the devil.

"You're so twisted it's scary. Digi Modify: Heat Activate!" Henry said as he swiped a card.

Terriermon glowed red for a few seconds, but it didn't melt the ice away.

"I don't get it. Where's Renamon?" Henry asked as Takato tried to get the ice to break again.

IceDevimon just chuckled as he looked over to the girls, the redhead's grip on the mahogany girl tightening.

"Renamon's gone." Rika said softly as she looked down sadly.

This made everyone turn to her in confusion.

"Even if I called her, she wouldn't come." Rika said.

"But Rika, why not?" Takato asked.

"Come on, Rika, fess up. Did you two have a fight? Just proves that she's too weak to handle a special Tamer like you. You need a partner who understands you, who appreciates you and who crazes your cold strength." IceDevimon said as he advanced on the two girls, but Dai was blocking Rika with her own body, both girls glaring coldly at him.

"Embrace the future I offer you!" he said as he raised his arms to the icicles that had the poor digimon in them.

Rika's eyes widened in horror, then she looked down in fear.

"Renamon." She whimpered.

There was a blast above them, a hole was created and there was Renamon standing there ready to fight.

"I don't believe it." Rika said in surprise.

"Ah, the infamous Renamon. I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to destroy you." IceDevimon said.

"No!" Rika said.

"Lunamon, help Renamon!" Dai called making the rabbit nod.

Renamon then went after IceDevimon to use her Diamond Storm, but was stopped by IceDevimon punching her in the stomach, then Lunamon used her Tear Shot to hit him in the face to make him back off as the two females stood together.

IceDevimon then after them again to use his Frozen Claw, hitting both of them which made the two girls stare in horror at the beating their partners took on.

"Rika, Dai, they have to digimon now!" Takato called.

Rika was scared to allow Renamon to digivolve in case she became like IceDevimon.

Renamon looked over to Rika, but the girl looked away sadly.

"Rika." Dai said turning to her.

"I can't. She can't digivolve." Rika whispered.

"And why not?" Dai asked.

"What if she becomes like him?" Rika asked.

"She won't because you don't have his heart of ice. Sure, you act like a brat, but you care for Renamon, right?" Dai asked.

"Well…yes." Rika said looking at the other girl.

"Then nothing bad will happen." Dai said as she took her hands.

"How sweet. But a digimon is only useful if it can fight. Tell me, why do you care for these pathetic creatures?" IceDevimon asked.

The two girls turned to him, still holding hands as they did so and gave him determined looks.

"Because she's my friend. I care because Renamon's my friend." Rika stated.

"And that's the true power of a Tamer and digimon. You hurt them, you hurt us." Dai said.

Both their D-Powers glowed, blue and teal lights filling the room as Lunamon and Renamon stood up.

"Renamon digivolve to…KYUBIMON!"

"Lunamon digivolve to…LEKISMON!"

"Why did you digivolve?" Rika asked.

Dai shook her head at this before she poked the girl, making her look over.

"Digimon digivolve when someone they care about is in danger. You care about her, she cares about you. That's how she digivolved." Dai explained.

A dawning light seemed to shine in Rika's lavender eyes before she turned back to her nine tailed fox.

Kyubimon used her Fox Tail Inferno, blasting the fire at IceDevimon, but he flew out of the way while Lekismon rounded on him and kicked him down to the ground.

"Where ya goin' Frosty?" Kyubimon taunted as he got back up and the two females went after him.

The fox used her Dragon Wheel while IceDevimon used his Tundra freeze, Lekismon quickly getting behind him while he was distracted and shot her arrow at him, getting him in the back which made him lose concentration of his attack and was hit by the flames.

"What's wrong? A big bad boy like you can't take down two pretty little girls?" Lekismon taunted.

He snarled as he glared at the two females and then used his Avalanche Claw, hitting them both with the ice needles.

"Kyubimon!" Rika cried.

"Lekismon!" Dai called.

"We've gotta do something." Takato said as he still tried to break the ice with the cement block he had.

"Got it. I have an idea. Digi Modify: Expansion Activate!" Henry said as he slashed a card.

Terriermon turned black with white dots on him as he started to swell until he broke the ice, freeing himself and Guilmon.

"It worked." Takato smiled as Terriermon returned to normal.

"All right you guys. Now it's our turn." Takato said as the digimon got up and IceDevimon smirked.

"I don't think so boy." IceDevimon sneered.

Kyubimon, who was still weak, lifted one of her tails to send out a fireball, but he just titled his head to the side to miss it as Lekismon grunted as she tried to get up.

"Are you ready Guilmon? Let's get him." Takato said.

"Okie dokie." Guilmon said as he ran off.

"Digi Modify: Speed Activate!" Takato slashed the card.

Guilmon gained some speed and ran at IceDevimon.

"Ha. Back for more already?" the devil asked.

Guilmon sot off his Pyro Sphere, but IceDevimon quickly dodged, then retaliated with his Frozen Claw, stretching his arm out to hit the dinosaur, but Guilmon caught his hand.

"Digi Modify: Hyper Wing Activate!" Takato slashed the card.

"That's it!' Henry encouraged.

"Oh!" Rika gasped.

"Those look more like Angemon wings." Dai said.

Six glowing white wings appeared on Guilmon's back as he then charged at IceDevimon, wrapping his arms around his waist and flew up to the ceiling.

"Let go!" IceDevimon cried as his head was then shoved into the ceiling and was stuck there as Guilmon flew off.

As he flew back, Guilmon shot off his Pyro Sphere and had a direct hit, destroying IceDevimon who screamed as he exploded into data that was absorbed by Guilmon.

The ice dome then melted away to reveal that they were on the roof of a building, not a room and the other digimon that were trapped in the icicles disappeared.

Once everything calmed down, the boys ran over to the girls, but Dai went over to Lekismon and Kyubimon to check on them.

"Rika, are you OK?" Henry asked.

"I hate 'em." Rika said.

"Well, he's gone now." Takato chuckled as he fluffed the back of his hair.

"Not him. I hate digimon. All of them!" Rika stated.

Everyone was shocked at this, Calumon and Guilmon looking sad about this while Kyubimon was hurt by her partner's words.

"Rika, you don't mean that." Takato said as the redhead turned and walked off.

Kyubimon then started to walk off as well in the opposite direction.

"Kyubimon, wait a minute. Where are you going?" Takato asked.

Lekismon and Dai stood up with sad looks on their faces as they watched the two partners walking away without a glance back.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? Aren't you guys supposed to be friends?" Takato called to them.

(With the Digidestinds…)

The mirror closed and they looked around at each other with mixed reactions to what had happened.

"Man, that was harsh." Matt said.

"I was sure that Dai had really gotten through to that girl." Tai said.

"You can't blame her. I mean, getting kidnapped by an evil digimon who might have been stalking you? It can really affect you in a negative way." Ken said.

"Hey, wait a minute. When did Dai get a new digimon as her partner?" Biyomon asked.

That was something that also confused them, but Ken and Wormmon shared a look with Veemon since they knew something the others didn't.

"Oh, Tai and I saw this with Veemon a few weeks ago. A digimon tried to get Dai to become his Tamer, but she refused him and Lunamon tried to protect her and because of that, it made them partners." Agumon explained.

"She's going to need one in that world. There are far more dangers if digimon just keep appearing like that in the human world. I wonder why that is." Gatomon said.

Gennai kept quiet as he knew that there were issues going on in this dimension and also knew that if another dimension were having great problems that the rulers of that dimension's Digital World would use their power to bring Dai right to them to help.

It made sense after all, Dai had grown so much and was becoming stronger and more mature that she didn't flaunt her knowledge or greatness like she would have when she first started out.

"Hey, Tai, how do you feel about Dai being around those guys all the time?" Kari asked.

She knew how jealous her brother could get and it seemed like he was finally acting like a proper boyfriend now that his girlfriend was gone.

"Oh, I'm great. I trust her. It's those guys I don't trust." Tai said and looked a bit annoyed at the end.

Sora just shook her head at this as she gave a smile.

"She wouldn't cheat on you." Palmon said.

"And if one of them did hit on her, she'd probably hit them." TK said making them all laugh at the thought.

It did actually happen once before, a guy hit on her when she had just started dating Tai and she got annoyed that he would leave her alone, so she hit him.

When any other guy would hit on Kari, Yolei, Mimi or Sora she would also hit the guys who wouldn't leave them alone.

"So Veemon, how do ya feel about sharing Dai with a girl digimon, huh?" Gomamon asked.

"I don't mind. Dai's my partner, but now she had another one. It's not like she's replacing me. I know she told Lunamon all about me." Veemon smiled.

Besides, he was also keeping a secret from her that Ken and Wormmon knew well.

They also knew that Wormmon would get off scot free since he was just too sweet and innocent to be mad at while Dai tore into Veemon and Ken for the huge secret.

"Is it all right if we continue to witness their battles? It would be reassuring to see how she handles things and learning about new digimon we've never seen before." Izzy suggested.

"Oh, yes. I like that idea." Tentomon buzzed.

"Yeah, I like it, what do ya say, Cody?" Armadillomon asked.

"Sure." Cody nodded.

"After what we just saw, we couldn't stop now." Yolei said eagerly.

"Yolei, it's not a TV program." Hawkmon stated.

"We should be able to see what happens. After all, if something happens to her, we'll need to know so that we can inform her family." Joe said.

"So can we?" Ken asked.

"Please?" Wormmon asked.

Gennai smiled at them all as he saw how eager they were to watch more of what their female leader was going through and he nodded to them.

"Whenever she is in a battle, you will be shown what is happening. You will receive view of it on your computer, TV, D-Terminal or cell phone. It depends on where you are at the time." He explained.

They all nodded at this, happy to know they would have better tabs on where Dai was and what was going on.

To be continued…


	8. Much Ado About Musyamon

"Much Ado About Musyamon"

**Please enjoy and review!**

Dai was walking around with Lunamon resting on top of her head, the two just enjoying their time of peace.

As they went, they both heard car horns blaring angrily and people crowding on top of a bridge to see what the hold-up was.

"What's going on over there?" Dai asked.

Lunamon's antenna twitched and her eyes narrowed in thought.

"It's a digimon." She said.

The mahogany haired girl ran over to the bridge, but stopped by the stairs when she saw Henry was trying to pull Terriermon back by his ear, the rabbit hanging onto the railing.

"Will you stop? Why don't we let someone else handle this for a change?" Henry asked as he picked Terriermon up and placed him on his head.

Quirking an eyebrow curiously, Dai ran up the stairs to him.

"Henry." She said.

He looked over to her while Terriermon smiled at the girl and her rabbit.

"Dai, what are you doing here?" Henry asked.

"Well, we were enjoying a nice day, but now it's going to get ruined by some rude digimon that's trying to crossover onto our side." Lunamon explained.

"I know, total jerk." Terriermon said.

"Why aren't you going out there to face him?" Dai asked.

Henry looked down sadly as he thought over some of fights he had been in, the dangers that were involved and also what had happened the first two times Terriermon had digivolved.

"I just don't like all this fighting. I don't want Terriermon to fight or digivolve so I can't lose him." He said.

"That's so stupid." Dai said.

He gasped at that and met her face that had no frown or smile on her face, it was just blank at that moment, but her eyes were filled with far too many emotions for him to keep track of.

"Why's it stupid?" Henry asked carefully.

"That you'll just run away and let all these people get hurt because you're scared." Dai said.

"You're here so you can help them." Henry said getting a bit defensive.

"True, but I don't know how to use Modify cards. You've been too busy helping Takato learn about them while I don't have a single card on me. I got lucky when Lunamon digivolved, but what are the chances it'll happen again right now? Get over yourself and get your butt down there right now or so help me I will push you down these stairs if I have to." Dai warned.

And she would do that.

If she could throw herself and the Digimon Emperor down the side of a cliff, then she would push him down the stairs, but would make it so she went down with him so that she could continue giving him grief over being too scared to let Terriermon fight.

Right then, looking at Henry, all Dai could see was a combination of Ken and Willis which confused her as to why he would make her think of them.

"Uh, guys, look." Terriermon said.

Dai and Henry looked over to find that the Digital Field had faded away from view and so had the digimon that was trying to crossover was gone as well.

"Guess someone else handled it." Terriermon said.

"How strange." Lunamon said.

As the traffic then returned to normal, Henry walked away leaving Dai there to watch after him with a look of annoyance on her face.

"Remind me again why I even deal with guys." She said.

"Aren't you dating one?" Lunamon asked.

"Yeah, well, unless he gets over Sora, I'm kicking his butt to the curb and not even gonna bother with being his second best anymore." Dai said as she then started walking again.

Lunamon sighed at this as she wondered if this was her partner's way of saying she missed her boyfriend dearly and wanted to see him again.

She was beginning to think that trying to understand the way humans think is far too complicated and difficult to do and she should just give up and go with it.

(The next day…)

Guilmon sniffed at the air curiously and then turned to see Dai and Lunamon walking down the path smiling at him, the girl holding a bag that had some fruit and bread inside of it.

"Daimon, you're back!" the red dinosaur cheered.

"Hey, what about me?" Lunamon asked as she jumped down onto his head.

He giggled at her while Dai dug into the bag and pulled out a strawberry and held it out to Guilmon who sniffed at it.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Those are strawberries. They're very sweet and juicy." Lunamon explained.

She had come to love the fruit after first tasting them.

Guilmon stuck his tongue and wrapped it around the fruit and brought it into his mouth, chewing it slowly and then licked his lips with a smile.

"It tastes great!" he laughed.

"If ya like that, then maybe we'll bring some strawberry jam to put on your bread." Dai said as she sat down in the cave with the digimon and fed them.

After they were done eating, Guilmon curled up around Dai and fell asleep while Lunamon was sleeping on Dai's lap, the girl smiling as she rubbed both of their backs to comfort them as they rested.

"Now you gotta swear that you won't tell anyone about this." Takato's voice came.

Dai looked over to the opening to spot Takato, Kenta and Kazu were there.

"Yeah, yeah." Kazu scoffed.

"I promise." Kenta said.

"Guilmon?" Takato called as the two boys looked out from behind him.

The three boys walked into the tunnel while the child of Miracles was in the tunnel that Guilmon had dug out, the dinosaur stirring from his nap.

"Yeah right, doofus. You're so full of it." Kazu said as he and Kenta strutted confidently over to the tunnel.

Just then, Guilmon woke up and his gold eyes glowed in the darkness making the two boys cling to each other in fear.

Guilmon's nose twitched and started grunting which freaked the two boys out and then the dinosaur let out a sneeze that was very loud and echoed around them making Kenta and Kazu scream in fear and run out.

"MOMMY!" Kenta cried.

Takato and Dai were laughing at the sight which woke up Lunamon who was glaring at being woken up from her nap by all of the yelling.

"Well that was a nice little show." Dai commented as she stepped out of the tunnel which a groggy Guilmon.

"Takato, did ya call me?" he asked.

"Yeah, were you asleep?" Takato asked.

"Well, it was my nappy time." Guilmon said, then started sniffing as he caught the scent of something.

"Sorry, I didn't bring any bread with me this time." Takato said.

"I don't care about that. Dai already fed me some yummy berries. I smell a digimon." Guilmon said as his eyes then went wild.

"Yeah!" Takato smiled at this.

They all then ran off to the streets where the last digimon who mysteriously faded away was, the fog around them as a man ran out of his car and jumped onto a guy who was on a parked motorcycle, the man crying out about something.

As Takato, Dai, Lunamon and Guilmon ran through the field, a large digimon cut them off.

"Greetings." He said.

"Whoa, we're fighting some samurai dude?" Dai asked.

"Whoa, the samurai master Musyamon. Champion level, wizard type. He can slice and dice an entire city with his shogun sword." Takato said.

"Wow, he'd make a great sushi chef." Lunamon said.

Strangely enough, that sounded like something Veemon would say.

"Vengeance is mine!' Musyamon cried as he raised his sword and charged at the Tamers and their digimon.

They all split up and dodged it as the sword hit the road, sparks flying from the contact of metal and cement.

"Digi Modify: Hyper Sonic Activate!" Takato cried as he slashed the card.

Musyamon charged at Guilmon who had his speed increased and he jumped up, kicking the samurai down.

"Digi Modify: Mega Pyro Sphere Activate! Let him have it." Takato said as he slashed another card.

Guilmon blasted his Pyro Sphere at Musyamon, but he stepped away as the flame left a hole in the road.

"Taking orders from a human? Pathetic!" Musyamon scoffed.

"What is up with these digimon and complaining about humans? We complain enough about each other that we don't need them doing it too." Dai stated.

"Oh boy." Guilmon moaned as Musyamon ran at him and tried to stab him, but Guilmon stepped out of the way and then was kicked down.

"Oh, come on. You can't give up now. You can do it." Takato said looking worried.

"Luna, go for it." Dai said.

"I'm on it." Lunamon said as she ran at Musyamon and used her Lop-Ear Ripple on him which stunned him for a moment as she then used her Lunar Claw on him and scratched up his face.

She jumped out of the way and hopped back over to Guilmon.

"Pathetic little rodent." Musyamon growled.

"Hey! Don't you dare insult my partner ya freak!" Dai yelled making Takato freeze up.

"Fight me you human cowards." Musyamon said.

Dai was about to go for it, but Takato wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back so she didn't get hurt, unaware that Henry and Terriermon had run in from chasing after a little girl who ran in after her balloon.

Guilmon was gnawing on Musyamon's arm, but was kicked away while Lunamon used her Tear Shot and hit him in the face while Dai searched for a weapon.

"Digi Modify: Hyper Wing Activate!" Takato slashed the card.

"Something just doesn't feel right." Guilmon said as the wings appeared and he flew off from Musyamon who swung his sword at him.

"Use the wings like last time. You can do it." Takato called.

"I'm trying." Guilmon said as he flew up over Musyamon as he tried to slice him, but missed as Guilmon flailed in the air.

"I can't stop!" he whined as he lost control.

"Is that the best you've got?" Musyamon sneered.

"Takato, Dai, watch out!" Henry called making the goggle duo look over to him.

"Huh? Henry, help me!" Takato called.

"What now? If I do nothing, we'll all be made into sushi. I don't think I can talk us out of this one." Henry said in worry as he watched Musyamon advancing on the goggle duo.

Dai then ran over to a pole that was on the ground and ran at Musyamon and he raised his sword to hit her, but she jumped out of the way and managed to whack him in the stomach with the pole as Lunamon ran in and used her Lop-Ear Ripple to push him away from the girl.

Henry watched the two girls as they fought despite the dangers and thought back to the things Dai had told him yesterday.

Musyamon then grabbed Dai by her throat and threw her over into a jeep and she rammed into it back first, crying out in shock and pain.

"Dai!" the boys cried out.

"Dai, I'm coming!" Lunamon called, but was kicked by Musyamon.

Finally, Musyamon set his sights on the little girl and walked over to her as she sat there crying as he raised his sword up.

"Goodbye human." He said as she screamed.

"We've gotta stop him." Henry said as Terriermon jumped off his head.

"Well, it's about time." The bunny said.

"Digi Modify: Hyper Sonic Activate!" Henry cried as he slashed the card.

Terriermon then ran at Musyamon and tackled him, his horn getting him in the mask and made him fly back.

"Finish the job." Henry said as he stood in front of the little girl protectively.

Takato and Guilmon were both checking on Dai and Lunamon, helping the females over to the Chinese boy.

"OK." Terriermon said.

"Terriermon digivolve to…GARGOMON!"

Henry gasped at the sight of the Champion as Musyamon got back up and ran at Gargomon.

"Boy, you never learn." Gargomon said as he lifted his guns up and started blasting at the samurai.

He used his sword to deflect the bullets and then jumped up to swing down on Gargomon who jumped out of the way and then Musyamon went to attack again only for Gargomon to hit him under the chin with his lasers.

"I'll save you." Guilmon said as he managed to grab the red teddy bear head shaped balloon before it was hit by the sword that exploded into data.

"NOOO!" Musyamon cried as he exploded into data that Gargomon absorbed.

"Great job Gargomon." Guilmon complimented as he flew over, but his wings faded away and he fell down to the ground, landing hard on his bottom.

"Here you go." He said ignoring the pain and handed the balloon to the little girl who ran over with a smile.

"Wow, thank you." she giggled and he laughed.

Slowly, the fog started to fade away and they were then visible to the public, so they quickly started running for cover and to also return the girl to her mother.

"Let's go." Henry said as he grabbed Dai's wrist and pulled her along.

"I'm going, I'm going." Gargomon said.

"Hold on." Guilmon said to the girl on his back.

"OK." She giggled.

"Let's get her back before anyone notices." Takato said.

"Yeah, yeah. You try running with a bad back. Now I know how my grandma felt when she chased me and my sister around when we were kids." Dai said as she tried to not cry out in the pain in her back.

Guilmon found the woman and quickly set her down.

"Bye." He said before taking off.

For some odd reason, Dai felt like someone had been watching them as they fought, but shook it off as she focused on running off with the others.

They made it near the park, panting a bit as they calmed down from nearly getting caught.

"You OK with all this Henry?" Gargomon asked as they stopped.

"Yeah." Henry said, but was looking down sadly at having to delete the digimon even if he was evil.

"Terriermon-I mean, Gargomon, I owe you an apology. There are some battles worth fighting." Henry said.

"Yep." Gargomon nodded.

"now that we're working together as partners, I guess I need to learn more about Taming." Henry said.

"Moumentai." Gargomon said.

"Henry, I guess I should apologize to you too. I shouldn't have been so hard on you before." Dai said blushing in shame.

"No, it's fine. You were right too about me needing to get over my fear and to fight. Especially if it's to save someone." Henry smiled reassuringly at the girl who smiled back.

"Hey, we're one pretty bang up team, huh?" Lunamon asked Dai as she sat on her head.

"Emphasis on the 'bang'." Dai groaned rubbing her back.

"Hey, Guilmon, I owe you an apology too. I really messed up today. I just kept swiping one card after another. I didn't even think about what would happen to you." Takato said looking down in shame.

"No problem, I kind of liked flying anyway. Tomimy." Guilmon said confusing everyone at how he had gotten the catch phrase wrong.

"Moumentai." Gargomon corrected.

"Hmm?" Guilmon asked.

"Moumentai. Moumentai!" Takato said getting a silly look on his face.

The group all then started laughing as they headed off for the park.

"Moutimai?" Guilmon asked.

"No, Guilmon, it's 'moumentai'." The others all said.

"Oops." Guilmon said.

They all then laughed as they ran off, unaware of a man watching them all as they went.

(With Tai, Agumon and Veemon…)

After watching the fight that had went on, the three males were shocked by Dai getting hurt my Musyamon, but were relieved that she was fine.

"They really are growing into a great team." Agumon noticed.

"Yeah. I wonder if it's because of Dai. She has a way of knocking some sense into people." Veemon smiled as the two digimon laughed.

"That she does. She also has a way of making guys fall for her without even knowing it." Tai frowned.

"Are you getting jealous of that boy with the Terriermon again?" Agumon asked.

"No! Maybe. Shut up." Tai pouted.

"Aw, come on. When Dai gets back, she'll be so happy that she'll jump right into your arms and kiss ya to show ya how much she missed ya." Veemon teased.

Agumon laughed at this while Tai blushed, but still smiled at the thought of getting to have Dai back in his arms.

Now that he thought about it, he never did kiss her before and that seemed strange to him.

When she got back, he would be making things up to her…unless Henry made her fall out of love with him and took her away from him.

He wasn't stupid; he saw the way the Chinese boy was looking at her.

Kari then walked into the room along with Gatomon.

"Did you see that battle?" she asked as she held up her D-Terminal that she had seen the battle with Musyamon on.

"Yeah, we just watched it." Agumon said.

"I hope Dai and Lunamon are all right. Musyamon was pretty rough on them." Gatomon said.

"Moumentai." Veemon said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Sorry, it's fun to say." The dragon smiled sheepishly.

Shaking her head at that, Kari sat down on the bed and sighed.

"I sure hope Dai doesn't put herself in harm's way like that again." She said.

"What I'm more worried about is that strange man. Who was he and why was he watching them like that?" Gatomon asked with her eyes narrowed in thought.

"I don't know. I just hope he isn't going to hurt those kids." Tai said as he leaned against the wall.

To be continued…


	9. Divided They Stand

Dai groaned in misery as she stood naked from the waist up in the bathroom, her back facing the mirror while she looked over her shoulder to see her reflection.

"That doesn't look too good." Lunamon commented.

"No kidding. This'll take forever to heal up and the Matsukis will freak if they see this." Dai whined.

On her back was a large greenish purple colored bruise that covered the top half of her back, mostly centering on the area between her shoulder blades from where she hit the jeep when Musyamon threw her.

She was happy that she had a level headed partner like Lunamon with her; because if it were Veemon with her, he would be freaking out loudly and her family would all barge into the room, even if the door were locked, to see if someone were being murdered.

Her family was just nosey like that.

Sighing, Dai decided not to wear a sports bra like she normally would and just threw on her tank top so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable with the bruise.

"Hey, Dai, what's taking so long in there?" Takato asked from outside the room as he knocked on the door.

"Takato, that is not something to ask a young lady!" his mother scolded as she walked by him.

He sighed at that as Dai opened up the door holding Lunamon.

"So, how's the bruise?" he whispered.

"One word; nasty." She whimpered back.

They both then started walking together down to the kitchen.

"Maybe you should have it checked out by a doctor or something." Takato suggested.

"And have them ask me all sorts of questions on how I got it or why they can't find any records of me existing? No thanks." Dai refused.

After they walked out, they separated to go their own ways, Takato going to find Kazu and Kenta to see how they were taking the whole Guilmon scare.

As Dai was walking to the school building, she spotted a man dressed in a black suit wearing sunglasses watching her.

She stood still and saw that he was just watching her and then turned to walk off.

"Freak." She hissed before she walked inside the building.

Later after school, a Digital Field opened up, so Dai and Lunamon were running off to see where it was and found Rika standing in front of the baseball field where it was with Calumon.

"Rika, why are you standing there?" Dai asked making the redhead look at her.

"Daisuke." She said softly.

"Renamon's in there isn't she?" Lunamon asked making Rika look away.

"Why aren't you helping her?" Dai asked.

"She doesn't need my help. She never did." Rika said.

The Teal duo blinked at that in surprise from where this was coming from.

"What makes you that?" Dai asked.

Rika's hand clenched around her D-Power as confliction shone in her lavender eyes as she tried hard to not lash out at the girl, but knew she wouldn't win in a fight with the child of Miracles.

Yelling then came from inside of the Digital Field making the three females look over in worry since they recognized it as Renamon.

"That doesn't sound good. We have to do something." Lunamon said.

"Rika, please." Dai said.

"She needs you." Calumon spoke up.

Rika then turned and ran away.

"Where you going?" Calumon asked as he followed after her.

"Rika!" Dai called.

"Dai!" someone called.

Turning, she saw Henry running over with Terriermon on his shoulder.

"Was that Rika who just left?" Henry asked.

"Yeah. She's still feeling bad about what happened the other day." Dai said.

Henry gave a look of sympathy as the Digital Field then disappeared to reveal Renamon absorbing the data of the digimon she had just beaten.

"I did it. I destroyed them without Rika's help." Renamon said, but then looked down sadly.

She then jumped over the fence and landed a few feet away from the two Tamers and their partners who stared at her.

"Renamon, Rika was here. I think she's worried about you." Henry said.

"She is? Are you sure?" Renamon asked turning to them.

"She was white faced and jumpy, ya know? She was in a bad way." Terriermon said.

"Rika? I doubt it." Renamon said.

"You two are going to make me age so fast and badly." Dai sighed as she massaged her temples.

"Renamon, you two fit together. You should be partners, not enemies." Henry said.

"Partners?" Renamon scoffed.

"Ha ha. About time. I wanna play." Terriermon said as Calumon came running over.

"Me too." Calumon said as they both playfully bumped bellies and then fell to the ground giggling.

"Partners. You keep using that word. Am I supposed to know what it means?" Renamon asked turning to them fully.

"It's like this; Terriermon and I are both friends and equals." Henry explained.

"Equals?" Renamon asked.

"Exactly. We know each other's strengths and weaknesses." Henry said.

"We also care about each other. Rika said she cared about you because you're her friend." Lunamon said.

Renamon's eyes widened as she looked at them.

"Then why did she say she hates all digimon?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it could be the fact that she was stalked by a super powerful digimon who was trying to manipulate and bully her into being his partner. Or it could be the fact that she now thinks that digimon only come after humans to make them stronger. I mean, it did happen to me with Sangloupmon and with Kari and those Scubamon. Take your pick." Dai said.

Henry sent her a scolding look and gently touched her back making her wince in pain and glare at him as he gave an apologetic look for forgetting her injury while Renamon went deep into thought over this.

"So she's afraid of me then." she concluded.

"Not really afraid. Just confused." Henry amended.

"Hey, guess what; Henry taught me tai chi. You wanna learn?" Terriermon asked Calumon.

"How do ya do it? Hmm?" Calumon asked tilting his head as Terriermon went into position.

"You start like this." Terriermon said.

"Like this?" Calumon asked trying to copy him.

"This is gonna take longer than I thought." Terriermon sighed as Calumon fell onto the ground as he lost his balance.

Renamon still looked deep in thought, but then she jumped away as the two Tamers watched her sadly.

"Well, that was a bust." Lunamon frowned.

"Yeah, no kidding. So what do we do now?" Dai asked crossing her arms.

Henry looked over to her and shook his head, unsure of what to do as well.

"I don't know. I really don't. Hopefully something good will happen so we won't have to deal with all this drama." He said.

The girl scoffed at this.

"Even if we do get Renamon and Rika back together, more drama will keep coming. That's how it goes. After one drama is fixed, more just piles on." She advised from experience.

"Moumentai. We'll figure it out. No need to worry so much. You'll get wrinkles." Terriermon teased.

Dai stuck her tongue out at him while Henry sighed, Lunamon going over to Terriermon and Calumon to join in on learning tai chi.

"I'm gonna head home. My back is starting to annoy me." Dai said.

"Aw, OK. Let's go." Lunamon pouted.

"No, you can stay here and play with the others. I'm sure Henry can you bring you back to us. Right?" Dai asked Henry.

"Sure, I'll be glad to." He smiled.

"Thanks. Keep her safe or I'll have your head." She warned.

He nodded in understanding and he patted his shoulder before she turned and walked off, Henry watching her as she went off.

Terriermon hopped up, using his ear to hang onto Henry's shoulder making the Chinese boy look over at him.

"She has you wrapped around her finger, huh?" he teased.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Henry asked.

"Please. You like her." Terriermon sang making his partner blush.

Calumon and Lunamon both giggled at that.

"Um, well, maybe. But she already has a boyfriend. It wouldn't be right to move in on someone else's girlfriend. It isn't right." Henry said.

(At the Matsuki home…)

Hours had gone by as Dai got home and fell asleep, Henry handing Lunamon off to Takato when he met up with him.

Takato walked into his room and found the girl sleeping and Lunamon jumped out of his arms, gesturing him over.

"What is it?" Takato whispered o to not wake Dai up.

"When are you going to tell Dai about that strange adult?" she asked.

The man who had spied on them walked up to them and gave a warning to them to stay away from the digimon and also that he knew all about who Dai was, saying that she was only a flicker on the TV screen and would fade away one day or be destroyed along with the rest of the digimon.

It made them both worry about what would happen and who this man was.

"No, I don't want Dai to know. I don't want her anywhere near that man in case he does anything to her." Takato said in worry.

Moaning made them both freeze as they turned to Dai and saw her slowly waking up, blinking the sleep from her eyes and sat up, though she did wince from the pain in her back.

"What's with all the talking?" she yawned.

"Um, well, Jeri now knows about Guilmon and Lunamon." Takato burst out.

Blinking curiously at this, Dai looked over at the crimson eyed boy.

"How did Jeri know?" she asked.

"She kind of heard me arguing with Kenta and Kazu over Guilmon being real. They thought I pulled a prank on them. Jeri asked me to show her Guilmon especially after Lunamon talked and introduced herself to her." Takato explained as he shot Lunamon an annoyed look.

Dai's influence on the once shy and timid bunny had made her grow more confident in herself and she spoke her mind more often rather than hiding.

"How'd Jeri take seeing Guilmon?" Dai asked.

"…She said he was cute." Takato groaned.

"He is cute and cool. I mean, come on, all digimon are cute and cool. Except for the evil guys. They're ugly and suck." Dai said.

"But I'm a guy. Having a cute digimon is…I don't know. I mean, Guilmon I cool, not cute." Takato said as he sat down next to her.

"Oh, boys." Lunamon sighed.

Just then, the D-Powers started going off making the two goggle heads perk up and grab them curiously as Lunamon's ears twitched.

"Uh oh." Takato said.

"Great." Dai groaned.

The two then left the room, running out with Lunamon to locate the Digital Field so that they could fight whatever digimon that was crossing over.

While running, they found Guilmon was waiting them with Henry and Terriermon, the group all running off to the park where the sound of screeching was coming from.

"Guilmon, slow down!" Takato called.

"That's either a digimon or a train wreck." Terriermon said.

They ran through the fog and saw that Renamon already there fighting a half human half bird creature that was giving off a horrible shriek.

"Renamon's in a fight." Takato observed.

"Whoa, it's Harpymon. That's one nasty digimon with a screech like nails down a chalk board. Renamon's gonna have a pretty tough time dealing with her Wind Seeker attack." He read from his D-Power.

"Rika!" Henry called.

"I don't see her anywhere." Takato said as the humans look around.

Guilmon, Terriermon and Lunamon were running off to go help out Renamon as she was fighting with Harpymon.

Spotting the three new digimon, Harpymon used her Wind Seeker, the blast making them dive out of the way so they didn't get hit from the blast that cut the ground.

Renamon then used her Diamond Storm, but Harpymon flew away in time before he flew at Renamon only to get hit in the face.

Footsteps made the humans turn to see Rika had arrived with Calumon.

"Rika." Henry exclaimed.

"Just in time." Takato smiled.

"Better late than never." Dai commented.

The three digimon chuckled happily at the sight of the redhead.

"Hey, Renamon, look who finally made an entrance." Terriermon called over to the fox.

Renamon just tilted her head down with a sad look in her eyes as Rika stared at her unsure, but also seemed to be a bit sad as well.

Renamon then attacked Harpymon, making a show of it as she sent the annoying mutated bird down to the ground as the fox landed in front of the down Harpymon.

"Renamon's frozen like a statue." Takato said.

"Isn't she going to finish off Harpymon and load her data?" Henry asked.

"I could load the data of every opponent I fight and then take them apart one by one, but what's the point after it's all over?" Renamon asked sadly as she looked down with her eyes closed.

Harpymon then woke up, slowly sitting up as she saw that Renamon wasn't even paying attention to her.

Rika, Henry, Dai and Takato all gasped as Harpymon used her Wind Seeker on Renamon landing a direct blow that made the fox cry out in pain as Rika shriek in horror as the others cried out in worry.

When she was down, Harpymon then flew over and started jabbing her talons at the fox to hit her, but Renamon was rolling out of the way to avoid the hits.

Rika gasped as she then reached for her cards, but came up short when she realized she wasn't wearing the card pouch.

"Oh no." she said.

Seeing Renamon still in trouble, Rika looked around for something to help and found a sharp branch on the ground, so she grabbed it and then started running.

"Rika, come back!" Henry cried.

She ignored him as she ran over to Harpymon and stabbed the bird in the back making Harpymon screech in pain as Renamon looked at her partner in shock that Rika had risked herself to save her.

Mad, Harpymon then turned on Rika.

"Rika!" Takato yelled.

"No!" Henry yelled.

"Get out of there!" Dai yelled.

Calumon exclaimed in surprise as his mark on his forehead glowed red, Renamon being covered in blue lights.

"Renamon digivolve to…KYUBIMON!"

Kyubimon jumped in front of Rika protectively as Harpymon backed up into the air and went to use her Wind Seeker as Kyubimon used her Fox Tail Inferno, the flames engulfing Harpymon and she exploded into data.

"You're not loading her data?" Rika asked softly.

"No." Kyubimon said.

"Why not?" Rika asked.

"Because I don't need it anymore." Kyubimon said.

"I don't understand." Rika responded as the field faded away and it revealed the night.

"I don't need an opponent's data because I have you." Kyubimon looked back at Rika who gasped in surprise at the answer.

"Because of me?" she asked.

"Rika, you just saved my life. Why did you do it?" Kyubimon asked as she turned around to face Rika properly.

"Someone had to do it. You saved my life once." Rika said looking to the side.

"You were just repaying a dept.?" Kyubimon inquired.

"No, that's not what I meant. You're my partner." The redhead said.

"And that's what partner's do. We protect each other. Is that what you're saying?" Kyubimon asked as Rika giggled softly.

"Yeah, something like that. We'll watch each other's back." The girl said.

"Ugh, I don't get it." Takato said.

"Obviously they were worried about each other. The problem is they're too hard headed to admit it. They're playing silly games till they drop." Henry chuckled.

"I think being honest with each other would be too hard." Takato said.

The group of six chuckled at that, thoroughly relieved that everything was back to normal.

With that done, they started walking away and leaving the Blue duo alone to get back together.

"I'm always honest with you aren't I Guilmon?" Takato asked.

"Yeah. You told me I was cute." Guilmon responded.

"No way. He must have meant you were cool, right Takato?" Henry asked.

Feeling a cold chill down her spine, Dai looked over in front of her to see that man from before hiding in the shadows watching her.

Just what was that guy's deal?

Did she need to call the cops on him and report some stalker who may be a pedophile was following her around?

She may just have to.

To be continued…


	10. Juggernaut

As Dai went to sleep that night, she had a nightmare about Darklizardmon being trapped in a lab somewhere and that stalker she saw was smirking.

"_What is this place? Let me out!_ _I don't want to go back!" _Darklizardmon cried.

"_Sir, uh, we're ready to initiate the data scan, but the creature may not survive."_ Another man said hesitantly.

He looked to be a scientist who was working on a bridge with that blonde man standing on a bridge looking down at the vat where Darklizardmon was stuck in it.

"_Huh. You say that as if I should care. It's not as though that thing is flesh and blood you know." _The blonde man scoffed.

"_Excuse me, sir, but it has a real body, a life form." _The scientist spoke up sounding a bit worried.

"_A worm is more of a life form than this thing. They're just packets of data. Computer codes, zeros and ones. Their ability to appear in our world is a fluke, but our monstrous friend here is not without its use. By analyzing its data we can learn how digimon are created and they can be destroyed. Proceed with the scan. I want full power."_ The blonde nodded at the two scientists.

"_Yes sir."_ The scientist sighed as he pulled down the button on the machine.

Darklizardmon gasped as the liquid she was in turned red as particles floated around her making her cry out in pain.

"_Let me out of here!"_ she begged.

"_Its particles are dissipating."_ The scientist observed the computer that was tracking the reports on what was happening to the digimon.

"_Keep going until we have all of its data. We're only steps from achieving our ultimate goal."_ The blonde man said.

Darklizardmon cried out in pain as she started to break up into data and then died which made Dai woke up with a scream at the horror she had witnessed.

Takato jumped out of bed at the sound of the scream while Lunamon looked over to see Dai was sitting up in her futon panting while she had sweat on her body and her face looked pale.

"Ow, what was that?" Takato rubbed his sore head.

He then noticed how horrified Dai looked and walked over to her to see if she was fine.

"Dai, what's wrong?" he asked touching her hand that was cold as ice.

"It was horrible. I saw this lab and these men were doing experiments on a Darlizardmon and they just…killed her. They did it without a care. I thought only evil digimon could be that cruel. I had no idea that humans could be just as sick as that." Dai sobbed.

Takato pulled her into his arms as she clung to his night shirt and just cried for the poor digimon that was killed in such a horrible way and how scared the digimon was.

It was no wonder that the Guardians had been so worried about exposure before if the government had gotten involved.

The Red Tamer had a feeling that it was that blonde man who had interrupted his fight with Darklizardmon and now he knew what that man had done.

What if Guilmon, Lunamon or even Dai were next?

(Tomorrow morning…)

Dai had gone ahead to school without Takato because she needed the fresh air from the morning walk to wake her up more so that she wouldn't fall asleep during class.

She sat at her desk and rested her head down as Takato came in and noticed how awkward things seemed between him and his friends.

Jeri seemed worried about this as she stood at her seat with Dai as her friends laughed around her.

When class started, Dai didn't pay any attention to Asagi as she went on to the lecture on vegetables which bored her to death as she noticed Jeri writing a note.

Jeri looked at Dai and showed her the drawing which was of Guilmon dressed in a t-shirt with a smiley face on it and blue shorts which made the child of Miracles smile.

"Cute, huh?" Jeri whispered.

"Don't let Takato hear you say that. Boys have issues with the word 'cute'." Dai whispered back making the girl giggle softly.

The drawing was then passed over to Takato who looked a bit upset, then when he opened the drawing he smiled at the sight of it.

Humming to herself, Jeri then went on drawing a picture of Lunamon with a Veemon holding hands.

She didn't know why, but since Dai looked so much like the Daisuke from the Digimon 02 show, she thought it would be cute or amusing for her friend.

(After school…)

Takato and Dai were walking together out of the school when the crimson eyed boy saw Kenta and Kazu at the swing set.

"Should I leave?" Dai asked.

"No, come with me. I could use the support." Takato smiled as he walked over to his friends.

Shrugging, Dai followed him over to the boys.

"Hey guys." Takato waved.

"Hey." Kazu said.

"Hi." Kenta said.

They were both hesitant and only spoke to be polite, Kenta sitting on the swing as Kazu stood beside him.

"So what's up?" Takato asked.

The sound of barking made Dai look over to see Jeri playing with her dog puppet which made the child of Miracles wonder if the girl was a bit of a mental case.

"What are you boys doing today, playing digimon?" Jeri asked.

"No way. Digimon's for kids." Kenta said.

"Yeah, it's all pretend." Kazu said.

"You guys are so pathetic. Takato plays a little prank on you and you're not over it? Kazu, you're a jerk who picks on Takato all the time and Kenta, you're a sheep who goes along with everything pig head here chooses. Don't you have a mind of your own? Stop being so stuck up. You guys had that prank coming for always being so hard on Takato. Back off on dissing my favorite TV show and my little brother or else I won't prank ya, I'll make you cry right here and now." Dai threatened.

Her pupils had the Crests of Courage and Friendship glowing inside them again, but it was so small that the boys thought it was only a flicker of the light that made them see it.

Kazu and Kenta looked shocked from what the girl had said while Jeri blinked at the protective tone that was used by the tanned girl and Takato was beaming at being called Dai's little brother.

"When you get over yourselves, come talk to us. Until then, good riddance." Dai said.

She then turned on her heel to walk away as Takato followed after her while Kenta and Kazu shared a look before standing and leaving the park before they made the fiery tempered girl angry enough to see her threat through.

Jeri held her puppet up and barked.

"Are you going to play with Guilmon and Lunamon today?" she asked.

"Jeri, I'm not just playing!" Takato suddenly snapped as what the man from last night had said.

The girl gasped at that as Takato felt a bit bad for saying that, then looked to the ground.

"Digimon isn't just a game. It's very dangerous. Believe me, if you say my back from fighting a digimon, you'd know what I mean." Dai said trying to keep the peace.

"Oh." Jeri whispered.

What had happened to Dai during a fight with a digimon?

(Later on in the park…)

Dai was on the swings with Lunamon on her lap, swinging high which made the bunny giggle as Takato and Guilmon sat up on the jungle gym, two little kids trying to touch Guilmon's tail that flicked away from their fingers.

"Go on. He doesn't mind, see?" the little girl said to her giggling younger brother.

"You still mad at me?" Guilmon asked.

"I'm not mad. I'm just worried about cha, that's all." Takato said as some kids ran across the sand playing tag.

"Well, why?" Guilmon asked.

"When you digivolve, you scared the pants off me. Your look, your eyes." Takato shivered as he remembered.

"It's just me." Guilmon pointed out.

"But you barely even knew who I was. What if one day you just quantum digivolve and totally forgot me or who you used to be?" Takato asked.

"That boy seems to like being depressed. He needs to try being more happy." Lunamon commented.

"That he does. That he does, Luna." Dai agreed.

"I wouldn't forget you. You're my friend." Guilmon smiled at Takato, but it faded when he saw Takato still had an upset look on his face.

"Takato, no matter how much you change, you're still you. And no matter how much I change, I hope you know, I'm still me too, OK?" Guilmon spoke.

He sounded surprisingly wise there which made the Red Tamer and Teal duo look at the dinosaur in awe from his words.

"Guilmon." Takato blinked.

"Yeah?" Guilmon asked.

"You are totally amazing. It's like it was only yesterday that you were thinking and talking like a baby, but look at you no. You see things so clearly. Better than I do sometimes." Takato grinned making Guilmon chuckle.

"I get it all from you Takato." He responded.

"You know what; I wish I could change too." Takato suddenly said excitedly.

"Takato digivolve!" Guilmon cheered.

"Takato digivolve to…MegaTakatomon!" Takato cheered as he stood up playfully and even growled.

It made Lunamon and Dai laugh at him happily to see he was having fun now.

"You know, I always wondered what it would be like to digivolve. It would be cool to go through a change like that." Dai mused.

"It's great. When I digivolve, I always feel smarter, stronger and more confident." Lunamon said.

"Guilmon, I'm sorry for acting all weird, ya know? Yesterday." Takato reminded how he had snapped at him for wanting to digivolve.

"Why? You said you were only worried about me right?" Guilmon asked looking up at him.

"I know, but I should have realized that even though you're Growlmon on the outside, you were still the bread scarfing goof on the inside." Takato said.

"Right." Guilmon said.

The group of four then all laughed at this, then started goofing around by howling. Guilmon then going down the slide and jumped onto Dai's lap as Lunamon hopped up onto her partner's head.

"Daimon, make me go high too." He chirped.

"Oh, fine. Just hang on." Dai said as she struggled to kick her legs to make them move, but managed to do so.

Laughing, Takato got down from the jungle gym and helped by pushing them, being mindful of Dai's back.

As the group just giggled at being pushed on the swings, Takato then thought back to what Dai had called him earlier and decided to bring it up.

"Hey, Dai, did you mean that?" he asked.

"Huh? Mean what?" she asked.

"When you called me your little brother. Do you really see me like that?" he asked.

Dai looked back at him over her shoulder as she realized she had spoken those words, but smiled at him.

"Yeah, I do. I've always wanted to have a younger sibling before. I'm gonna be sad if I ever do go back home. I mean, I miss the others a lot, Veemon especially. But if I leave, I know I'll miss you, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Calumon, Jeri even Rika and Renamon." She said.

Lunamon looked down at her.

"What about me? Would you miss me?" she asked.

"Duh, I just assumed that you would be coming back with me." Dai said.

"I hope so. I'd love to come with you to meet Veemon and all your other friends." Lunamon smiled.

Takato smiled sadly at this as he knew that this really couldn't last, one day Dai would go home and he may never see her again except for on TV.

Guilmon then yawned suddenly making everyone look at him.

"Let's head back to the hideout." Takato said.

The group all then walked off to Guilmon's home, Lunamon sitting on the dinosaur's head as everyone started to relax.

"Hey Guilmon, now that we're back on track, I have all these attacks I want to try." Takato pulled out his card box as Guilmon curled up on the ground.

"Maybe we should have a team name too like Awesome Twosome or Dynamite Duo. What do you think?" the boy asked.

There was then a strange sound that caught their attention, Dai feeling a weird tingle go through her body suddenly as she felt something odd about to happen.

"An earthquake?" Takato asked.

Lunamon was shaking as she ran over to the end of the cave to run out, but Dai grabbed her as the bunny tried to get free.

"Something's coming. I can't resist it." Lunamon gasped.

Guilmon purred curiously as he also sensed something odd in the air.

"What?" Takato asked as he walked outside and gasped when he saw a pillar of light up in the sky.

"The sky." He exclaimed.

"Takato, something's coming. A digimon and it's really big." Guilmon announced as he looked tense.

Everyone stared at the sky in worry over what would happen now and why there was this strange aura in the sky.

To be continued…


	11. Grow Mon Grow

The two goggle heads then started running for the city where the strange light was coming from, exciting the park to see a large crowd of people staring at it.

"Whoa, it looks like the sky's on fire." Takato gasped.

"Let's move." Dai said.

They started running again to see why there were data particles hovering in the air and being absorbed into the light that was above a building, but stopped when they saw that strange man.

"Well, look at who's come to marvel at my brilliance." He said.

"Uh oh." Guilmon said.

"This doesn't look good." Takato said.

"Guys, look!" Lunamon gasped.

A digimon then started flying up making them all look at the different types of digimon going off.

The blonde man smirked and gave a closed mouth chuckle.

"What's happening? Guilmon, they're all leaving." Takato said.

"Takato." Guilmon whined as his head seemed to be warping.

Lunamon gasped as the same thing seemed to be happening to her which made Dai hold her tightly to her chest.

"Hey, are you all right? You don't look so good buddy." Takato turned to Guilmon worried.

"Thanks a lot. But actually, I am feeling weird." Guilmon groaned as his body warped again making his Tamer fall down in shock.

"Guilmon? Uh, hey, are you molting or something?" Takato asked.

"This is bad." Guilmon said.

"No kidding. I feel like someone's trying to pull me away." Lunamon whimpered.

Looking up at the sky as more digimon were pulled up, they saw it was into an eerie red hole that was in the sky that was burning orange like a fire, Dai gritting her teeth as she felt some negative energy coming from it.

"It's like some huge digimon vacuum cleaner." Takato said.

"What…What is happening?" he asked.

The digimon were exploding into data, dying from the energy coming from the portal.

"Why is this happening?" Takato asked.

Crying out in pain, Dai dropped to her knees and held her head as the mark of Miracles glowed on her forehead, all the digimon's pain and fear consuming her.

(In the 02 World…)

"What is this?" Tai asked.

He and the others had been at a concert for the Teenage Wolves when the jumbo TV behind the band suddenly showed them a scene from s city where countless digimon were being destroyed.

"This is monstrous." Kari gasped as Gatomon's ears went down sadly.

"Someone is destroying digimon." Gabumon said.

"But who and why?" Yolei asked.

The screen then flashed to Dai who as sobbing as her mark glowed on her forehead making Tai stand up in worry at the sight of her, Agumon and Veemon shooting up as well.

"What's happening to her?" Ken asked.

"She must be feeling the pain of all those digimon. Oh, it must be horrible." Wormmon moaned sadly.

(Back in the Tamers World…)

"We had no other choice. Let's just say we're controlling an infestation. All vermin must go." The man said as he walked over to them.

"Including that one." He jerked his head over to Dai.

Lunamon and Guilmon both stood in front of the girl who was sobbing as she felt the poor digimon's pain, Takato's hands on her shoulders to try and comfort her.

"You can't just destroy all the digimon and Dai. Guilmon's my best friend, so is Lunamon and Dai's human." Takato said.

"Really? This foul beast…" the man mused as he held his hand out to Guilmon who snarled at him.

"You naïve little boy. This thing isn't capable of friendship. It's nothing more than a dangerous, artificial life form. Just like the cute little one. As for the girl, she's only made of data like the rest. She isn't real at all. Look, even she can feel the call of the Juggernaut." The man said.

Hissing, Dai opened her eyes that had the Crests of Courage and Friendship glowing inside her pupils.

"It's the pain and fear of the digimon I can feel. How can you be so heartless? We aren't naïve or dangerous. You are." She glared at him.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, but then started walking off to go enjoy his work.

"Wait a minute! That's not true. Digimon are…digimon are…Well, they're cool, that's all. And this one is my best friend. Well, both of them are. Some of them are friendly. And Dai is more of a human than you are. At least she has a kind heart. Are you listening?!" Takato yelled after the man.

His crimson eyes were tearing over at losing the ones he cared for while Guilmon sniffed at the air, his eyes going a bit wild.

"Takato. It's coming." Guilmon announced.

"What is?" Takato asked.

"Something big." Lunamon whispered as her antenna twitched.

He then looked up to the sky to see what Guilmon and Lunamon were looking at while Dai forced herself to stand up.

Out of the portal shot out a blue light as the Juggernaut stopped sucking in digimon.

There was a shockwave that made everyone cry out in worry as the beam of light hit the top of the building as the sun finally set, the fire orange sky turning dark violet.

"You men have created us, but now we are free. Free to come, to claim our place in the real world. You have but one purpose; to serve the digimon!" A male voice with a feline growl echoed in Dai's head.

"Shut up." She hissed.

Thankfully, the voice had gone silent making her sigh in relief as she also couldn't feel the pain and fear anymore.

Lights in the sky then appeared a line of blue and green data that sparkled in the sky to where a Digital Field was opening up where the beam had landed.

"If our worlds overlap, we could all be destroyed. We gotta find a way to close up that hole." Takato said.

The entire building was covered in the mist as the digimon that had spoken was trying to make an appearance in the Real World.

"Stupid!" someone yelled.

Looking over, they saw that the man was on his knees and holding onto the side of the bridge.

"I never should have allowed children to interact with digimon! What was I thinking?" he ranted as he punched the side of the bridge.

"Can we let the evil digimon eat him?" Lunamon asked.

"Oh, don't tempt me." Dai growled lowly in her throat.

The mist then overlapped the two Tamers and digimon, Dai and Takato pulling their goggles over their eyes as the man stumbled off to continue his pity party.

"We gotta get up there." Takato said.

Someone then jumped over them making them gasp at the yellow fox.

"Renamon." Takato pulled his goggles off his eyes.

"Well, at least we don't have to call in the Calvary." Dai quipped pulling her goggles down to her neck.

"That's the way up." Guilmon said.

"Right." Takato nodded as Henry ran over to them with Terriermon on his shoulder.

"Don't go yet." Henry warned.

"OK, why not? What's up?" Takato asked as Rika ran over.

"Not you." she quipped.

"I meant up there." He said.

"So did I. Be quiet." She said as she checked her D-Power for any information and pulled her sunglasses off.

"I don't get it, there's nothing there." She said as Henry, Dai and Takato walked over to her.

"It doesn't make any sense." Henry said.

"If there's a Digital Field, there must be something there." Takato insisted.

"It must be lying low." Dai said.

"Hold on. There you are." Rika said as a tiger digimon showed up on her screen.

"But why am I not receiving any data? What kind of digimon is this?" she asked.

"Who cares? What's he gonna do, bite me? I can take him. Ya ready?" Terriermon asked jumping off Henry's head and landed on his feet.

"Yep." Henry nodded.

"Wait, Renamon will handle this. I'll make her digivolve!" Rika ran up.

"Rika, you can use this card!" Takato called as he pulled out a card and threw it at her, the redhead turning and caught it.

"Digi Modify: Digivolution Activate!" she slashed the card.

"_Digivolution!"_

"Renamon digivolve to…KYUBIMON!"

"Oh yeah. Now we're talking." Rika frowned as she looked up to where the battle would be taking place.

She then pulled out her D-Power to watch the battle, seeing things from Kyubimon's eyes.

"It's huge. Come on." Rika growled.

Suddenly, Kyubimon was seen falling from the top of the building, close to exploding into data.

"Kyubimon!" Takato gasped.

"That's not good." Dai commented.

Rika was staring in fear that Kyubimon would be gone forever, but only transformed back into Renamon who continued to fall as Terriermon perked up and started running.

"That's it, I'm going, Henry. That tiger's toast." He said.

"Digi Modify: Digivolution Activate!" Henry slashed the card.

"_Digivolution!"_

"Terriermon digivolve to…GARGOMON!"

Gargomon used his Gargo Lasers to blast himself up to the top of the building.

"Go get him." Henry encouraged.

Renamon finally hit the ground making Rika run over to check on her.

"Renamon." She whispered softly at the injured fox.

"Renamon, are you…" she reached out and touched her fox.

Renamon then opened her eyes and looked up at her partner.

"So…strong… Ultimate. Possibly even Mega." the fox rasped.

"Don't try to talk." Rika said.

"Is Renamon all right?" Takato asked.

Henry then pulled out his D-Power to check on Gargomon.

(In the 02 World…)

"What kind of a digimon is that?" Cody asked.

"He's mighty powerful. I don't think I've seen a guy like that before." Armadillomon said.

Izzy had his laptop out and was typing away on it as Matt ran over to join his friends, everyone deciding to forget the concert and watch the battle that was going on, especially after they witnessed the fox getting beaten by the tiger with ease and with only a whack of the tail.

"Anything on that digimon yet?" Matt asked.

"Not yet. It must be a rare digimon." Izzy informed.

"I hope the Tamers can defeat him." Ken said.

"If it's true that the tiger is an Ultimate or Mega, then it's going to be hard." Sora pointed out.

"That's right. The four digimon can only reach Champion, but it won't be enough. They need more power." Biyomon said.

"More power? But where would they even find the power?" TK asked.

(With the Tamers…)

"Nothing. Aw man, there's just no data on this guy at all. We're fighting completely blind here." Henry growled as his D-Power gave him zero information on the tiger.

Rika was kneeling next to Renamon, her hands on the fox as her lavender eyes were filled with worry over her partner that was trying to rest up.

"If Kyubimon was…defeated that easily, then we don't stand a chance." Takato said.

"Thanks for the vouch of confidence." Lunamon frowned at him.

"Gargomon!" Henry called as he ran around to try and see his partner when he heard the gunfire going off.

"I gotta help him. Without any data on that thing, I won't know if I'm using the right cards." He said as he looked up into the mist to see the two bodies and the lasers.

"He's gone around the other side." Henry growled as he saw the winged tiger.

Gargomon was then hit and turned into Terriermon, falling down off of the building.

"That's enough. My turn." Guilmon growled as he ran off.

"I'm going too. My powers are strongest at night." Lunamon said as she jumped onto the dinosaur's back and he carried her off with him.

"Huh, hey!" Takato called in worry.

"I'm going to need a lot of peanut butter after this one!" Guilmon called back.

"Guess we have no choice. Anybody got a spare card?" Dai asked.

"Here goes nothing. Come on, boy." Takato said.

He then pulled two digivolution cards out of his pocket and handed one over to Dai as they pulled out their D-Powers.

"Digi Modify: Digivolution Activate!" Takato slashed his card.

Dai spun the card, then grabbed it between her middle and pointer fingers.

She then moved her arms around in a circle, moving around slowly clockwise, stopping as her right arm was above her head and left arm was out beside her, then brought her right arm down with the card in it as she brought her left arm over with the card in it and then slashed the card.

"Digi Modify: Digivolution Activate!" she called.

"_Digivolution!"_

"Guilmon digivolve to…GROWLMON!"

"Lunamon digivolve to…LEKISMON!"

"Good luck boy." Takato called.

"Kick his butt, Lekismon!" Dai called.

Lekismon jumped up to the building while Growlmon was given his Hyper Wings to fly up after the rabbit as Terriermon passed them.

"I've got him!" Henry cried.

He then caught his partner in his arms and checked on him to make sure he was all right.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"It's all up to Growlmon and Lekismon." Takato looked worried.

"Henry." Terriermon croaked.

"What is it?" Henry asked.

Holding him close, Terriermon then whispered some new information in his ear that made Henry's eyes go wide.

"We might still have a chance. He always circles around like a shark just before he attacks. That's when Growlmon and Lekismon can get him." He called over.

"OK." Takato said.

"That helps, I guess." Dai said as she and Takato pulled out their D-Powers to see how the battle was going.

"There he is." Takato said as the tiger's face appeared.

"Now Growlmon, do it!" Takato called.

"Hit him on both ends!" Dai yelled.

(In the 02 World…)

The digimon and humans watched as Growlmon used his Dragon Slash on the tiger as Lekismon pulled out her arrow and hit the tiger with it, making him turn to her as Growlmon used the distraction to hit him with his Pyro Blaster.

Shaking the attacks off, the tiger bit Growlmon on the side making Lekismon gasp while it showed Takato drop his D-Power as he held his shoulder as if in pain.

"That's not good." TK said.

Lekismon then kicked the tiger in the head sending him back and away from Growlmon as the dinosaur was close to bursting into data.

(Tamers World…)

"I can feel it. It's over." Takato gasped as he fell to his knees and then onto the ground.

"What's wrong with him?" Rika asked.

"Takato!" Henry called.

Dai bent down and held the boy in her lap as he just lay there looking miserable and weak.

Calumon then flew into the mist and stood in front of the goggle duo.

"Is he sleeping?" he asked.

"Looks like it. Come on, wake up, Takato." Dai said.

He then turned around on Dai's lap looking to be stuck in a nightmare as the others came over to check on him, Takato muttering things in his sleep and then he shot up yelling, grabbing onto Calumon's hand.

"Hey, uh, hi Calumon." Takato greeted as he snapped out of it.

"Has anyone ever tell you, you talk in your sleep?" Calumon smiled.

"Welcome back. How you feeling?" Henry asked.

"What a wuss. I can't believe you fainted." Rika joked in good nature.

"What?" Takato asked, then chuckled nervously.

Everyone then looked back up to the top of the building where the fight was going when three helicopters arrived and started firing at the digimon.

"Guns won't stop him. It'll take something a lot stronger than that." Henry stood.

"Brilliant, Einstein. What do you suggest? Even Growlmon and Lekismon crumbled like a stupid rag doll." Rika said.

"It can't be over yet." Dai insisted.

"I haven't finished yet." Takato cried as he pulled out of Dai's arms making everyone look at him.

"We haven't finished yet. Growlmon is still willing to fight and as long as I'm still breathing, I'll be right there by his side. It's time to use the power that brought us here in the first place." He said.

His hand was on his D-Power while the other was on his cards that were on the ground, a blue card appearing as it glowed with a powerful energy.

"Are you guys ready because we're going to do this even if you're not." Takato narrowed his eyes.

"He's got the card." Henry exclaimed.

"OK, I'm with ya." Rika said.

"We all are even though I have no idea what that card means." Dai said.

"That's more like it. This battle has only just begun!" Takato stood and held the glowing card above his head.

"Digi Modify: Matrix Digivolution!" Takato slashed the card.

Calumon's mark then glowed which made Dai give him a curious look as this seemed to become a pattern with him.

He was always there when their digimon digivolved.

"_Matrix Digivolution!"_

"Growlmon digivolve to…WARGROWLMON!"

"Our little boy's grown up." Henry said.

"I'll give ya that one." Rika said.

Calumon then exclaimed in exhaustion as he fell to the ground, Dai picking him up in her arms to let him rest as she turned her attention to see Lekismon jumping down to them.

"What are you doing down here?" Dai asked.

"I'm not getting in the middle of two wild Ultimates fighting. I want to live thank you." Lekismon said.

"Yeah, WarGrowlmon! Cyborg type, Ultimate level." Takato cheered.

Takato then started grunting and looked as if he was taking the blows that the tiger had been landing on WarGrowlmon which made everyone curious.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked.

"Um, you don't look so good." Rika pointed out.

"I feel every hit. All right, that's enough. Right, time to take the tiger by the tail. Let's do this together." Takato gritted his teeth.

He then took a step forward as everyone looked up to see that WarGrowlmon's movements were the same as his Tamer's, catching the tiger's tail.

"As your Tamer, I say finish it." Takato grunted.

"As you say so, Tamer." WarGrowlmon said as he pushed the tiger back and then threw him around.

"You've been a very naughty kitty. Atomic…"

"Blaster!" Takato finished for WarGrowlmon.

The blast hit the tiger.

"Ah, you fool! You ruined everything! Digimon could have had control of both worlds!" the tiger roared.

He was then deleted by WarGrowlmon, the lights in the sky and strange mist around the building disappearing as everything returned to normal.

Except for the cyborg digimon flying down to the ground, looking larger than Growlmon was.

He held his claw out to Takato who smiled and ran over to him, hugging the claw while the others watched, Dai then looking over to see that Jeri, Kazu and Kenta had witnessed the fight.

"Takatomon, you are worthy, Tamer. Thank you for fighting by my side." WarGrowlmon said.

"I didn't do anything but trust you and I guess myself. Looks like we're gonna need a lot more peanut butter." Takato joked as he had tears in his eyes just like WarGrowlmon did.

"I swear, this digivolving thing just gets way more complicated." Dai shook her head as Kazu, Kenta and Jeri walked over.

Spotting the D-3 clipped onto Dai's belt along with her D-Power, Kazu then gasped as he pointed at her and the goggles around her neck.

"You…you're the real Daisuke Motomiya aren't you?" he yelped.

Jeri and Kenta gasped at this as they looked at the girl who looked over at them and smiled.

"I changed up my appearance a bit." Dai grinned.

Kenta and Kazu then both fainted from the shock while Rika scoffed at this as Takato, Henry, Terriermon, WarGrowlmon and Lekismon laughed at them.

"Wow, that's so cool. I'm friends with a famous TV star." Jeri giggled as she hugged Dai around the neck.

(02 World…)

After the hug, the screen turned black as everyone in the crowd all started talking among each other about what they had witnessed and Tai sat down in amazement over what had happened.

"It's odd. It seems as though that boy was able to feel what his digimon was." Izzy observed.

"So it appears so. Now what was the tiger's name?" Tentomon asked

"Oh, Mihiramon. That's strange. It says that he's supposed to work for the Sovereigns." Izzy said.

"Huh? But that doesn't make any sense. That kitty was far too wild to work for the good side." Gatomon said.

"I wonder what got him so wound up." Veemon mused.

"What I wanna know is what will happen when those digimon reach Mega level. You saw how connected Takato and WarGrowlmon were, so imagine what it'll be like for the Mega evolution." Matt said.

"Leave it to digivolution to change all the time and keep us guessing." Kari sighed as she looked up to the sky.

To be continued…


	12. Snakes, Trains and Digimon

Takato, Henry, Dai and Rika were in the park talking while their digimon stood around them watching or playing.

"Looks like it's going to be up to the eight of us to save the world from any evil digimon from now on." Henry said as Terriermon and Lunamon were playing behind him.

Terriermon was doing a handstand while Lunamon was standing on his feet, both giggling as they balanced perfectly

"And that suits me just fine. I can't wait to mix it up again. Renamon and I are ready." Rika said with Renamon at her side.

"Well, there's no way I'm backing out. I've already fought evil before, so this should be a piece of cake. Hopefully." Dai said.

"Yeah. Oh wait, Guilmon and I have a surprise." Takato then turned to Guilmon.

"Uh, Guilmon, that's your cue." He whispered.

"OK. Let's see, ah, wait, that's lunch. Here it is!" Guilmon cheered as he reached inside one of the play equipment and pulled out a flag that had the four Tamers and their digimons' faces on them in chibi form along with Calumon's face at the very top.

"Well, what do ya think, huh? Pretty cool if ya ask me. See, there's Calumon, me, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Dai, Lunamon, Henry and Terriermon. It's our official Digimon Tamers' flag." Takato smiled cheerfully.

Everyone else all stared at the flag feeling a bit disturbed by the images that were supposed to be them.

"Well, what are we supposed to do with it?" Henry asked.

"Come on, all teams have a flag or a banner to let everyone know who they are." Takato insisted.

"They do?" Terriermon asked.

"Congratulations, Takato, this might be the lamest thing I've ever seen." Rika said.

Takato and Guilmon looked a bit upset about this, but then Guilmon started losing his balance as he fell down on top of the flag making Takato exclaim in shock.

"Aw, Guilmon, you broke it." he cried out.

"I owe ya one, Guilmon." Rika mused.

Takato sulked while Dai walked over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders to comfort him as Lunamon walked over to the flag, picking up the fabric used to make it.

"This doesn't look too bad. Besides, maybe you can make a nicer looking one." She suggested.

"Let's just get home. We can deal with saving the world tomorrow." Dai smiled at the others.

"Works for me." Rika said as she turned and started walking away while Renamon disappeared like a ninja to watch over her.

"Right. See ya later guys." Henry said as he picked Terriermon up and started walking off.

Takato and Dai waved them off before they walked Guilmon back home, Lunamon staying the night with him as the goggle duo went back to the Matsuki bakery.

(The next day…)

Dai was sleeping soundly in her bed, a smile on her lips as she had a peaceful dream for once instead of one that was a vision about a digimon being killed.

It was about her and a shadowy figure holding hand as they walked down the beach, the sun setting and turning the sky orange and pink.

The shadowy figure pulled Dai into his chest making her smile as they stood still, the waves crashing as the male kissed her head and they hugged as the sun started going down, the water reflecting it.

"_This is really nice."_ Dai whispered happily.

"_I agree. This should happen more often."_ The shadowy figure spoke softly as he gently rubbed her back.

He ran his fingers through her hair making her purr a bit at the nice feeling as she gripped the back of his shirt, holding onto it as she stayed there in his arms.

"_You're so beautiful."_ He whispered into her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"_No, I'm not."_ She shook her head.

"_You are and I don't care how many times I have to tell you until you believe me." _he said kissing her forehead.

"Wake up!" someone yelled.

The scene around Dai slowly faded away, even the shadowy figure as she felt herself being awakened from her dream by a weight that suddenly landed on her.

Groaning, she opened her eyes to see Takato was sitting on her looking excited and eager to start the day which made her glare at him tiredly.

"Why are you so chipper?" she asked.

"We have a job to do as Tamers. We should scout out the city to check for evil. In fact, I'll even call Henry and Rika so we can all start." Takato cheered as he bounced on the futon before he fully got off and ran to the door.

Dai stared at the door for a few seconds, wondering if the boy had too much sugar before she pushed herself out of bed when that strange dream came to mind.

"I wonder what that was about." She mused.

Getting up out of bed, she went to take a shower and then went into the room, staring at her usual clothes and stared at the yellow top in slight disgust.

"I've had it with this color. I hope Takato doesn't mind if I borrow one of his shirts." She said.

Walking over to his dresser, she looked through them and found a black t-shirt that was a bit big on her, so she grabbed the scissors and then used them to turn it into a top that tied around her neck, then smiled at her work as she tied her hair up into a ponytail.

"This is much better." She winked at her reflection as she pulled her goggles up onto her head.

Satisfied, she walked downstairs to find Takato hanging up the phone looking a bit upset.

"They're not up for it?" she asked.

"No, they're both busy. It's like we're the only ones taking this job seriously." Takato ranted making Dai groan in annoyance.

She didn't want to go out looking for trouble either since trouble had a way of finding her when least expected.

Takato then stared at her top and blinked at how she looked more like her real self.

"Hey, where'd ya get that top?" he asked.

"Um, I sorta made it out of one of your shirts." She nervously rubbed the beck of her head.

Takato blinked at this, but shrugged.

"It's OK. Black isn't really my color anyway. Besides, it looks better on you." he said.

Chuckling at this, Dai crossed her arms.

"Takato, Dai! There are some friends here to see you! They're at the front door!" Mie called.

"It couldn't be." Takato said.

Curious, the two goggle heads walked over to the front door to find Kazu, Kenta, Jeri and some other kids from school were at the door smiling at them, looking at Dai in awe when they saw she looked exactly like the leader of the second generation without the blue jacket that had flames on it and the fur lined neck and sleeves.

"Hey guys, we were just in the neighborhood." Kenta said.

"Uh, they want to meet Guilmon and Lunamon. Is that OK?" Jeri asked.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Takato sighed.

"Wow, aren't you the life of a party." Dai joked.

(Later on…)

The group all stared in awe at the sight of the two digimon, Lunamon sitting on Dai's shoulder after admiring the new look which she learned was her Tamer's real look.

"Amazing." A girl said.

"I've never seen one up close." Another girl gasped.

"Everyone, this is Guilmon and Lunamon. Guys, meet everyone." Takato introduced.

"I told ya so and you didn't believe me. See, a real digimon. They're really cool, huh?" Kazu asked.

"Cool Jeri, not cute." Takato said.

"Whatever." Jeri rolled her eyes as she pet Lunamon, the other girls cooing over the bunny while the boys were over by Guilmon.

"They can call me anything they want as long as they brought me peanut butter." Guilmon smiled.

"And strawberries." Lunamon added in.

Jeri had her puppet with her and made it bark making Guilmon bark right back as everyone laughed.

"So, you're really Daisuke Motomiya?" the blonde girl asked.

"You bet." Dai said.

"How cool." The purple haired girl said.

"You don't act like you do on TV." A boy with brown hair noticed.

"That's because the writers made me act that way. Now that they're not controlling me, I can act however I want." Dai stated.

"So that whole dumb thing wasn't real?" another boy asked.

"Everybody has their dumb moments, just not all the time." Dai shrugged.

"She is violently protective though." Lunamon giggled making her partner blush.

"Listen up. Guilmon, Lunamon and Dai are our secrets. Anyone who blabs has to answer to me. Now that that's said, let's have some fun with them." Kazu said making everyone cheer.

"Did anyone else feel like a toy from that?" Lunamon asked.

"Yep." Dai said popping the 'p'.

Kenta then ran off and came back with an old shopping cart.

"Hey guys, look what I found. Let's put Guilmon and Lunamon inside and wheel them around." He suggested.

Guilmon got in while Lunamon sat on his head as the group started pushing the cart making the two digimon giggle.

"I get to push him next." Kazu whined.

"Go faster Takato." Kenta encouraged.

The girls were watching as they sat around Dai, each asking the girl questions like how she had gotten to their world and what happened to Veemon, which the girl answered.

"So are you dating Ken?" the blonde asked.

"What makes you ask that?" Dai asked.

"You two are so cute together. The only other boys you would be cute with are Willis and Natsu, though technically he was a digimon, but still." A brown haired girl gushed.

Dai blinked as she tried to imagine herself with Ken, Willis and Natsu, thinking back to how her best friend had been obsessed with her when he was evil, how Willis stole her first kiss and how Natsu was jealous of her spending time with Mimi, Willis, Terriermon and Veemon when he wanted all of her attention for himself.

Her eye twitched as she came to realize she only ever attracted those who were depressed or digimon to her which was a bit insulting.

"Actually, I'm dating Tai. I told you guys this story before, remember?" Dai asked.

The girls thought back to it and nodded.

"I don't think that's a good pairing. I mean, he seems more like a brother figure so it would be kinda weird." The blonde girl said.

"Besides, he could just be on the rebound. Sora did break his heart and they seemed like the ultimate couple. Are you sure he's not just using you to get over her?" she asked.

"Believe me, I've asked myself that before." Dai licked her lips nervously.

"To be honest Dai, I think you and Henry make an even cuter couple." The purple haired girl blushed while the brunette giggled.

"Yeah, they do. It's so obvious he likes her too." The brunette said while Jeri and the blonde giggled.

The sound of a crash made the girls look over to see Takato had tripped, sending the cart over to a tree as it tipped over, Guilmon and Lunamon falling out, but they just laughed while the boys al joined in.

"You are pathetic." A familiar voice snapped.

Looking up in a tree, they found that it was Impmon.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, pineapple head and you too bunny. I bet you think you're real cute playing with all these kiddies don't you? You're nothing but a trained monkey. Ba-boom!" Impmon ranted.

Lunamon rolled her eyes as the girls all stood up and joined the boys as they stared up at the purple dog.

"Takato, do you know this guy?" Jeri asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately. This is Impmon. Do yourself a favour and try to ignore him." Takato advised.

"How can you ignore someone dressed like that?" Kazu asked.

"Oh please, you've hurt my precious little feelings. Like I really care what a knuckleheaded toddler and his playmates think about me. I think I'm gonna cry now." Impmon sneered.

"Come on, let's leave." Dai said as she started leading the group away from Impmon.

The sounds of Impmon's ranting soon faded as they got farther away from him.

"OK, stand by, here comes Guilmon's newest attack. Snot Blaster!" Kenta said.

Guilmon, who had tissues shoved into his nose, then sneezed them out making everyone laugh.

Dai sighed as she strayed from the group, Lunamon following her curiously since her partner seemed to be thinking hard on the things that the other girls had said which made her wonder if she was taking them to heart.

In fact, Dai was thinking it over as well as her dream.

Was that why the figure was shadowed, so she wouldn't be able to tell who it was that was treating her so nicely?

After all, a walk on the beach, hugging and spending time together in such a romantic setting wasn't something that Tai would ever do; it seemed more like something Henry would do since he was such a sensitive and caring person.

But did she like Henry in that sense?

She just wasn't sure.

It seemed like Tai was so bad at keeping a girl interested in him, he always had his mind set on different things that he never pay attention to the girl he liked or who liked him that he always lost them.

Sora gave up on him for that very reason and Dai could admit that she was close to giving up on him to, but she wouldn't go behind his back and date someone else while she was stuck in a different dimension.

Two wrongs never make a right and instead of being a victim, Dai would be seen as someone terrible for cheating on Tai because everyone liked Tai and respected him more than her and would take his side in this if she just went out with someone else while she was still dating Tai.

"Dai, are you thinking about what those girls said?" Lunamon asked.

Dai stopped walking and looked down at her partner and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, I am. I just wish things weren't so complicated. Sure, I've always liked Tai, but do I love him? Maybe I just really respected him and confused it with love. And Henry…well, he's a really great guy and I do care about him." Dai explained, though she still felt confused.

"Emotions can be so tricky to deal with. I wish they were simpler for you to deal with. I don't like seeing you go through this." Lunamon spoke.

This made Dai smile thankfully down at her partner which made Lunamon return it, glad to see the girl's spirits lifted.

All the laughing made the Teal duo walk back over to the group to see Takato running after everyone with Guilmon in the cart, snorting out the tissues and Jeri pulled Kenta in front of her and he was hit.

The green haired boy made a display of falling to the ground, beaten as everyone laughed.

Guilmon then sniffed at the air while Lunamon tensed up.

"I smell digimon nearby." He announced making everyone go silent as they looked around.

"Well, I was wondering when you buffoons would figure out there was somethin' goin' on." Impmon said as he stepped out from behind the tree he was hiding in.

"They're down there fightin' for their lives while you're here playing baby and stroller." Impmon smirked as he pointed down.

"No way." Takato frowned.

"Way." Impmon said as Guilmon hopped out of the cart and started sniffing at the ground.

"I can smell them. They're right beneath us in the tunnel below." The dinosaur said.

"Whoa, below us? They must be down in the subway." Takato gasped.

"Move right ahead of the class, genius. Now that you've wasted working your pathetic brains, your friends are gonna be snake food. Bravo, nice work." Impmon taunted.

"Whoa, you mean there's a real digimon fight going on in the subway systems? I don't know about you dweebs, but this I gotta see." Kazu said excited.

"Me too. What are we waiting for you guys? Let's go." Kenta cheered.

"Come on, Takato, Dai. Can we go with you?" Jeri asked.

"No way." Dai refused.

"This isn't a game. This is for real and it's dangerous. You guys could get killed." Takato said.

"This isn't a game. Face those facts." Dai sternly spoke.

Kazu whined at this while the two goggle heads turned to their digimon.

"What do you say, Guilmon, ya ready?" Takato asked holding up a card and his D-Power.

"Digi Modify: Digmon Drill activate!" he slashed the card.

Guilmon's paws then turned into drills and he began drilling into the ground as Takato, Dai and Lunamon stood back watching while the other kids were off in the back.

"Guilmon, that's deep." Jeri said with her puppet.

"OK, our turn." Takato said.

"Takato, wait a minute." Kazu said.

"Here, take this Power Modify card. You might need it." Kazu held out the card.

"Thanks, I owe ya one." Takato smiled as he took it.

Dai then gave a sharp whistle making the boys look over.

"Let's move, the others need our help." She said.

Nodding, Takato ran over to her as they slid down the tunnel after their digimon.

"Watch yourselves, guys." Jeri called.

"Be careful." The purple haired girl called.

"We'll be up here." Kenta called.

"You better bring back my card." Kazu called.

Catching up to Guilmon and Lunamon, the ground caved in and they all fell down on top of a large white, yellow and purple cobra, the slid down onto the tracks.

"Oh, it's a snake. Ew." Lunamon scrunched up her nose.

"Sorry we're late." Takato rubbed the back of his head.

"Look who finally decided to show up." Rika said.

"Better late than never." Gargomon commented.

"We don't have much time, Guilmon and Lunamon. We need you to digivolve." Kyubimon said.

"Whatever you say. I'm ready." Guilmon walked over.

Dai had her D-Power out and was stunned by the information she got on the snake.

"Sandiramon, a Deva? He's supposed to be one of the good guys. Why's he attacking us?" she asked herself.

"Digi Modify: Digivolution Activate!" Takato slashed his card.

"_Digivolution!"_

"Guilmon digivolve to…GROWLMON!"

Shaking her head to clear it of this new information, Dai pulled out her own card and D-Power.

"Digi Modify: Digivolution Activate!" she slashed the card.

"_Digivolution!"_

"Lunamon digivolve to…LEKISMON!"

The four Champions stood together in front of Sandiramon, ready to battle the snake.

"Well, for once Kazu didn't give me a useless card. Digi Modify: Power Activate!" Takato slashed the card.

Growlmon roared as he was covered in flames, his power going up.

"OK, here come the fireworks." Henry said.

Gargomon ran off at Sandiramon, using Bunny Pummel before he moved as Kyubimon hit the snake with her Dragon Wheel, Lekismon then attacked with Tear Arrow and finally Growlmon finished it off with Pyro Blaster.

Sandiramon cried out as he fell back, his face burned from the attacks, but just chuckled as he lay there on the tracks.

"Wait a minute; he's still laughing at us." Kyubimon said.

"What is this guy, a masochist?" Lekismon asked.

"Who are you?" Kyubimon asked.

"I am one of the 12 Devas of the Sovereign one. You may have defeated me, but my brethren will avenge me." Sandiramon hissed.

"Huh? Are you telling me that there are ten more of you ugly wackos coming our way?" Gargomon complained.

"Prepare yourselves to be conquered. We digimon who refuse to be tamed by mere humans. We will rule your realm and there's nothing you can do to stop us. The 12 Devas will destroy you all." Sandiramon rasped before he exploded into data.

"Can't these evil freaks just die? Why do they always have some news to make it hard to celebrate?" Dai complained.

"Guys, what's a Deva?" Rika asked.

"I have no idea; all I know is that, that creature was different from any digimon we've ever fought before. We're lucky we're not street pizza." Henry said.

"How about we talk about this later? What do ya say we take the elevator out of here?" Takato pointed up at the hole.

"Very subtle, Takato." Rika rolled her eyes.

(Back in the park…)

The kids were all staring at the four Champions in shock and awe while the Tamers stood by their partners smiling.

"I must be dreaming." Jeri gasped.

"Amazing! You guys are all real." Kazu pointed at them with a smile.

"Yep, that's Gargomon, that's Kyubimon." Takato introduced.

"You already know the goggle heads, dino boy and bunny girl." Rika said.

"Digimon Tamers, this is so cool." Kazu said.

A phone then went off making Henry reach into his pocket and pull out a cell phone.

"Uh, hello?" he asked.

Rika then walked over to his side as they heard a woman sounding fearful, Rika's name being heard as Henry handed the phone over to the girl.

"Grandma, it's really me. Calm down, OK?" she said.

"Hey, I don't think we should be out in the open with the digimon like this. What do you think, Takato?" Kenta spoke up.

"Come on, we better get back to the hideout." Takato said.

"Are you for real?" Rika asked.

"Last one there has to hang out with Impmon." Kazu joked as everyone started running, laughing as they went.

What Dai had a hard time believing is that the Devas and Sovereign were now working for the side of evil.

Why would they do this?

To be continued…


	13. Power of the Moon

"Power of the Moon"

**Please enjoy and review!**

After the last Deva, Dai was eager to be left alone to deal with her mixed emotions, sitting up in a tree to hide from everyone.

She was trying to think things over with Henry and Tai wondering if she had feelings for both boys or if she was just confused because of everyone else getting inside her head, telling her who she should or shouldn't date.

True, she did like Henry, but it felt like tiny crush which was normal since Jun even had crushes on other guys when she was already dating someone.

Guys deal with the same thing as well.

"Oh, I hate growing up." Dai groaned as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Why is that?" a familiar voice asked.

Dai looked up to see Renamon was standing on the branch across from her, the fox's arms crossed as she looked the child of Miracles over.

"What, are you crazy? Growing up kills innocence and makes things that seemed so simple even harder." Dai said.

"Really? Do go on." Renamon insisted.

Sighing, Dai swung her legs back and forth as she held onto the branch to make sure she wouldn't fall off.

"When I was younger, I didn't have to worry about saving the world, putting my life in danger to save others or even love. When I was a kid, I always knew what I wanted. I wanted to be a cook, but before that I wanted to be the best female soccer player around and I also wanted to be with Tai. Now I'm not sure what I want. Becoming real is making things so much harder for me to deal with life." Dai said.

Renamon kept silent as she listened to the girl talk, her icy eyes looking the girl over to see the tension in her body language as Dai bit at her bottom lip and tilted her head to shake her bangs out of her eyes.

Humming, Renamon looked down as she saw some kids running around laughing, Calumon even playing with them as the girls cooed over how cute he was.

"Do you wish you've never came to this world?" Renamon asked.

"Honestly…yes. There are times I wish I never came here, but then I think about the friends I made here and then I can't help but smile. Takato is one of things that makes me sure I'd never want to leave and so is Lunamon and everyone else. You guys are gonna make it hard for me to go home, if I ever can." Dai answered.

Nodding at this, Renamon looked the girl over, seeing that same fiery girl that kicked her and then tackled Rika to the ground, then forget their rivalry to save Rika from IceDevimon and also risked herself to save Lunamon who wasn't even her partner yet.

This girl was a complex puzzle that the fox was trying to solve; Rika was as well since she was quite an interesting being.

When Renamon first saw Dai, she assumed that the girl was ordinary, only at first though but then when she looked closely, she saw a golden energy surging inside of her, burning inside brightly like a star.

"What do you plan on doing now with your life?" Renamon asked.

"I guess…I still want to be a cook and open up my own dinner. Being a great female soccer player is a great drive. And when I really think about…I really do still want to be with Tai. Of course I'm gonna keep him on a shorter leash and lay down the la on what I want and we're gonna do it. But now I want more with my life to. I want Lunamon to come back home with me and I want to have some way of communicating with the people I love here. I guess I just want a way to make not only myself happy, but everyone else too." Dai smiled serenely.

Renamon couldn't help but smile at this, the girl who was so strong and had a kindness in her that drew others in.

"I'm afraid you can't make everyone happy at the same time." She regretted to inform.

"That's not gonna stop me from trying." Dai shrugged.

A peaceful silence fell over them as they looked down at the kids playing with Calumon.

Suddenly, that peace was disrupted by Renamon going tense and Dai's D-Power going off as she groaned in annoyance.

"That figures. Things are nice and peaceful, now we gotta fight an evil digimon." She sniped looking her device over.

"I have to get to Rika." Renamon said as she faded away.

Jumping down from the tree, Dai ran off towards the park near the forested area where she was sure Takato, Guilmon and Lunamon would be.

As she ran off, she found Guilmon running her way with Lunamon on his head while Takato was trailing behind him along with Henry who had Terriermon clinging to his shoulders.

"Dai, there you are." Takato panted.

"Yeah, where were ya?" Terriermon asked.

"I was just coming to find you guys." Dai said as Lunamon bounced into her arms.

"Well, let's go. We don't want to keep Rika waiting. This could be another one of those Devas." Henry said as he started running.

"Right." Guilmon chirped as the group all ran off.

Running out of the park, they made it down the street as the sun began to go down, Rika and Renamon rounding a corner as the Tamers ran together.

"Great. Evil monster attacking a city at night time. This will end well." Rika quipped.

"Get ready guys." Takato said as they saw the fog of the Digital Field.

It was around an alley and the Tamers all pulled on their goggles and sunglasses as they ran through the fog, looking around to see that the alley was quite large and was a dead end.

"OK, where is it?" Takato asked as they looked around.

Violin music then started to play making the four humans tense up as they backed up to each other, standing with their backs touching so that they could see all four corners while the four digimon growled, looking around for the digimon.

Antenna twitching, Lunamon gasped as she looked up.

"There!" she pointed.

Everyone looked up to see the full moon and standing there playing an old violin was a woman dressed in black leather with glowing red eyes and long silvery hair.

"Hello children." She sneered.

"Is that-?" Henry asked.

"No way!" Takato exclaimed.

"LadyDevimon." Dai glared.

"Aw, it's so good to have an audience even one that is so insignificant as you. I do enjoy giving my pray a show before I take their data." LadyDevimon said as she held up her hand, showing off her claws.

"LadyDevimon is an Ultimate level Virus type. Her Darkness Wing is pretty nasty just like her looks. Renamon, go for it." Rika said after she checked her D-Power.

"Of course." Renamon nodded.

"I'm not hanging back. Let's go, Henry." Terriermon said.

"Me too." Guilmon perked his head up.

"I'm going too. The moon is full and this is the only night I can fight to my fullest." Lunamon said.

Looking at each other, the four humans pulled out their cards and D-Powers as their digimon ran off at LadyDevimon ho smirked at them.

"Digi Modify: Digivolution Activate!" the four Tamers cried out.

"_Digivolution!"_

"Guilmon digivolve to…GROWLMON!"

"Renamon digivolve to…KYUBIMON!"

"Terriermon digivolve to…GARGOMON!"

"Lunamon digivolve to…LEKISMON!"

(In the 02 World…)

Tai, Kari, Agumon, Gatomon and Veemon were at home watching a movie when suddenly it cut out and changed to the newest battle with the Tamers making Kari gasp while Gatomon hissed.

"Is that LadyDevimon?" Agumon asked.

"Oh great. This is just great." Tai groaned as he brushed his bangs back and his eyes settled on his girlfriend.

She had gone back to dressing in her own style which made him smile slightly, but couldn't help but feel worried about their new enemy.

"I hope they can beat her." Kari said.

"They better give that witch a good beating." Gatomon's tail swished in aggravation.

"Go guys, take her out!" Veemon cheered the Tamers on.

(With the Tamers…)

Growlmon started it off with Pyro Blaster, but LadyDevimon simply batted it away with her hands while Kyubimon tried to sneak in with Dragon Wheel onto to get kicked in the face.

"Ah, Kyubimon." Rika gasped.

"She's tough." Growlmon said.

"Gee, ya think? All right, time for a pummeling." Gargomon cried out as he ran at LadyDevimon.

Chuckling at this, LadyDevimon began to spin around and unleashed her Darkness Wave pushing Gargomon back.

"We need a little more power." Kyubimon said.

Smirking, LadyDevimon flew up intot he air as she stared them down.

"Is there no one who can take me on?" she asked dramatically.

Just then, she was shot in the back by an ice arrow that made her gasp in shock from the sudden attack.

Looking behind her, she glared when she saw Lekismon getting another arrow ready.

"Ask and ye shall receive." She mocked.

"That's my girl." Dai pumped her fist.

"Time for a power boost. Digi Modify: Power Activate!" Henry slashed the card.

Gargomon laughed as he started blasting at LadyDevimon making her fly to avoid the bullets while Kyubimon fired off her Fox Tail Inferno, hitting the fallen angel.

"Oh yeah, now we're getting her." Rika smiled.

"Or so you think." LadyDevimon glared as she then used her Darkness Wing on them again, blasting them back as she then flew over to Gargomon.

She slashed him with her claws, making him cry out as he turned back into Terriermon making Henry gasp.

"Terriermon, no!" he cried out.

Growlmon used his Dragon Slash to make LadyDevimon back away from the bunny as Henry ran over to catch his wounded partner.

"Terriermon, are you OK?" he asked.

"Henry, watch it!" Takato cried as LadyDevimon slipped away from the tthree Champions.

Gasping, Henry looked up to see LadyDevimon's hand turn into a spear and she went to stab him only for someone to push him down as Lekismon kicked LadyDevimon back.

Landing on his stomach, Henry glanced over his shoulder to find Dai was on his back after she pushed him down.

He blushed lightly at having the girl on him, but tried to force it down as Dai looked back up at him with worry in her eyes.

"You guys all right?" she asked.

"Yeah." Henry nodded.

"We're not shishkabobs at least." Terriermon muttered.

"Get out of there!" Rika called.

Dai and Henry quickly stood up and ran over to where it was safe as the digimon fought, Kyubimon getting stabbed next as she transformed back into Renamon who fell to her knees holding her injured stomach as Rika watched in fear.

"Man, she's deadly. Come on, where's a card when I need one. Got it. Digi Modify: Hyper Wing Activate!" Takato slashed the card.

Wings grew on Growlmon's back and he flew off after LadyDevimon, blasting at her while she batted the flames away.

"Not strong enough little boy. It's time to get out of your diapers." LadyDevimon taunted as she used her Darkness Wave to blind Growlmon and then went in with her Darkness Wing.

Before she could reach him, Lekismon came in and grabbed LadyDevimon by her hair and yanked her back and swung her into the side of the building.

Calumon was floating along when he spotted the fight going on and watched curiously when Lekismon turned the battle into a girl fight.

"Oh, that had to hurt." He commented.

"Oh, you vile vermin!" LadyDevimon spat at Lekismon.

"Ugly hag." Lekismon retorted.

(In the 02 World…)

"Go Lekismon!" Gatomon and Veemon cheered.

Kari laughed at this while Agumon was cheering, thrusting his fists in excitement while Tai was glaring daggers at the Chinese boy.

He saw that blush when Dai was on top of Henry's body and it really angered him.

Yes, he was indeed becoming overly protective, but he had every right as a boyfriend who was missing his girlfriend who was with other boys all the time.

(With the Tamers…)

Growlmon gasped as he was slashed in the face, then LadyDevimon hit Lekismon back while everyone stayed clear of the fight as the witch laughed maniacally with sick glee.

"Oh, this is far too easy. Can't someone give me a challenge? This is truly pathetic." LadyDevimon laughed.

"She's too strong. We need to find some other way to beat her." Rika growled as she held Renamon.

"Yeah, but how?" Takato asked.

Guilmon fell down, panting in exhaustion while Lekismon stood shakily on her legs, basking in the full moon's rays to regain her energy and fired off another arrow at LadyDevimon.

"Lekismon is the only one left and she's getting worn out." Henry gritted his teeth.

Jumping up, Lekismon landed a kick on LadyDevimon only to have her foot caught and she was then slammed into the ground.

"Lekismon!" Dai cried running over.

"Dai, get back!" Henry called.

"Oh, so you want to join in? Hmm? What is that pretty light around you?" LadyDevimon asked making the girl stop.

Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon and Lekismon all grew tense as they realized that LadyDevimon had seen the Golden Radiance.

"Mm, such a delicious power you have inside. I wonder how it tastes. It may even be the power boost I need to digivolve to my full strength. Come now dear, don't struggle." LadyDevimon taunted as she launched herself at Dai.

The girl quickly dropped to the ground and kicked up, getting the fallen angel in the jaw making LadyDevimon grunt in annoyance as Dai roll out of the way and ran over to Lekismon.

She pulled her partner into her arms, kissing her forehead as the moon light fell down on the duo.

"Are you OK?" Dai asked softly.

"I'll be fine. I'm stronger than I look." Lekismon smiled gently as she cupped Dai's cheek.

"You should get out of here." Lekismon said.

"No way. I'm not leaving without you. I don't abandon the ones I love." Dai said.

"Oh, how precious. You'll both die here together." LadyDevimon laughed as she charged off at the Teal duo.

Gasping, Lekismon held Dai close to her chest to protect her from the incoming attack.

Just then, in Dai's hand appeared a blue card that was warm in her touch as everyone stared in awe as the bright blue light made LadyDevimon reel back in shock.

Calumon smiled as his mark glowed red.

"Pretty light." He cooed.

Flipping the card over in her hand, Dai smiled as she pulled out her D-Power.

"Time to take it to the next level, Lekismon." She smirked at her partner as they both stood up.

"Finally, I can't wait to end this witch." Lekismon said.

"Digi Modify: Matrix Digivolution Activate!" Dai slashed the card.

"Matrix Digivolution!"

Calumon cried out as his mark glowed brighter as it gave off more power, but suddenly a golden light settled over him, taking the shock of the energy away.

"Lekismon digivolve to…"

Lekismon grew as armour appeared on her; she had a crescent moon shaped weapon and a matching shield and looked more human like than beast.

"CRESCEMON!"

Everyone stared in awe at the Ultimate who was bathed in moon light that shone on her armour making them gasp at how beautiful the warrior of the moon looked.

"Wow." Terriermon breathed.

"Who's that?" Guilmon asked.

"Crescemon, an Ultimate level Demon Man type. Her powers are Lunatic Dance, Ice Archery and Dark Archery. Maybe she'll take out LadyDevimon." Takato said after he read the data on his D-Power.

Dai seemed to be in a slight trance as she felt Crescemon's power and loved the way how the moon felt shining down on her.

"You're not all that. Time to go down, bunny." LadyDevimon growled as she flew at Crescemon.

As one, Crescemon and Dai raised their hands, catching LadyDevimon off guard when her attack was stopped.

Still in sync, the Tamer and partner spun and rammed LadyDevimon into the wall.

"Time for you to learn what a true warrior is." Crescemon said.

"Prepare for your end, LadyDevimon. Ice-"Dai was cut off as Crescemon finished it.

"Archery!"

The arrows made of ice were shot at LadyDevimon making her cry out in pain as Crescemon then jumped up and swiftly kicked her down, Dai moving in time with her partner.

"What's wrong with Dai?" Rika asked.

"She's feeling everything Crescemon feels. It happened to me when Guilmon became WarGrowlmon." Takato explained as he watched them.

LadyDevimon was thrown back while Crescemon spun her weapon around from having just hitting her with it.

"Good bye you old hag." Crescemon began.

"For good." Dai finished.

"Dark Archery!" they both called.

Arrows then rained down on LadyDevimon making her cry out as she exploded into data that floated off into the air.

Dai panted as she walked over to her partner who looked over at her with her dark pink eyes.

"Talk about a work out." Dai joked making Crescemon chuckle in amusement.

"For the record, Dai, I love you too." She spoke up.

Blinking at this, Dai smiled back as she remembered the words she had said before and hugged her partner.

The others all smiled at this, though Rika and Renamon tried not to make it seem so obvious.

(In the 02 World…)

"They handled that well." The child of Light said.

"Yeah, that's a relief." Tai sighed.

"Hey, Veemon, what's wrong?" Agumon asked when he noticed how the dragon hadn't taken his eyes off of his partner during the whole battle.

"I can't get over how in sync Crescemon and Dai were. It was amazing, almost like how Wormmon and I are when we DNA digivolve." Veemon said.

"It is interesting. Wouldn't it be cool if we were like that, Kari?" Gatomon asked making the brunette laugh.

"It would be pretty cool, but I think I'm fine having one mind in my head." Kari joked.

"I say we'd be a total power house, don't you, Tai?" Agumon asked.

"You bet. That Matrix Digivolution is pretty cool, but I think the others were right about worrying over the Mega level. Who knows what'll happen during that time. I just hope Dai comes home soon enough." Tai sighed as his eyes were on his girlfriend.

"She'll be back soon. I say when she gets back; you should take her out on a special romantic date. You guys haven't done that yet." Kari pointed out.

"Aw, but I suck at romance." Tai whined.

"Too bad. You're going to be ready to make a romantic evening for her, she deserves that. Now come on, let's go." Kari grabbed his collar and pulled him off to her room.

"That poor guy." Agumon sighed.

"I'm not helping him out. He's being taught how to make Dai happy and that's all I care about." Veemon said making Gatomon giggle.

To be continued…


End file.
